Harry Potter and a New 'Order' of Things
by Devonny Rose
Summary: AU: It's Harry's 5th year and with Voldemort-problems, new powers, and all the normal pangs of adolescence, this year will be a bumpy one. Also, a different take on what the Order of the Phoenix is! Please RR!
1. The Start of Summer

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned by J.K. Rowling. I bow down to her genius and can only hope my story lives up to the ground-work she set. Read on!!!  
  
HARRY POTTER AND A NEW 'ORDER' OF THINGS  
By: Devonny Rose  
  
CH1: The Start of Summer  
  
July 31st, 1995  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hi! I hope you're having a good summer and that the Dursleys aren't treating you too badly. Well anyway, I'm writing you this from Bulgaria. I accepted Viktor's invitation and am really glad I did! It's amazing here! The people are so cultured! And Viktor's family treat me so well. His younger sister helped me with the first of your presents (Yes, there is more than one).  
  
But really, Harry, how are you holding up? You don't believe Cedric's death is your fault do you? Harry, you better not be sitting around, moping. If I find out you are, I'll come and kick your butt!  
  
I've got to run. I'm going to watch one of Viktor's Quidditch practices. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Please don't tell Ron where I am. He gets touchy about that for some reason.  
  
P.P.S. Write lots of letters.  
  
P.P.P.S. Make sure to study for the O.W.L.s!!!  
  
Alright, this journal was one of the "more than one" presents Hermione was talking about in her letter. It came with a note that said, quite clearly, "Write all the time, I'll know if you don't" which slightly creeps me out. I have a feeling that Hermione not only has eyes in the back of her head, but in the back of mine as well.  
  
Anyway, I suppose she wants me to write out all my feelings and release the pain and blah, blah, blah. I'm getting sick of people acting like I can't take care of myself. I'm not two!!! If I get one more letter with someone asking me how I'm "holding up", I will seriously snap. It's just...Arrrggg!!! Woah, breath, Harry, breath. Okay, Okay, so maybe I do need something to vent to. I hate it when she's right! Oh, I should probably open her other gift.  
  
That was nice of her. She got me a picture of her, Ron, and me from October in 3rd year. And she made a frame with red and gold leaves around it. Very thoughtful. Hermione knows me so well.  
  
I just realized I should probably explain who Ron and Hermione are. And who I am for that matter. My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm 15 years old (as of ten minutes ago) and attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (5th year). Now, you probably think I'm delusional for that, but it's true. I'm a wizard. It was a big shock for me, too. You see...I really hate telling this story, but.... when I was one year old an evil Dark wizard called Lord Voldemort (most call him You Know Who) murdered my parents, Lily and James Potter. And here's the weird part, he tried to use Avada Kedavra [that's the killing curse...very movie-like (green light, whooshy noises-you know the drill)], but it didn't work. Instead, the curse rebounded upon him and he lost all his powers, turning him into a ghosty thing, and ending his eleven year reign of terror. I just got left with a scar on my forehead shaped like a lightning-bolt. Then, in my headmaster, Albus Dumbledore's, infinite wisdom, I was left to be raised by my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley. My Aunt was my mom's sister and they couldn't be more different. Petunia, Vernon, and their son, Dudley, are Muggles (non-magical) and they hate anything they call "abnormal". That includes magic and, with that, me. Not that I mind. I really don't stay around the house much, being at school during the year and (at least this summer) anywhere but here. Anyway, to make a long story short, when I was eleven, I was accepted to Hogwarts, told I was a famous wizard, and that the scar on forehead served as a virtual bull's-eye for trouble.  
  
And Ron and Hermione. They are my two best friends. Ron is from an old wizarding family-the Weasleys, my favorite family in the world. There are nine-Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and there children (ages from oldest to youngest)-Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George (twins), Ron, and Ginny (the only girl). I've spent every summer since I started school with them and hope to be able to go soon. Their house, the Burrow, is the best place in the world (besides Hogwarts). It is so...magical. Anyway, Hermione Granger is my other best friend. She is a Muggle-born and is possibly the smartest witch I have ever met. And, through everything, she has stuck by my side. Even last year, when the whole school, including Ron, was against me, she believed in me. I couldn't ask for better. Hermione, Ron, and me have been through loads. Trolls, three-headed dogs named Fluffy, giant snakes, Norbert the Norwiegen Ridgeback (type of dragon), Voldemort, traitoress Death-Eater rats, a Hungarian Horntail (yet another dragon), the Forbidden Forest, mutant spiders, and even our first dance. We've been together through thick and thin. I can't wait to see them again!  
  
I just got a letter from Sirius. Oh, I forgot to tell you about him. Sirius Black is my godfather and one of the most infamous convicts in the wizarding world. When I was in my 3rd year at Hogwarts, he escaped prision. That's when I found out that, not only he was my godfather, but was framed. See, my parents knew Voldemort was after them, so they used the Fidelius Charm. This is suppose to conceal a secret inside a single person. That person, the Secret-Keeper, is the only one who can find it and it will stay secret unless the person chooses to divulge it. Everyone thought that Sirius would be the Secret-Keeper, but he thought they should make it another friend, Peter Pettigrew, for that very reason. Well, as you know, Peter betrayed us. And the day after, Sirius tracked Peter down. Before he could do anything however, Peter shouted that Sirius betrayed us, blew up the street, cut off his finger, and transformed into a rat down the sewer. He lived as Ron's pet, Scabbers, all those years.  
  
I need to explain the whole rat-transformation thing, too, don't I? When my Dad was at school, he had three friends, Sirius, Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Well, it turned out, Remus was a werewolf. So, to help him during his changes, the three other friends became Animagus (people who can turn into animals). My dad was a stag, Sirius a big, black, dog, and Pettigrew was a rat. They even had nicknames-Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail, respectively. And you can't forget Moony.  
  
Well, Sirius managed to turn into a dog and escape Azkaban, the wizards' prison, where he spent 12 years. When he got out, Remus was Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at school, and the whole story got out. Unfortunately, Wormtail escaped and Sirius had to stay on the run. If I had just let Remus and Sirius kill Wormtail...  
  
No use dwelling on what might have been. What's done is done, and now I have to live with the consequences.  
  
Hold on, there are more owls at the window. I'll write more later, that should make Hermione happy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
And with that, Harry Potter set down his quill and went over to his window. 


	2. Current Events

******* = Entries in journal. Does anyone know how to make it italicized on Fanfiction.net? When I upload it, it just comes out normal.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. The rest is mine.  
  
CH2: Current Events  
  
Harry Potter sat down on his bed, looking at the presents his friends had sent him and reminiscing about the summer he had been having....  
  
June 30th  
  
Harry was staring out the window of the car as his "Uncle" Vernon ranted on about all the annoying things around him: traffic, Harry, gas rates, Harry, teenage drivers, oh, and did I mention Harry? It didn't take Harry long to realize they were going the wrong way.  
  
"Ummm, Uncle Vernon, where are we going?", he asked. Uncle Vernon got a small look of pride in his eyes.  
  
"We moved while you were at that 'school' of yours.", he answered gruffly. "Got a bigger house, much closer to Grunnings."  
  
"Oh", was Harry's reply.  
  
The pulled into a small, urban neighborhood and up to a brick house almost twice the size of four Privet Drive. His uncle walked up to the door, leaving Harry to drag his trunk inside by himself. He unconsciously noticed that this place was within walking distance of the Leaky Cauldron. 'Any other year I'd be jumping for joy at this.', he sighed. When he got in, his aunt pointed down the hall to a small door. Harry trudged down the to it and opened it. The first thing that came to mind was blue. It had blue walls, curtains, and a blue rug and bedspread. It was small, probably the smallest in the house, and the Dursleys were using it to house Dudley's old things, but Harry loved it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Harry spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and getting settled for the long summer before him. He ate a small dinner with the Dursleys. They seemed unusually subdued, but he didn't dwell on it. Making his way back to his new room and flopping onto the bed, the Boy Who Lived fell into a deep sleep.  
  
He was in a dark room. He knew someone was watching and kept turning around trying to find out who it was.  
  
"Is someone there?", Harry called out, fearfully. He finally focused in on a pair of cold gray eyes. Cedric Diggory.  
  
"N-no, it's impossible, you're dead.", Harry stuttered, stumbling back. Cedric stared back at him.  
  
"That's because you killed me."  
  
"I di-didn't. It was Voldemort."  
  
"It's too late for excuses now, Potter." The eyes turned red and the figure started laughing. All of a sudden, he was swept up in a sea of blood.  
  
Then the room changed and he was in the Riddle house. Voldemort was there, addressing his DeathEaters.  
  
"How is it that you can't tell me where the boy is.", he stormed angrily. "There are not many places to hide a 14 year old child. Find him! Crucio." He turned his wand on the nearest servant, who fell to the floor in screams.  
  
Harry bit his lip to keep from screaming out as well. It felt as if there were thirty polka-dancing leprechauns in his scar. He rolled over and looked at the clock. 5:37. He went over to the nearest shelf and pulled off a non-used spiral notebook of Dudley's. Taking out a ballpoint pen, he proceeded to write down exactly what he saw. Harry knew that his vision wouldn't help Dumbledore, so he wouldn't send it to him, but he thought he should at least have what he saw written down.  
  
'Now, what shall I do?' Harry paced around his room. He would never be able to get back to sleep now, so he decided to go out for a run. Pulling on some clothes, he stole out of the house.  
  
Jogging around the block, Harry realized this was probably the closest thing to flying in the Muggle world. 'I really need to do this more often.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
The next day, Harry set off in search for a summer job. He just needed something to take his mind off of... everything. He got one at the local library, restocking books and such. When he got home, he found out the Dursleys had signed him and Dudley up for Karate lessons. The Smeltings' (Dudley's school) Nurse had said Dudley had to have more "physical activities" instead of just a diet (which was a good idea, since he looked like a walrus). But, while Dudley was complaining to his parents, Harry thought this was a very good idea. The more ways he had to protect himself, the better.  
  
Anyway, his summer had basically gone like that for weeks. He would wake up, run, go to work, Karate four times a week, and do his summer homework. He read tons of books he brought home from work and things Hermione had sent him. The days just flew by.  
  
The Dursleys left him alone. Harry later found out, Dumbledore had sent them a detailed account of the TriWizard Tournament. Now, whenever he went near them, they started twitching, a definite improvement from yelling.  
  
The only downside was his nightmares. Almost every night he had visions of Voldemort's exploits. When he thought they'd be useful, he wrote to the Headmaster. Mostly, he just kept them in his "Vision book". The things he saw were hushed up though. He had been having the Daily Prophet delivered and the acts he saw committed were told as "natural disasters" or weren't reported at all. It looked like the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, still didn't believe the Dark Lord was back.  
  
And Harry had been getting lots mail that summer. His friends asking him how he was. Hermione, Sirius, Remus, all the Weasleys, Hagrid, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, most of Gryffindor house, Cho Chang, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 5th years, and even Blaise Zambini and Jason Moon, Slytherin 5th years. Most were asking him how he was after the Third Task and Cedric's death, partially influenced by Rita Skeeter's article in the Daily Prophet saying he was "not quite right in the head", but Harry appreciated it all the same. He admitted to Neville that he knew what happened to his parents and the two were become close friends through the post.  
  
With all the running he had been doing, Harry was growing fast. He now stood at 5'9 and had a nice tan from being outside a lot. He spent his paycheck getting new clothes and Neville had sent him an herbal remedy to fix his eyesight. Without his glasses, his unique green eyes stood out and contrasted nicely with his cute, messy black hair. All in all, he was very hunky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the 20th of July, Harry set off to the town pool for a nice relaxing swim. After, he stretched out next to the pool with a copy of Shakespeare's Hamlet. A girl with short brown hair sat down next to him.  
  
"Hello!", she said brightly. "Beautiful day, isn't it."  
  
"Yeah, it is", he agreed, tearing his eyes away from the book.  
  
"Are you new?", she asked curiously. "I don't recognize you."  
  
"We just moved in. Harry Potter." He stuck out his hand.  
  
She shook it. "Amy Tristian. You know, you're name sounds familiar, but I just can't place it."  
  
"Really, I haven't a clue why?", he replied innocently before changing the subject. "What's there to do around here anyway."  
  
They spent the afternoon walking around the neighborhood, chatting about friends and the like, until it grew dark. Harry walked Amy home and a little girl with brown pigtails raced out to meet them.  
  
"There you are!", she exclaimed. "It's dinner time and I'm starving."  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "You must be Amy's sister, Fiona. She told me lots about you."  
  
"Really? Who are you?"  
  
"This is my friend, Harry.", Amy replied for him. "We met at the pool today."  
  
"Well, why don't you invite him for dinner. We have plenty.", said a voice from behind them. There stood an older man, presumably Mr. Tristian.  
  
"If you're sure, sir?", Harry politely said.  
  
Mr. Tristian smiled. "Of course."  
  
The Tristians plus one Potter had a pleasant meal and were sitting in the lounge afterwards.  
  
"That was excellent, Mrs. Tristian. Thank You for inviting me."  
  
"It was our pleasure."  
  
"So, Fiona, where do you go to school?", he asked, making small talk. Immediately, the room grew uncomfortable.  
  
"Er...Ah...Hogwarts School for the....Gifted.", she stuttered.  
  
Harry's eyes lit up. "Ah, well then I should probably tell you to watch out for the...'chemistry' teacher, Professor Snape. He's not the most likeable person in the world."  
  
The Tristians were shocked, but Fiona exclaimed, "You're a wizard! I knew I heard you're name before. Hold on!" and she raced upstairs. Everyone was still staring at each other when she came back. "You're Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived!" Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh, that's where your name's from. Her incessant rambling." Fiona stuck out her tongue at her sister and Harry laughed.  
  
"You can tell me all about Hogwarts!", Fiona gushed.  
  
"I would love to, but not today. I really have to be getting home." Fiona's smile drooped a little, but it perked up again at Amy's next statement.  
  
"We were planning on meeting at the pool tomorrow anyway, why don't I just bring her along."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you two then." And Harry Potter set off back home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry spent all off his free time with the Tristian girls during the past week. He told stories of Hogwarts and Amy showed him the "Muggle pleasures in life" as she put it. Which included teaching him how to dance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
This brings us back to where we left him. Harry had receive a box of food products from Mrs. Weasleys, a chain with the Gryffindor pendant from Ginny, a book on chess from Ron, some Egyptian coins from Bill, dragon tooth from Charlie, a book about the O.W.L.s from Percy, test products from Fred and George, a books on Defensive spells from both Remus and Neville, a book on Seeker Tactics from Cho and another Quidditch one from Viktor, wand polish from Fleur ( a joke from the Weighing of the Wands), and various candy from everyone else. But the best was from Sirius, who had given him a book of pictures of every prank the Marauders had played. It was the most Harry had ever gotten for his birthday and it was a little overwhelming. Yawning, he vowed he would start notes to everyone tomorrow when he got back. Amy had made him take the day off, so they could go to the movies to celebrate. He turned off his light, but before he could fall asleep, two more owls tapped on his window. 


	3. A Shocking Turn of Events

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I just got caught up in my other stories. But I have that work out now. I'm going to update in order: this story, HP and SH, DDNT, and then Corkscrews. Hopefully, I'll be able to update a couple times a week, as long as I don't have too much work to do.  
  
Okay, and thanks to Lya; Hermione HP; and JerseyGirl03.  
  
CH3: A Shocking Turn of Events  
  
~[Harry] turned off his light, but before he could fall asleep, two more owls tapped on his window.~  
  
Realizing it might be some time before he could turn in, Harry dragged himself back over to the window. He let in the owls: A gray one carrying a large box and a deep brown one. He took the gray one's burden first.  
  
Inside the box were bundles of papers and a few slightly smaller boxes. On top of the pile was a letter, which Harry promptly opened.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
These were left with me by your parents to be returned to you on your fifteenth birthday. There are things in here that I'm sure you'll want, but also things that you may not wish to know. Always remember, you can't change the past, only the future.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Puzzled, Harry put the letter aside and reached into the box, extracting another envelope.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you are reading this now, we are no longer with you. Voldemort's been after us for years and we knew this would probably be the outcome. We only hope that you are safe and happy, and know that we have always loved you.  
  
As much as we would like to be there in person to tell you this, circumstances haven't cooperated. So, you must read it here now.  
  
You are the heir of Godric Gryffindor. The last one.  
  
Now, we know this will be a shock to you, but you need to know. Gryffindor is your father's great-grandfather, many times removed. That is why the Dark Lord is after us now, that is also why he is after you in your time, if he is still alive.  
  
And if he is still alive, it will be you who will defeat him. We wish that he is gone so that you can have a good life, but if he isn't....  
  
This will be hard for you to take, but it is your destiny. And always remember, no matter what, we are proud of you and watching you from wherever we are now.  
  
All of our love,  
  
Mum and Dad  
  
Harry stared at the letter in shock. 'Me? The heir of Gryffindor?!?' He flashed back to his second year...'"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat, Harry," Dumbledore had said. At least it makes sense now.'  
  
He shook himself out if his reverie and peered back into the box. There were pictures of everyone: his parents, him, Sirius, Remus, Wormtail, even some of the Hogwarts staff. One of Harry's favorite was of his parents, Padfoot, Moony, and two girls he didn't recognize, lounging around the Gryffindor common room. They looked about Harry's age.  
  
He dug deeper and pulled out a bunch of official looking papers and a key. The paper on top of the pile was his birth certificate.  
  
"Harry James David Albus William Godric Gryffindor Stanton Renault Taylor Evans Potter?" Harry read aloud, making a face. "That's my full name? Uggg." The rest of the stack seemed to be bank statements and deeds and such. Harry decided to read it later. But, nestled at the very bottom, was the Sword of Gryffindor and a note that echoed the one from first year, 'Use it well.'  
  
He turned to the brown owl who was looking impatient.  
  
As soon as Harry had taken the letter from the owls leg, it took off. He opened it and read:  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
Happy 15th Birthday. I hope you enjoy it for it may be your last. I want you to know I am watching you, waiting for the right moment to strike. You may have gotten lucky back in June, but you are still only a teenager. You have no chance against the greatest wizard ever. We will meet again soon and I'm sure you will be interested in what you learn.  
  
Until then,  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at the parchment. "Somebody has been reading too many comic books," he said sarcastically, although he did wish he knew what Voldemort meant by, 'what you learn.' He sighed and laid down to bed for a hopefully dreamless sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Okay, I know this is kind of cliche so far, but it will get better. Trust me and read on. 


	4. Alley Days

A/N: Sadly, soon this story will become AU(though not too sadly because that means the 5th book has come out. Yay!!!) I just want to write this here before I forget....This story has already been planned and plotted out, and will continue on in the course I've set, no matter what happens in the next book.  
  
That said, thanks to JerseyGirl03; jas; sara; and jul!  
  
Okay, I've written this chapter in many different ways, but I can't seem to get the first part to sound right. Oh well. I'm not very happy with it and hope I won't have so much trouble with the next one.  
  
******** = journal entries  
  
CH: Alley Days  
  
~.....[Harry] did wish he knew what Voldemort meant by, 'what you learn.' He sighed and laid down to bed for a hopefully dreamless sleep.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the day after Harry's birthday, August 1st. Yesterday, Amy and Fiona had thrown him a small party, his first ever. And to make it up to them, he agreed to take the girls to Diagon Alley. Something he wish he hadn't done now.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Why did I do agree to this?!? It's Diagon Alley! It'll be filled with witches and wizards! How can I face them after all that has happened? And what will they say? Between Rita Skeeter's articles, the Tournament, and the rumors going around, who knows how they'll react to me! And I don't want to bring Amy and Fiona into that.  
  
I've read the recent Daily Prophets. I know the political struggle going on between the Ministry, Dumbledore, and Voldemort. AND I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE MIDDLE! I just want to be a normal 15 year old who can enjoy a day out with his friends.  
  
But, I won't get that will I? Because I'm the Boy Who Bloody Lived. And, I've got to get used to it. And, no matter what people believe, you only live once.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Harry, dressed in a new, green, polo-shirt and jeans, arrived at the Tristian house. He rang the bell.  
  
"Harry!" Fiona wrapped her arms around him as soon as the door opened. "I can't wait to see Diagon Alley! Where will we go first? Will I get my wand at - what was that place you told me about - Olivanders? Can I get an owl like Hedwig?"  
  
Harry smiled down at the small girl. Over the time they spent together, he began to see her as the little sister he never had. "Whoa, one question at a time."  
  
Amy came out and shut the door behind her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she said quietly to Harry. He nodded as Fiona grabbed onto his arm and dragged him along.  
  
"Let's go then!" the eleven year old chirped excitedly. The teenagers laughed as they set off down the road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Amy both took one of Fiona's hands and tried to sneak to the back door unnoticed. Harry could hear snippets of conversations as they passed.  
  
"Did you hear? There saying the person behind all the attacks lately is You- Know-Who!"  
  
"But if he was really back, the ministry would tell us, right?"  
  
"I think they're just as scared as we are about what that means. They won't tell us unless they're sure."  
  
"But, I heard You-Know-Who is the one who killed the Diggory boy during the Triwizard Tournament. And if they're waiting for another sign, are they waiting for more people to die?"  
  
'These people aren't that far off,' Harry thought sadistically.  
  
They had almost managed to slip out when Tom, the bartender, called out "Why, Hello Mr. Potter."  
  
The whole place went deathly quiet as everyone turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Hello Tom", he called back and the group rushed out the backdoor to enter Diagon Alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fiona did end up getting what she wanted most. Her new wand was 7 inches long, containing a dragon heartstring, and made of oak. And, on further deliberation, both girls decided their parents would definitely want to see the Alley, so they'd have to wait to get the rest of Fiona's supplies.  
  
Now really wanting to travel back through the pub so soon, Harry decided to stay and shop for awhile and bid the girls good-bye. 'And,' he thought, 'it'll be easier handling any problems that come up by myself.'  
  
Harry rambled down the cobblestone streets up to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. After filling his money bag, he set off towards Flourish and Blotts. Although he hadn't received his school list yet, he wanted to get a couple of books for background reading. He pick up The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Curses and Counter Curses, The History of Wizarding War, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. He was about to leave when a small, red book caught his eye. A Guide to Protect Yourself from the Worst was emblazed in gold against it's leather cover. He added that to the pile as well.  
  
He walked up to the counter to pay for his purchases. The clerk eyed his pile suspiciously.  
  
"A bit paranoid, aren't we?" she asked as he totaled up the items.  
  
"Not paranoid, realistic," Harry replied.  
  
At this the clerk started going slower, as if to keep Harry there longer.  
  
"Why? Do you know anything about what's going on lately?"  
  
"Enough," he answered, vaguely.  
  
The clerk finally finished and bowed Harry from his shop. Since, he didn't have anything else to buy until he got his supply list, he decided to brave the Leaky Cauldron and have lunch.  
  
When Harry entered the L.C. again, he went straight over to Tom and ordered a buterbeer.  
  
"So, got something on your mind young Harry," questioned Tom as Harry sat down at the bar.  
  
"A lot of things," said Harry.  
  
"Do you know what has been going on lately?"  
  
"Why do people keep asking me that," he sighed.  
  
"Well, because you're... you," was the reply.  
  
He chuckled. "Yes, it's about what's happened. And I do know what is going on."  
  
Now, the whole restaurant went quiet again, waiting for the Boy Who Lived's answer.  
  
"So, is..." Tom's voiced dropped to a whisper."You-Know-Who involved?"  
  
Before Harry could answer, the fire in the corner turned green and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, walked out.  
  
"Good afternoon Tom, do make a pot of tea, will y..." Fudge trailed off when he caught sight of Harry. "Ah, Harry, you're here."  
  
"Hello to you too, Mr. Minister," Harry drawled, sarcastically. Ever since the way Fudge had acted after the task, he had a very low opinion of the Minister.  
  
"Well, Harry can I talk to you. Alone. In one of the private parlors please, Tom."  
  
"Of course, Minister," the bartender replied. And, before Harry could protest, he was led to a small room behind the kitchens.  
  
"So, what were you telling them before I arrived," Fudge questioned as soon as they were alone.  
  
"Nothing. Yet," Harry added as an afterthought.  
  
"Don't say any of your lies here. You'll create a mass panic!"  
  
"Do you want Voldemort to take over and have those people know nothing about it?"  
  
The Minister flinched at the name, but brushed it off.  
  
"You-Know-Who is not back! There is no proof!"  
  
"I was there! I saw it happen! Isn't Cedric enough proof for you?" Harry was starting to get angry and was sure things would start exploding if he didn't calm down soon.  
  
Fudge's eyes hardened."You will say nothing if you know what's good for you. Just get out of the Leaky Cauldron and go home. And if anyone else asks you what you know, you will simply say 'We do not know the source of the attacks yet, but I know the ministry is looking into it.' Okay?"  
  
Harry mumbled his assent.  
  
When they left to go back into the main area, everyone was looking at Harry expectantly.  
  
Harry calmly stated "We do not know the source of the attacks yet, but I know the ministry is looking into it," although his eyes flashed dangerously at Fudge. He went and paid Tom for the drink, picked up his bag, and left without another word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Harry spent the morning looking over his new books. He figured if there was going to be a war coming up, he should learn all he could about past wars and how to protect himself. Sometime, in the middle of Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, his stomach started to rumble. He looked over at the clock and realized it was almost lunchtime. Since the Dursley's weren't home and Harry didn't feel like cooking, he decided to go back to the Leaky Cauldron and just hoped there wasn't a repeat of yesterday's events.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Although everyone stared at Harry when he arrived, he ignored them and went to the bar to order lunch. He had just started eating when a voice called his name.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned around to see who the speaker was. He immediately recognized her. It was Parvati Patil, another Gryffindor 5th year. She was surveying Harry with interest.  
  
"Hey, Parvati," he said back. She pulled her chair up to Harry's table.  
  
"Someone's had a productive summer," she cooed and Harry turned a light crimson.  
  
"Growth Spurt," he shrugged and went back to eating."How's your summer going?"  
  
"The usual. Went shopping in Paris for a week and then stayed at the Willmount Magical Resort."  
  
Harry merely nodded. He knew the Patils were rich, so her massive vacations didn't surprise him.  
  
"That sounds nice. Unfortunately," he checked his watch, "I've gotta be at work in another 10 minutes, so I should be leaving."  
  
"Oh." Parvati pouted. "I hope to see you again soon, Harry."  
  
"Likewise." And with that he paid for lunch and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
The next week past uneventfully. He went to work and lessons. He didn't have any visions and there wasn't even any new attacks in the Daily Prophet. Though the silence made Harry more uneasy than relieved. Just as Harry was about to go down for breakfast, an owl flew in. Harry took the letter off and immediately saw that it was from Hogwarts. Inside he found, not only his supply list, but another letter as well. As he pulled it out, a silver badge fell onto his bed. Harry read the paper:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected as one of the Gryffindor 5th year Prefects, along with Hermione Granger. This is an honor that should not be taken lightly. I'm sure you'll do a fine job.  
  
Congratulations,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
P.S. You're parents would have been proud. They were both made prefect in their 5th year, too.  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat. 'I'm a prefect like my parents,' he thought. He set the letter and badge on his bedside table before bounding happily to breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That day Harry set off to Diagon Alley to buy his supplies for the year. He waved a hello to Tom as he passed through the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley. After filling his moneybag at Gringotts again he set off to Madame Malkin to buy new robes. It seemed like an eternity of measuring before she was finally done and she kept asking him questions while she pinned him up. It took all Harry self control to refrain from commenting on the Death Eater situation. Then he went to restock his potion ingredients and parchment and quills. All he had left was to go to Flourish and Blotts. He had finished reading the books he bought last time and wanted to get some more while he was there.  
  
'I'm turning into a regular Hermione,' he thought wryly as he browsed the selves. He had already picked up a standard book of spells grade 5, a book on dueling, and one on phoenixes and their healing powers. As searched settled on the biographies on Godric Gryffindor and Merlin, Warding off Dark Creatures, and an interesting looking one on ghosts and poltergeists. As he rounded the corner to pay for them, he ran smack into someone, and Harry and the books went flying.  
  
Harry pulled the biography of Merlin off his head to see who he ran into. Lying there, in the mist the books was a girl with long blond hair and big brown eyes. It took Harry a minute to place her while she wasn't in her Hogwarts uniform. Her name was Lisa Turpin and she was a 5th year Ravenclaw. Harry stood up and held out his hand.  
  
"Sorry, Lisa. I wasn't looking where I was going." He helped her up.  
  
"That's okay, neither was I." She looked up and met his eyes. "Harry?" Her eyes widened in surprise. Harry nodded. "Wow, you sure changed," she stated.  
  
"Everyone keeps saying that." He shot her a lopsided grin. "I have no idea why."  
  
Lisa giggled as Harry bent down to sort out the books. When they finally got the piles straightened out, Lisa commented on his.  
  
"And I thought I read a lot."  
  
"Oh, I don't read them. I donate them to a dwarf colony for them to sit on."  
  
Lisa stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. When she finally calmed down she asked "How come we never sat and talked before, Harry? It seems like we have a lot in common"  
  
"Good question. But you're suppose to be the smart Ravenclaw who knows all the answers."  
  
"Yeah, and you're suppose to be the loyal Gryffindor who is such a good friend. Shouldn't you know the answers to questions pertaining to friendship?"  
  
Harry though for a moment."Good point."  
  
"Say, Harry, do you live around here?"  
  
"Just down the block. Why?"  
  
"I live near here as well. How about we meet for lunch tomorrow at Florean Fortescues. That is, if you're not busy, Oh Great Popular One."  
  
"I'd love to. And it's Mr. Popular One to you."  
  
They laughed as they went to pay for their books.  
  
"See ya tomorrow, Lisa."  
  
"Bye, Harry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Harry slept in. He dressed in white, cotton shirt and a pair of black jeans, and absentmindedly tried to flatten his hair, even though he knew it was hopeless. At 11:45, he left for Diagon Alley. He passed through the Leaky Cauldron and wandered up the Alley, to Florean Fortescues, where Lisa was already waiting.  
  
"Hello. I wasn't late was I?" he asked when he sat down at the table across from her.  
  
"No, I'm just early. Actually, I tend to be early for everything. It drives Snape nuts because you can't take points for NOT being late to class."  
  
Harry laughed at this."I should try that sometime. Snape already hates me, so this will just irritate him."  
  
"Why does he hate you so much?"  
  
So Harry launched into the story of the Marauders and Lisa told him that her younger brother was starting Hogwarts that year and how he was a terrible prankster.  
  
"It's gonna be hard taking points from him because he's related and all that, but I know I'll have to."  
  
"You're a prefect?" asked Harry. Lisa blushed and nodded. "Me, too."  
  
Then they started talking about prefect responsibilities, their friends, and even their favorite foods. Before they knew it, it was already three in the afternoon.  
  
Harry and Lisa started walking to the other end of Diagon Alley. Lisa lived in one of the houses there, over an antique shop her mother ran. Her father on the other hand, worked for the department of Magical Games and Sports. This made her a die-hard Quidditch fan. They had just started on a discussion of the possible outcomes for the World Cup that year when they heard a scream.  
  
They turned around. Coming up the middle of the Alley were 5 Death Eaters flanked by 2 dementors. Harry didn't give it a second though. He reached into his robes and shouted "Expecto Patronum!" The Dementors fled and Harry was left with only the five Death Eaters to deal with. One shot a stunning spell straight at Lisa. She hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"Now, we have some business to deal with Potter. You're coming with us," came a low voice from under the hood.  
  
"And if I don't," Harry whispered, threateningly. His grip on his wand tightened.  
  
Just then, they all attacked. Harry hit one with a stunning spell, another with the body bind, and the last with a sleeping spell he got out of one of his new books.  
  
"Impressive, Potter. But how do you handle this." With that he shot the Cruciatus Curse at Harry. Quickly, Harry conjured up the strongest shield he knew. "Protegia!" The curse was absorbed by the shield and the Death Eater looked shocked. Unfortunately, the other wasn't. He hit Harry with the Cruciatus from behind and Harry didn't have enough time to create another shield. While under Crucio, the first Death Eater shot a stunning spell at him and the world went dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa Turpin was confused. She had just been chatting with Harry and now she was....floating in darkness. That couldn't be right. Somewhere above her, a voice was chanting 'Wake up, wake up.' The voice mumbled something else and, finally, light broke through.  
  
"Miss, are you alright?" a man about thirty asked her.  
  
Lisa was dazed. "Huh?" She was sitting on the ground, just outside of Madame Malkin's, and there were swarms of Aurors everywhere. They seemed to be questioning people. "What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?" She shook her head. "Nothing?"  
  
"Well," Lisa began. "I had just eaten lunch with Harry and he was walking back with me..." She looked around. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"You better come with me." The man led her over to where a few more Aurors were interrogating a middle-aged couple.  
  
"The boy shot a Patronus at the Dementors," the woman shuddered. "It looked like some kind of deer or horse."  
  
"A stag," Lisa whispered. The other Aurors turned to her.  
  
"You're awake, Miss...." one started.  
  
"Turpin. Lisa Turpin."  
  
"Right, Miss Turpin. We're just trying to figure out what happened here. After we've finished talking with the Harts" he motioned to the couple "we need to ask you a few questions. Is that all right." Lisa nodded her head and Mrs. Hart began again.  
  
"Then they stunned Lisa." She shot the girl a sympathetic glance. "And the boy and the Death Eaters started talking."  
  
Mr. Hart took over. "We were to far away to hear, but they looked like they were arguing. Then, the boy knocked out three of them."  
  
"He was very good," interjected Mrs. Hart. "And, he even blocked the Crutatious Curse with some kind of silvery shield." The Aurors had quizzical looks on their faces. "At least, he did the first time."  
  
"He was hit the second?" a female Auror asked.  
  
"Yes," said Mr. Hart. "By the other one. And the first stunned him. They took him away by Portkey."  
  
The man who woke her up spoke next. "Thank you for cooperation in this." The Harts nodded and walked away. He turned back to Lisa. "Miss Turpin, could you tell us who your friend was?"  
  
Lisa looked down at her feet and said softly, "Harry. Harry Potter." 


	5. Into the Belly of the Beast

A/N: There will be more updates over the next week, which should make everyone happy. It's mostly due to the fact final exams are coming up and I won't have much time to post from June 9th to June 23. Also, the week of the 16-20 I'm going to be in a play! We have rehearsals every night that week and the shows themselves are on June 21 and 22. Then it'll be summer and I can write whenever I want. Yay!  
  
Thanks to my only reviewer [and favorite because of that :^)] LoonyLoopyLisa! But, please people! I need the reviews to live on!  
  
Also, a thank you for Lemony Snicket and his wonderful work for inspiring the title of this chapter.  
  
CH5: Into the Belly of the Beast  
  
~While under Crucio, the first Death Eater shot a stunning spell at [Harry] and the world went dark.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Harry awoke he ached all over. He strained to remember what made him hurt so much. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had been captured!!! He also remember Lisa, lying on the ground next to him. He hoped that wherever she was, she was safe. Harry struggled to move, but found he was bound to a pillar in a strange chamber bathed in eerie green light. He had a sense of horrible deja-vu from the third task as his scar erupted with pain.  
  
On the other side of the chamber, he heard a high, cold laughter. All around them he heard the pops of people Aparating in. Although his head felt like it would burst, he forced himself to look up into the red eyes of the person who had been haunting his dreams all summer. Lord Voldemort.  
  
The Death Eaters made a circle around where Voldemort and Harry stood. Harry realized with a start that there were more people here than there were last summer. Noticing this, Voldemort spoke up.  
  
"As you can see, Harry Potter. I've been recruiting." At this he let out another bout of laughter. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Private joke you'd like to share with the rest of us, Tom?" He saw the Dark Lord flinch at the use of his real name. Harry realized it probably wasn't a good idea to insult Voldemort at that time, as he had Harry prisoner, but he figured if he was going to die soon anyway, he might as well annoy Voldemort as much as he possibly could.  
  
The Death Eaters must have thought the same as Harry because they shifted nervously, hoping they wouldn't be on the receiving end of their master's wrath.  
  
But Voldemort's lip just curled into a smile. "Got to hand it to you kid. Taking out 3 of my best Death Eaters and still you have the nerve to try and insult me? You've got guts. And now I know I have chosen well."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Before, you asked me what was funny about recruiting. Well, I've been looking for the perfect person. Someone who will learn the Dark Arts from me and will follow in my footsteps to purge the Wizarding Community. Someone to be my heir. And I'm recruiting you." Harry was shocked. But, before he could reply, Voldemort continued.  
  
"I needed someone who could strike terror into the hearts of wizards everywhere. And who better than their savior. Imagine the terror it would inspire. The Boy Who Lived, champion of good and all that is right, joining ranks with the most powerful dark wizard ever. So what do you say, Harry. Join me and we will rule the world."  
  
Harry stared incredulously at Voldemort for a second before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"And what, pray-tell, are we laughing at?"  
  
"You...think you....can...just ask me...to be evil...and then...I just...wwwilll." Harry trailed off when he realized Voldemort was being serious. "Why would I join someone who murdered my parents and ruined countless lives?" he asked.  
  
Voldemort's eyes flashed. "You will join me. One way or another." He to his Death Eaters. "Take him to his cell. Oh, but before you go, Harry, I have a small gift for you. Crucio." Harry was under Cruciatus for longer than he could ever remember and then the world went blissfully black again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the next weeks, Harry was in Hell. Voldemort and the Death Eaters inflicted any torture on him that they knew - Muggle, magical, everything. Harry couldn't believe someone out there was sick enough to invent these spells. But, through it all, he wouldn't break. What felt like years to Harry passed before something finally changed.  
  
One day, Harry was sitting in his cell tending a wound on his leg and dreaming of ways to escape, when the door suddenly opened and two people were thrown inside with him. One was a tall woman, in about her mid- twenties, with long dark brown hair, who seemed to be shouting all the pain she would cause the Death Eaters when she got out. The other was a man about Sirius's age, with dirty blond hair. He was just sitting there, staring at the woman, perhaps waiting for her to finish.  
  
"You know, yelling at them doesn't exactly work. Trust me, I've tried." The woman spun around to see who was speaking and her eyes widened at the sight of Harry. He supposed he must look terrible, considering the white shirt he was wearing was now a deep shade of red. She didn't seem to be saying anything more so Harry continued.  
  
"Do you happen to know what date is?"  
  
"It's the 24th of August," she replied.  
  
"I've been here only two weeks," he mumbled mostly to himself.  
  
The woman spoke up again. "Um excuse me, aren't you a little, well, young to be a prisoner here?"  
  
Harry gave a hollow laugh. "You think they care?"  
  
The man and woman exchanged glances. The woman went and sat next to Harry. "Hi, my name is Marigold Senter and this is my friend John Backon. Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Harry."  
  
"Harry, huh? Just one name? No last. Plain Harry. Kinda like the American singers who only have a first name."  
  
Harry gave a weak chuckle at her attempt at a joke. "It's Harry Potter."  
  
At this, John spoke up. "Harry Potter? As in...Harry Potter, Harry Potter?"  
  
"Last time I checked."  
  
"You know, everyone thinks you're dead."  
  
"Really? Well, I not. I'm here."  
  
"Somebody's stating the obvious."  
  
"How is it you're still alive," asked Marigold.  
  
"Voldemort doesn't want me dead. He wants me to serve him."  
  
Marigold and John didn't flinch at the name as they were in shock.  
  
"You-Know-Who here?" John choked out. "Alive?"  
  
"Who else."  
  
"But he can't be back, can he?"  
  
"He's been back since June 24th."  
  
"But that's the day of the....," John trailed off, and Harry nodded. Marigold's eyes widened as she realized all the rumors were true. She opened her mouth to question Harry some more when the door opened and two Death Eaters came in. They walked straight over to Harry.  
  
"Come on, Potter. Our master wants to see you."  
  
"Oh joy," Harry replied as he was dragged out of the cell. Marigold and John sadly waved good-bye.  
  
The Death Eaters dragged him into what looked like a waiting area. Another cloaked figure approached him.  
  
"Drop him here," the man said and Harry could distinctly recognize Lucius Malfoy's voice as he was thrown on the floor. Malfoy bent down to Harry's level. "My master gave me permission to 'play' with you until he wants to see you." He straightened back up. "So, have you decided to join us yet? If you do now, it will save you from what the Dark Lord will do in a minute."  
  
Harry looked up at him hatefully. "Go to Hell." He felt something hit him roughly against the mouth.  
  
"I will not tolerate your insolence," Malfoy sneered. "Crucio!"  
  
Harry bit his lip - he had stopped screaming awhile ago, but Lucius pack a pretty punch. When the curse was lifted, Harry wasn't sure if he could stay conscious for much longer. Unfortunately, Voldemort was ready.  
  
The Death Eaters just dumped him on the floor and went to, presumably, get their master. Harry looked around the room. There wasn't much in it. Just a couple of shelves, a desk, and a... a fireplace.  
  
Harry pulled himself up to the mantle. There was a flowerpot of Floo powder. Taking some in his hand he looked for a way to start a fire. He heard footsteps outside and slumped down to the floor. "Ah, Harry. You're looking well," Voldemort smirked as Harry just glared at him. "Make your decision yet."  
  
"I will never serve you. I'd rather die than call you master!" Although he was weak and beaten on the floor, his eyes shone with power and defiance.  
  
"If that's how you feel...Crucio." Harry again felt the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. But this was worse than ever before. Every molecule in his body was on fire and he could feel the blood pouring from his nose and ears. After the curse was over, he distantly heard Voldemort's voice.  
  
"Just leave him in a corner. I'll deal with him later. Come Macnair." Voldemort and Macnair left as the other Death Eater went to push Harry to the side of the room. Harry saw his chance. Summoning all his strength, he punched the Death Eater in the stomach and grab his wand. The Death Eater let out a groan and fell back into the desk. Harry shot "Incendio!" at the fire and threw the Floo power into it. He could hear people running into the room, so he jumped in and shouted "Diagon Alley!" As he was whisked away he heard Voldemort's shouts of "NOOOOOOO" echo in the chamber. 


	6. Escaped!

A/N: I know, I know, I'm going back on what I said before - that I'd update in a certain order. But I just had the sudden urge to write more of this. Not that anyone is reading....  
  
Which brings me to my next point. Please, somebody, anybody, review!!!!!!!!!!!! I have NO reviews for this chapter! This story is my first fic, my baby, and although it is somewhat dull in the beginning, it gets better. I promise.  
  
Maybe if I rename it, or make a better summary....  
  
CH6: Escaped  
  
~[Harry] could hear people running into the room, so he jumped in and shouted "Diagon Alley!" As he was whisked away he heard Voldemort's shouts of "NOOOOOOO" echo in the chamber.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry fell out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron with a crash. He could hear screams around him, but didn't care. He just wanted to fall into nothingness. He was vaguely aware that someone was turning him over and telling him he had to stay awake. He opened his eyes and saw a familiar figure standing over him.  
  
"Tom?" he whispered.  
  
Tom's eyes widened in shock as he recognized who was on the floor of his pub. "Harry?" He turned to someone standing behind him and told them to get a doctor, quickly. The next thing Harry knew he was being hoisted up into a chair by the window.  
  
"Harry, Harry, can you hear me?" Tom was lightly slapping Harry on the side of the face. "You have to stay awake!"  
  
Harry mumbled "Get Dumbledore," before passing out again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Harry woke he was in one of the rooms in the Leaky Cauldron. He saw that Dumbledore was sitting in a chair next to him and a large black dog was laying at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Professor?" Then, Dumbledore noticed Harry was awake.  
  
"Good afternoon, Harry. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I only have a headache." Then he turned to the large dog. "Snuffles?" When the dog heard his name, he sat up. Immediately upon seeing Harry awake, he jumped off the bed and turned into Sirius.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I was so worried. Are you alright? Do you need anything? Something to drink? Another pillow?"  
  
"Sirius, I'm fine. Really," he added at Sirius' skeptical look.  
  
"You're missing for more than 2 weeks and then you're unconscious for 3 days, and you're just fine?"  
  
"Right. Wait, I was out for 3 days?"  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
"Well, I'm alright. Though, could I got downstairs for some breakfast? Or lunch?"  
  
"It's not a good idea for you to be...", Sirius started, but Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"If you're sure you can walk, you can go."  
  
"Albus!"  
  
Harry practically leapt out of bed. With a small limp he headed downstairs with the Headmaster and a dog following behind.  
  
As usual, when Harry went downstairs the whole place went quiet. He went to the bar.  
  
"Good day, Tom. Do you think I could get some sandwiches?"  
  
"Of course, Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Just a small headache."  
  
"Here drink this." He placed a small glass of bright purple liquid on the table. Harry saw that it was a headache-cure potion and gulped it down.  
  
"Thanks." The last remaining parts of his headache went away as he ate lunch. After he was full, Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Um, what happened to Lisa? Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine, Harry. Just a little shaken up from being stunned. Actually, she, along with Ron and Hermione spend a lot of time here while you were unconscious."  
  
Harry let out the breath he was holding and smiled. "Can I see them soon?"  
  
"Of course. But, first, Mr. Fudge wants to speak with you. We should leave for the ministry as soon as you get changed."  
  
Harry sighed. "Can't we just tell him I'm still unconscious? Or have gone mute?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "This is important Harry. He just wants to make sure you're alright."  
  
"Really?" Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Since when did he care."  
  
"Just go get ready."  
  
Harry limped up stairs to his room. He put on some of his clothes that must have been brought here from the Dursley's. Also, a new black robe that was draped over the chair.  
  
After he was dressed he had tried to do something with his hair. Looking in the mirror he noticed, in addition to several scars on his arms, legs, and back, he had one that stretched vertically across his lips, on the right side of his face. He sighed, realizing he would have another noticeable scar. He went back downstairs to a waiting Dumbledore. The professor handed him some Floo powder. He threw it in the fire and was taken to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stepped out of the fireplace. He looked around. The ministry was a octagonal building. The walls were a blueish-white color and the rugs were purple. There were people in multi-colored robes rushing everywhere, some carrying papers and some working on varying magical objects. When Dumbledore arrived he took Harry by the arm and the set off to the left. As they passed many people waved at them, mostly recognizing Dumbledore, and stared after Harry. But Harry didn't notice this. He was busy looking around. Over each desk, the paperwork seemed to be floating and there were strange brightly colored balls flying around. He tugged on Dumbledore's sleeve.  
  
"Professor, what are those?" he asked, as a green one zinged past their ears.  
  
"Their Bubbles, Harry. The different departments use them to communicate to one another. Ah, here we are."  
  
He had stopped outside a giant red door. The name 'Cornelius Fudge' was imprinted on it, right above 'Minister of Magic'. The secretary was stationed at a desk next to it, staring at them in awe.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter and I have an appointment with the Minister."  
  
The secretary nodded and her eyes flicked up to Harry's forehead. "He is expecting you. Right through there, Headmaster, Mr. Potter." And with that they pushed through the door.  
  
They went into a golden walled office. Harry could see Fudge arguing with someone from the Hexes Department through the fire. He motioned for them to take a seat.  
  
"Can we wrap this up, Delaney. It appears someone is here to see me."  
  
"Of course, I'll send the paperwork straight up."  
  
The fire went out and Fudge turned around. He cleared his throat when he saw who was standing there.  
  
"Ah yes, Albus, good to see you. How are you feeling, Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine Mr. Fudge." An uneasy silence drifted over the room.  
  
"Didn't you have something you wanted to talk to Harry about, Cornelius?" questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"Right, straight to business. Now Harry, I know you've been through a terrible ordeal, but I need to ask you a couple questions."  
  
"Shoot," replied Harry.  
  
"Well, first, there has been a lot of disappearances lately and I was hoping you would know where they held you."  
  
"Sorry, I don't. I was stunned when they brought me in."  
  
"That's quite alright. Now you didn't see any other prisoners there, did you?"  
  
"Actually, I did. Two."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"They said their names were Marigold Senters and John Backon."  
  
At this, Fudge did a double take. "You saw Senter and Backon."  
  
Harry was confused. "Yeah, why? Who are they?"  
  
"Marigold is our best Auror and John's head Obliviator. Their disappearance caused quite a stir. Much like yours did. People figure if the Death Eaters get you or someone who is trained in dueling, then they could get anyone."  
  
Harry nodded his head. Now he knew why they would have gone after them. Voldemort's trying to upset the government. And it was working.  
  
Dumbledore's voice broke Harry out of his thoughts. "If that's all, Cornelius, Harry needs rest."  
  
"Of course, of course. Get better, Harry." The Minister showed them from his office.  
  
"He was acting particularly nice. Do you think he's sick?" Harry said, once they were out of earshot. Dumbledore had to stifle a laugh, but his eyes were twinkling.  
  
"No Harry. Although it's hard to believe, the Minister is somewhat human. Deep down at least."  
  
"Very deep down."  
  
They arrived at the fireplaces and were sent back to the Leaky Cauldron. As Harry stepped back out, someone wrapped him in a big hug.  
  
"Oh Harry, I was so worried. I was revived and they said you were captured. Everyone thought you were dead. I had just talk to you all day and then you were dead. And it was in all the papers so I saw you're picture everyday. It was horrible." Harry looked down and saw Lisa sobbing into his shirt.  
  
"It's alright, Lisa. Everything's fine."  
  
"It's not just that. The day you came back I was here. I had gone to lunch with my older brother and then you came through the fire. There was so much blood. It..it...I..," she trailed off, crying softly.  
  
Harry sat her down in a chair and crouched next to it. "Hey, cheer up. I hate to see you looking so sad." She gave him a weak smile. "There. That's the Lisa I know. Now, trust me. Everything will be fine. I promise you. I'll make sure of it."  
  
Lisa stopped crying. "Thanks Harry," she whispered. "Oh, here I am, hogging you all to myself. There are three people over there who were just as worried as I were." Harry looked to where she was pointing. Standing there were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Ginny gave him a smile, but was glaring at Lisa. Harry sighed. He knew Ginny had a crush on him, but he hope she wasn't going to hate every friend he had that was a girl. The strange part though, was that a similar look was mirrored in Hermione's eyes as well.  
  
Hermione was next. She swooped down on him as soon as he was done cheering up Lisa.  
  
"Oh Harry, when I heard that you disappeared, I panicked. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. I realized how much I would miss you." Hermione stated tearing, too.  
  
"Hey, why's everyone crying. I'm back, I'm fine, there's no reason to cry." He put a finger under her chin and made her look into his eyes. "Like I said, everything will turn out all right, Mione. We'll stick together and they won't win." Hermione wiped her eyes.  
  
"I know. I was just scared I'd never see you play Quidditch, or laugh, or smile again."  
  
"Well, I'm smiling now."  
  
Hermione put a finger on his lips. "You got another scar."  
  
"I know, it's becoming a bad habit of mine."  
  
They pulled apart. Harry noticed that Ginny was clutching onto Ron's arm. He smiled at her. "Hey, Gin."  
  
"Hey, Harry. You're alright?"  
  
"Never better."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
The 5 friends spent the rest of the afternoon and evening talking. Finally, around 9:30, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny headed home (Hermione had been staying at the Burrow since Harry had disappeared). Then, Lisa left. Harry volunteered to walk with her, but she wouldn't let him while his leg still hurt. That night when Harry went to his room, he saw Dumbledore and Sirius waiting for him.  
  
"Harry, I know this might be hard, but I need you to tell me exactly what happened since you were captured."  
  
So Harry launched into details of exactly what happened. He told them about Voldemort wanting him to be his heir, about Marigold and John, and about his escape. When he finally finished it was 11 o'clock and he was about to fall asleep.  
  
Dumbledore looked grim. "Well Harry you have again shown wisdom and courage beyond your years. I'm truly sorry you had to go through that. Get some rest." He started walking to the door.  
  
"Actually, Professor," Harry stopped him, "There's something I want to ask you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the next couple of days, Harry spent most of his time in his room. Though it wasn't so bad. He and Sirius got to know each other a lot better. Harry told Sirius about things he and his friends did in their past 4 years at school and Sirius told him about his parents. Harry sent Amy and Fiona a letter with Hedwig, telling them what happened and not to worry. Moony stopped by on the 29th and told them that he would be teaching DADA again this year. They threw him a small party. Lisa visited a lot, too, and Harry told her all about Sirius. They seemed to get along quite well as Sirius reminded her of her little brother, Robert.  
  
On the 31st, Hermione and the Weasley's came to buy their school supplies. Mrs. Weasley fussed over Harry for a ½ an hour before letting them go. He and Lisa followed the rest of them around as they bought everything. Finally, they only had to go to Flourish and Blotts. When Harry told Herm how many books he had read lately, she was very pleased.  
  
"At least I'm having a positive effect on some people," she said, with a pointed look at Ron. He just stuck his tongue out at her and the group laughed.  
  
Harry went up and down the isles and bought another book on dueling, one about defense curses, one about the Unforgivables, and 'Hogwarts: A History'. Ron cracked up when he saw this. Then he eyed the book on the top of the pile. It was one for Arithmacy.  
  
"Why do you need that?" he questioned.  
  
"I asked Dumbledore if I could switch to it the other night. I'm sick of having that old bat predict my death every time I step in her classroom."  
  
Hearing this, Lisa exclaimed, "I switched from Muggle Studies to Arithmacy this year, too!" So she, Harry, and Hermione launched into a discussion about it, while Ron trailed behind, grumbling about 'breathing in poisoned perfume alone'. 


	7. A New School Year

More story....  
  
Oh, and by the way, I apologize for subjecting you to my attempt at a Sorting song.  
  
CH7: A New School Year  
  
~Hearing this, Lisa exclaimed, "I switched from Muggle Studies to Arithmacy this year, too!" So she, Harry, and Hermione launched into a discussion about it, while Ron trailed behind, grumbling about 'breathing in poisoned perfume alone'.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Remus and his 'dog' arrived to take Harry to King's Cross. They arrived with 10 minutes to spare. Harry attracted a lot of attention on the platform. If this was because he had been captured or because he had grown a lot over the summer or even if it was because Sirius looked remarkably like a Grim, he didn't know. Remus went up to the front of the train, while Harry went to go sit in the Prefects' compartment. When he got there, all the new 5th year Prefects were already waiting.  
  
There was Hermione and him for Gryffindor, Lisa and a boy named Terry Boot for Ravenclaw, Justin Flinch-Fletchley and Susan Bones for Hufflepuff, and Blaise Zambini and Jason Moon for Slytherin. At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Attention, new prefects," began the professor, "Congratulation on this wonderful honor. Now, I'm passing out Prefect Handbooks which you are to read through to learn all the new rules." She handed out a little, purple book to everyone. "As 5th years, you are in charge, mainly, of the passwords. I'm going to go talk with the others and while I'm gone, talk to the other prefect in your house on what the first password will be. I'll be back in a bit to find out your choices and inform you common room guards." And then she left.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione. "What should ours be."  
  
"It's got to be really hard so no one else will guess it. How about you pick this time and I'll take next."  
  
"Sounds good." He thought for a moment. "It can be anything?" Hermione nodded. A mischievous grin spread across Harry's face. "Then I know just what it should be." He wrote it on a slip of parchment and put it in an envelope for McGonagall to collect.  
  
After McGonagall collected the passwords (she cracked a small smile at Harry's), the prefects got to know each other. Surprisingly, Jason and Blaise weren't to bad for Slytherins. Jason was a seeker and would have been on the Quidditch team if Malfoy hadn't bought his way on, and he, Harry, Lisa, and Blaise had an intense discussion on which team was better, the Wimbourne Wasps or the Falmouth Falcons, while Hermione read her Prefects guide and talked about rules with Susan. Apparently, Terry's mother was a Muggle and he and Justin were both basketball fans, so they were comparing different games they had been to. Finally, they arrived at the school.  
  
When Harry got off the train, he heard a voice behind him call, "Alright there, Harry?"  
  
He turned around and saw Hagrid. He waved. "I'm fine Hagrid. Did you have a good summer?"  
  
"I'll tell you all about it later." Then he turned back to calling the first years.  
  
Harry caught up to Hermione and Lisa. They got into a carriage with Ron, Fred, George, and one of Lisa's friends, Sally-Anne Perks. They chatted all the way up to the school. The group split up when they got into the Great Hall, Lisa and Sally-Anne had to go to the Ravenclaw table. The rest sat down at the Gryffindor by Dean, Lee, and Seamus. Parvati and Lavender soon joined them. Parvati gave Harry a big hug and told him how worried she was about him. He was saved from a reply by the entry of the first years. McGonagall went up to the front and set up the Sorting Hat. It's brim ripped into a mouth as it began to sing.  
  
Over a century ago  
  
Was when I was made  
  
The years have been hard on me  
  
For now I'm patched and frayed  
  
Though I still can do my job  
  
For that I'm still around  
  
I'll sort you in the houses  
  
'Cause this is what I've found  
  
Gryffindor is where the brave  
  
Will spend most of their time  
  
They will never back down  
  
When other lives are on the line  
  
The house for brains is Ravenclaw  
  
They're the house of smarts  
  
Their thirst for knowledge  
  
Goes right down to their hearts  
  
Hufflepuff are loyal  
  
They work all night and day  
  
You'll always get things done  
  
If you do it the Hufflepuff way  
  
And Slytherin is cunning  
  
A house for those that lie  
  
They have great ambitions  
  
They're witty and they're sly  
  
If you want to know where you belong  
  
You don't have to creep or sneak  
  
Just put me on your head  
  
So I can have a peak!  
  
The school clapped. McGonagall got the list out and started calling names.  
  
"Is it just me or are the sorting songs getting worse?" questioned Seamus.  
  
"It's not just you," replied Harry, Fred, George, and Lee all together.  
  
"Shhhhhh!" said Hermione. "I want to hear this." The table cheered as Devon, Jennifer became a Gryffindor.  
  
They were quiet the rest of the sorting, only making noise to cheer for a new housemate. Finally, Fiona Tristian came up, followed by Robert Turpin. The Sorting Hat took almost 5 minutes for each of them before declaring them a Hufflepuff and Gryffindor respectively.  
  
Harry gave Fiona a small wave before the table erupted with cheers for Robert. Lisa shot her brother a thumbs-up from the Ravenclaw table, before he went and sat next to George and Fred, already willing to help with pranks.  
  
When the Sorting was over, Professor McGonagall took the hat away and Dumbledore stood up for the usual start of the term notices.  
  
"If I could have your attention, please." Everyone looked at the Headmaster expectantly. "Thank you. I want to welcome you all back for another year at Hogwarts. I have a few notices for everyone. I would like to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin for DADA." The hall shook with applause and Remus stood for a moment. "He brought along with him his dog Snuffles. I just wanted to forewarn you, due to his unique appearance." At this, 'Snuffles' came out from under the table and barked. There were several mumbled whispers of "Grim!" across the hall. "I would also like to say that Quidditch is back this year." More applause. "As most of you know, the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden." His eyes strayed onto Fred, George, Harry, and Ron. "This years first Hogsmeade trip, for third years and up, will take place on October 1st. It's been pushed up in case we have to cancel it." There was a short uncomfortable silence. "On to more serious matters, as you know, Voldemort has returned as of last year." Most people flinched at the name, but the first years just stared in shock. This was the first time they were hearing of this. "The Ministry still refuses to believe his revival. There has been a steady rise in Dark Activity and many disappearances." At this his eyes flicked to Harry and they locked gazes. He realized many of the eyes in the hall were on him, but he ignored them. "We all have to be more careful this year. But, you don't want to continue listening to an old man's droning, so, on with the feast!" The food appeared on the plates and everyone dug in.  
  
All to soon the feast was over. When they were dismissed, Harry and Hermione stood up and gathered the first years.  
  
"Alright, my name is Hermione. This is Harry. We're the Gryffindor 5th year Prefects. So if you'll just follow us, we're going to the common room. Anything to add Harry?"  
  
"Nope, you've covered everything. Let's go."  
  
"Um, Excuse me?" Harry turned around to face a firstie he recognized as Bethany Kilnes. "Are you Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry gave a small smile and a nod. A couple of the students began whispering excitedly to each other. "We should probably get going," he said.  
  
Harry and Hermione waved to Lisa and Terry as they led the students upstairs. As they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, they noticed a small corrugation outside.  
  
"There you two are," called Angelina Johnson, a 7th year and Head girl.  
  
"Sorry, got kind of held up," apologized Harry.  
  
Hermione looked at him as they pushed through the crowd towards the painting.  
  
"What's the password?"  
  
"Snape's a slippery Slytherin slimeball," said Harry to the Fat Lady. The people behind him laughed, but Hermione was quick to reprimand.  
  
"Harry!" she tutted. "Really!"  
  
Harry shrugged innocently. "What?"  
  
Shaking her head, Hermione led the first years through the portrait hole.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
In the paragraph which says what they are doing on the train, I have possibly the longest run-on sentence I've ever written. My personal best. Go me! 


	8. Back into the Swing of Things

A/N: Even more story.....  
  
CH8: Back into the Swing of Things  
  
~"Snape's a slippery Slytherin slimeball," said Harry to the Fat Lady. The people behind him laughed, but Hermione was quick to reprimand.  
  
"Harry!" she tutted. "Really!"  
  
Harry shrugged innocently. "What?"  
  
Shaking her head, Hermione led the first years through the portrait hole.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Harry rose early for breakfast. Not wanting to wake anyone, Harry quietly got ready, grabbed the 'Biography of Merlin', and set off towards breakfast. The Great Hall was mostly empty, but he saw Lisa at the Ravenclaw table as she waved him over. He went to her.  
  
"Morning," he said sitting on the bench next to her.  
  
"Good morning, Harry." She handed him a piece of toast. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, but then there was a giant pillow fight in the first year dorm and I was woken up to yell at them."  
  
"Oh dear. Trouble from my brother already? It's got to be a new record."  
  
"Actually, at Fred and George's first feast they managed to turn Dumbledore's beard bright orange."  
  
Lisa spit out her orange juice as she burst into laughter. Harry joined her and they were both practically rolling on the floor by the time people started getting there. Finally, Hermione came down and called him to the Gryffindor table. Harry hugged Lisa good-bye. He picked up his book and headed back over.  
  
"How are you feeling today, Harry?" asked Hermione as soon as Harry was seated at the table.  
  
"Peachy." He grinned at her through a mouthful of toast. "Have we got our schedules yet?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall's just passing them out now."  
  
The professor called Harry and he went up to get his. As he saw what he had first, he choked on his toast.  
  
"This is just cruel and inhumane," Harry complained as he sat down across from Hermione.  
  
"Why? What is it?"  
  
"We have potions first thing today. And Wednesday. And Friday."  
  
"We have it three times?"  
  
Harry just banged his head against the table. "Someone hex me now," came the muffled voice from beneath his arms. Hermione giggled at him.  
  
"What's wrong with him now?" asked Ron as he came down to breakfast with George and Fred.  
  
"We have double potions first thing today and twice more in the week," Hermione said.  
  
"Noooo!" screamed Ron. The whole hall turned to look at him.  
  
"I know Ron," said Harry finally removing his head from the table. "Why should we be poisoned and belittled first thing, again and again, ruining our whole year? I say we take a stand!" At this Harry banged the table with his fist.  
  
Ron jumped right in with him. "Yeah, for students everywhere we must boycott the dungeons." They stood up together and put their hands over their hearts. There was shocked silence all over the hall. Up at the head table, Snape was smirking at them and Remus was shaking with silent laughter. Even Snuffles was smiling. That is, if dogs could smile.  
  
But Harry took one glance in Snape's direction and sat back down. "Who are we kidding?" he moaned.  
  
Ron sat right down, too. "You're right. We can't take on the whole greasy git's army."  
  
"He'll poison our pumpkin juice. We'll find those slimy things in the jars on our pillows."  
  
"I guess this is our last breakfast of sanity."  
  
"This is sane?!?" broke in Hermione, but they ignored her.  
  
"George?" whispered Ron, deathly quiet.  
  
Now George got in on the act as well. "Yes, Ron?" he answered solemnly.  
  
"Will you tell Mom to disregard the questionable magazines under my bed as she goes through my things?"  
  
"Of course, my dear brother." Further down the table Ginny could barely stay sitting from the laughter.  
  
Fred took over for his twin. "Harry, is there anything you want me to tell the Dursley's for you?"  
  
"Ye...," Harry began, but changed his mind. "Actually, no. If Snape doesn't make me insane, the Dursley's will. But if they cart me off to a padded room in St. Mungo's would you please have everyone do the chicken dance before entering the common room. And change the password to 'DinkyDuddydums' after my favorite cousin, who from here on out, I give you full license to test your pranks on."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and gasped. "This means so much to us Harry, you have no idea," began Fred.  
  
"You were always like another little brother for us to torment," continued George.  
  
"And Ron, darling Ron...,"Fred trailed off, eyes watering. "Excuse us." Fred and George started sobbing on each other shoulders, sending Harry and Ron into fits of uncontrollable laughter, along with the rest of the room.  
  
"Honestly, why do I put up with you two?" Hermione said over the noise off the hall.  
  
Harry and Ron broke into identical, angelic grins. "Because you love us," they replied. Hermione just sighed and put her head in her hands causing the entire hall to start up with laughter again. The trio finished breakfast and was just about to set off to the common room to get their books for potions. As they stood however, Snape walked by.  
  
"Don't be late for my class today. I have a real treat for you." He gave a half-smirk at the boys' horrified faces before stalking down the corridor.  
  
Harry threw his arms into the air and looked to the heavens. "Why me?" he groaned. Ron and Hermione grabbed an arm each and physically dragged him from the hall, admist giggles from the other students.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived in Potion's class 5 minutes early. Malfoy was already there, waiting with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"So Potter, have a good summer?" Malfoy drawled. Harry just ignored him. He was just trying to provoke Harry into doing something stupid. He took his normal seat and got out some parchment, a quill, and ink.  
  
For the next half hour, the class listened to Snape go on and on about numbing potion. Harry sent Ron a note asking him if he thought Snape might be using that on the class right now. Ron snickered while he read it and Harry switched from taking notes to doodling in the margins of his paper. That is, until Snape's voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
"Mr. Potter."  
  
Snape sauntered up to Harry's desk. "Since you're so confident you don't have to pay attention, can you tell us exactly when you add the two ounces of Armadillo bile to your numbing potion?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "No, I can't, Professor."  
  
Snape gave an evil smile. "I knew you couldn't Potter. That will be 5 points fro - " But Harry cut him off.  
  
"I can't, Professor, because you don't add two ounces of Armadillo bile to the potion, you only add one and 1/2. But if you had asked me when you add that, the answer would right after you add the three toads' eyes and stir it 45 times, but before the Alrates' spleen. If you time it right, it should be 21 minutes after the water comes to a boil."  
  
Harry leaned back in his chair, enjoying Snape's shocked expression. "And, by the way Professor, if you know, or at least think, I won't know the answer to a question, why would you ask me it? Why not ask someone who would know?" The class stared disbelievingly at Harry, but Snape regained his composure.  
  
"Go to the Headmaster's office. I'll meet you there after the lesson."  
  
"Why, what did I do?"  
  
"Just go!" he snapped, irritably.  
  
Harry calmly collected his books. As he walked out the door, he heard Snape growl at the class to get to work and was glad he wasn't in there with him right now.  
  
On his way to the Headmaster's office, Harry passed the DADA classroom. Remus called him in. He seemed to be in the middle of teaching a class of third years. Their eyes widened as Harry came in.  
  
"Harry, aren't you suppose to be in Potions right now?"  
  
"Snape kicked me out," Harry replied, leaning on the doorframe. "I'm suppose to be headed to Dumbledore's."  
  
"It's only your first class!" Remus said exasperated.  
  
"You've done worst than that, so you can't talk." Harry turned to the class. "If you get a chance, ask him about what happened after the Gryffindor/Slytherin game in his 6th yea- " Remus cast a silencing charm on Harry, but his class was already in giggles.  
  
"Really! I'm suppose to be the teacher! Setting a good example! I don't need you telling them stories about my time as a student here. Half the things you know... most of those things, they have no proof we did, so ssshhh." He took of the charm.  
  
"Oh come on, Remmy. My story is probably way more interesting than whatever you were teaching them about. Plus, it'll make the Weasley twins actually listen to you."  
  
Remus just shook his head. "What did you do to Severus anyway?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I just answered a question right." He paused for a moment. "Though maybe I shouldn't have questioned his teaching methods."  
  
Remus sighed. "You two need to work out this grudge between you."  
  
Harry checked his watch. "I should really be going. Snape was ready to blow a gasket in the classroom, if I'm not in the Headmaster's office when he gets there it'll be like a second Hiroshima."  
  
Remus stifled a laugh. "See you in class, Harry."  
  
"Bye, Moony." And with that he started down the halls again.  
  
When he got to the gargoyle, he started rattling off the name of every sweet, magical or Muggle, he knew. Finally he got it (Smarties) and was taken on the revolving staircase up to Dumbledore's office. He heard voices inside, so, not wanting them to think he'd been eavesdropping, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said a voice.  
  
Harry pushed the door open to find Dumbledore and about 20 ministry members all seated in a circle. It looked like the were in the middle of a meeting.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll just wait outs- " Harry started, but Dumbledore interrupted him.  
  
"No, come in and sit down. We're almost done anyway."  
  
"Albus, we are not almost done. We won't leave until you agree to....", said a middle aged man with brown hair, standing right in front of Dumbledore. He looked angry and put off by something.  
  
"Fine, but he can still stay as this will concern him as well." Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Just take a seat."  
  
Harry sat down in one of the empty chairs near the door and watched the proceedings with interest.  
  
"As I was saying," continued the man with a questioning look at Harry, " is that you need to stop spreading rumors that You-Know-Who is back. It's not helping anyone."  
  
"Shouldn't people be aware of his return, so they can prepare themselves in case of an attack?" Dumbledore questioned, calmly.  
  
"He is not back!" thundered the man.  
  
"But Voldemort is back," Harry stated, quietly. Everyone in the room looked at him.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said," Harry began, a little louder this time. "That Voldemort is back."  
  
The whole group flinched, except for Harry and Dumbledore.  
  
"You can't seriously believe these rumors, kid? I mean there's no proof," one of the other ministry members spoke up.  
  
"There proof. I've seen him. Twice."  
  
The man at the desk looked taken aback, while Dumledore's eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles. He cleared his throat. "Oh, I had forgotten you two haven't met yet. Harry, this is Marvin Thirstin, the Deputy Minister of Magic, Marvin, this is Harry Potter." Harry stuck out his hand to Thirstin, but Marvin just stared at it in shock.  
  
Harry lowered his hand. He looked over at Dumbledore.  
  
"How come Fudge isn't here? Nothing happened to him did it?" he asked. He didn't want Fudge to be hurt, no matter how much he disliked him. Though, it may make him believe Voldemort was back if he was captured by him.  
  
"No, the Minister's just in an important meeting and couldn't get out here," replied Thirstin. He was looking at Harry suspiciously. "You don't have any real proof that You-Know-Who is back, do you?"  
  
"Just what I saw. Plus a couple of scars."  
  
"That's what I thought. Why are you up here anyway?" Thirstin asked. He seemed determined to prove that Harry was up to something.  
  
"I think I can answer that," interrupted Dumbledore. He grinned at Harry. "You have potions now, right?" "Yup. Professor Snape has a very short temper today."  
  
"What did you do to your potion teacher?" asked one of the other people in the room. She seemed genuinely interested.  
  
"I just answered his question," grumbled Harry.  
  
"Well, it seems I have school related business to deal with. I'm sure you can find your own way out." Dumbledore started showing people out of his office.  
  
"We'll continue this later, Albus," said Thirstin on his way out.  
  
"Of course. Have a good day, Marvin."  
  
After the last of the ministry people left, Snape came storming up the steps.  
  
"Ah, Severus, come in," said Dumbledore. Snape walked up to the desk and sat down.  
  
"Professor, we have to have a talk about this boy's behavior problem," he started, but Harry interrupted.  
  
"I don't have a behavior problem," he said indignantly.  
  
Snape ignored him. "He deliberately undermined me in front of the entire class. I say this merits two months worth of detention."  
  
"Two months!!!"  
  
"What exactly did he say?" Dumbledore asked, seemingly amused.  
  
"He was not paying attention and when I asked him a question, he basically questioned my whole curriculum!"  
  
"All I did was answer his question. And right, I may add." Harry slouched in his chair. There was no way Snape would let him out of here with out punishment.  
  
Snape opened his mouth to badmouth Harry when the door opened and in walked Remus.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I heard what was going on and I thought I might be of some help," Remus stated. Snape shot him a dirty look.  
  
"This doesn't concern you, Lupin. Potter was about to be assigned his detention for the next two months so..." Snape was interrupted again, but this time by Dumbledore.  
  
"Do you really think one small comment deserves two months, Severus?"  
  
Remus continued now. "How about you give him detention for two weeks and he can help me out for the rest of the term. That would be fair." Harry perked up at this and Remus turned to him. "You have the period after potions free, right?" Harry nodded. "If it's alright with you, Albus, I could use some help with my second year class. Kind of a teacher assistant."  
  
Dumdledore pondered this for a moment. "Yes that seems alright." Harry's heart leapt. "But make it three weeks of detentions with Severus." It fell again.  
  
Snape was grumbling under his breath. "Fine, but I'll be contacting you about the detentions, Potter." He got up and stomped down the stairs again.  
  
Dumbledore had a small smile on his face. "If that is all, I believe it is almost lunchtime." Cued by his thoughts, a bell resounded throughout the school. "Yes, yes, don't want to be late. I'll see you two later." Remus and Harry left the office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was still thanking Remus profusely for his intervention when they reached the Great Hall. Hermione, Ron, and most of the Gryffindor table called him over immediately.  
  
"So, what did Snape do to you?" Seamus asked as soon as he sat down.  
  
Harry started piling Macaroni and Cheese onto his plate. "Detention for three weeks." Fred and George exchanged terrified glances. Seeing this, Harry added "It could have been worse. If Remus hadn't come in I would have been given two months." Ron pretended to faint. Harry chuckled.  
  
"How did Professor Lupin get him to cut it down?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I'm going to be his teacher's assistant for the rest of the term," Harry replied.  
  
"You're so lucky!" Hermione cut in enviously. "I would give anything for that experience."  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't comment. The rest of the lunch was spent with them anticipating how the rest of their classes would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch, the 5th years went outside for Care of Magical Creatures. As soon as Harry came near Hagrid's hut, he heard the cry of a bird. He recognized it immediately. It was the Phoenix's song. When he thought that, Fawkes flew out from behind the hut and landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Fawkes," he whispered, stroking the bird. Fawkes trilled. The rest of the class, including Hagrid and the Slytherins, stared at him.  
  
"Harry," Hagrid asked. "How'd yer do that?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Harry looked at him. "Do what?"  
  
"Call Fawkes to yer. He won't even come ter me."  
  
"Oh, my wand has a feather from him." He looked at Fawkes. "Go sit on Hagrid's shoulder please."  
  
The bird took off to it's new perch right away. Harid looked amazed.  
  
The rest of the class passed with out incident. Hagrid taught them about the different healing powers of a phoenix and their advanced strength. The lesson was actually neither highly dangerous nor incredibly boring. It was a first for Hagrid. When they were dismissed, he pulled Harry, Ron, and Hermione aside.  
  
"I want ter have a talk with you three. Come down after yer lessons sometime next week." They assured him they would be there and set off back to the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trio split up at the Entrance Hall. Ron had Divination, Hermione had a study, and Harry had his first ever Arithmacy I lesson (since Hermione had already been taking the course for three years, they weren't in the same class). He met up with Lisa and they discussed how their days were going so far. Lisa laughed at Harry's run-in with Snape.  
  
"I'm glad my emotional pain is so funny to you." He put on a mock insulted look making her laugh harder. Finally, they reached the classroom and went inside.  
  
They walked in and sat down. The class consisted of students from different houses and years. There were about twenty-five in all. The bell sounded and the teacher came in. Professor Vector was a tall, middle-aged woman, with dark brown hair to her waist. She wore thin glasses that framed her light blue eyes. She smiled at the group.  
  
"Ah, yes, new students. You are here to learn inner workings of numbers. This class will be hard, there's no doubt about that, but it could be greatly valuable in your futures. We'll get started right away." She went on to describe the finer points of the course. It seemed part of Arithmacy was to discover your personalities and events that will transpire through complex number patterns (Harry inwardly smiled at this: Hermione was always saying how amazing Arithmacy was and it was very close to Divination, which she despised), but it also was finding how different spells would affect one another with number consistencies. It was very much like Muggle Algebra and many counter curses were discovered this way. By the time the class was over, Harry was glad he switched from Divination. He and Lisa headed down to the library to work on an assignment Professor Vector gave them (find out you person, heart, and spirit numbers) and hoped to find Hermione there.  
  
They were not disappointed.  
  
"There you are, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione as soon they walked in. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Dumbledore wants to see you."  
  
Harry's forehead crinkled in thought. "Again?" Hermione just shrugged at him and Harry set off the way he came, this time towards the Headmaster's office.  
  
When Harry arrived at the office, Dumbledore called him in.  
  
"Harry, come come." Dumbledore waved him to a seat.  
  
"What did you want to see me about, Professor?" Harry asked, curiously.  
  
"This was recovered from the false Moody's things. I believe it belongs to you." He reached into his desk, eyes twinkling, and pulled out... the Marauders' Map. "Very interesting thing this is and I'm sure you'll find good uses for it." The professor handed it over the desk and winked at him. A mischievous grin spread across Harry's face.  
  
"Of course Professor. This will be highly useful."  
  
"I believe you have some work to do. Good night."  
  
Harry bid Dumbledore good-bye and set off to the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry reached the portrait hole and walked in. The Gryffindor Quidditch team immediately hailed him and pulled him over to a corner.  
  
"What's this all about?" he asked.  
  
"Well Harry," began Fred.  
  
"- after long deliberation -," continued George.  
  
"- and many - "  
  
"- oh so many - "  
  
"- late night meetings, we decided - "  
  
"- as a successor to our great previous captain - "  
  
"- the amazing Oliver Wood - "  
  
"- that you should be - "  
  
"Oh really!" cut in Katie Bell, a 7th year chaser. "We chose you as the new Quidditch Captain, Harry." The twins looked slightly put off by her interruption, but beamed at Harry's startled face.  
  
"Me? But...but...I," he stuttered. He couldn't form a sentence through his shock.  
  
"Just say you accept," stated Alicia Spinnet, the last chaser, with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Alright then, I accept," Harry said when he found his voice again. The rest of the team cheered. Harry was still reveling in his surprise when George chimed up.  
  
"What shall be your first order of business, Oh Woody One?"  
  
Harry paused. "Well, we need a new Keeper, so we should hold tryouts. How about next Saturday and we can make our decision by Sunday?" The group nodded. "I'll just make a sign-up sheet to post on the bulletin board." The team left with a few more 'Good lucks' and Harry sat down to his new task.  
  
Harry finished the notice and checked it over again  
  
ATTENTION  
  
I am pleased to inform you that, due to our previous captain and keeper, Oliver Wood's, graduation, there is a position open on the Quidditch team. We are holding tryouts on Saturday and will be announcing our decision the following day. Anyone who wishes a trial should sign their name and year below.  
  
I hope to see you there!  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Captain  
  
P.S. Unfortunately, only second years and up are allowed to tryout, excluding special circumstances.  
  
Harry walked over to the bulletin board and hung the sign up. A crowd formed around it immediately and exclaimed over what they read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, the trio left breakfast and headed to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They arrived a few minutes early and Harry went up to talk to Remus. He told Remus how Dumbledore had given him the Map back and Remus congratulated Harry on becoming Captain.  
  
"You're father was Quidditch Captain in his 5th year, too," Remus told Harry, which successfully brought a grin to both their faces. Then the rest of the class piled in and Harry took his seat.  
  
"Alright. How is everyone today?" There was a general murmur of good cheer. "On request from Dumbledore, we are going to have a special lesson today." The class sat up straighter in interest. "We will be learning the Patronus Charm. Can anyone tell me what that is?" Hermione, Harry, and Ron's hands went up along with a couple of Ravenclaws. "Yes, Jenna?" he asked, picking, a short Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"A Patronus is the opposite of a Dementor. It's a charm that counters the effects a Dementor causes."  
  
"Excellent, 5 points for Ravenclaw. Now, this is a complicated spell to master. It will take lots and lots of practice. Now, Harry, would you help me with a demonstration." Harry got up slowly and walked to the front. "When I say go, please cast your Patronus." He reached down and picked up a suitcase, which was shuddering. Harry figured it must contain a Boggart. "Okay, one....two....three....GO!" He opened the case and a Boggart- Dementor came out. There was an intake of breath from the group. Harry thought of his most happiest memory. He raised his wand and shouted "Expecto Patronum!" A silver stag erupted out of his wand and the thing retreated backwards into it's case where Remus locked it in. The class cheered.  
  
"Very Good, Harry! You've been practicing." Harry smiled feebly at him. The Dementors always left him weak and shaking. Remus handed him some chocolate and Harry nodded his thanks.  
  
Remus explained how to conjure a Patronus and set the class to try. Hermione, Lisa, Terry, and Jenna all managed to get a small, silvery mist out. Ron, Seamus, Lavender, a boy named Ricky, one named Todd, and surprisingly, Neville, managed to get the ends of their wands to glow.  
  
"Great everyone! With some more practice, some of you with be able to create a Patronus. If you can't, then don't feel bad. Most full grown witches and wizards have trouble with the spell. You should give it a shot in a few more years. For anyone who wishes to continue lessons, there will be special classes at 4'oclock on Wednesday. Class dismissed." Everyone piled out for, what Harry hoped, would be a fairly uneventful day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day flew by and Harry grudgingly woke up the next day for Potions class. He ate breakfast in relative silence while pondering how he would survive. But the lesson was a surprise. That day they started brewing Pepper-up potion, a fairly complicated remedy for the common cold. Harry finished early, but when Snape came over to mock his skills, he could find no fault with the recipe. In fact his and Hermione's were the only two right in the class (not even Malfoy managed to get in Snape's good favor).  
  
Harry left the class in high spirits that day for getting one up on Snape again. He parted with Ron and Hermione before setting of down the hall towards Remus's class. When he got there, Moony motioned for him to sit down at a small table next to the teacher desk.  
  
"Now Harry, mostly for this you'll have to help out with demonstrations and the creatures I bring in. I'll also have you grading homework assignments and quizzes. I'm sure you'll have no trouble at all." The class began filing in, shooting Harry curious glances. It consisted of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff second years.  
  
"Okay everyone. First I would like to applaud my new teacher's assistant, Mr. Harry Potter." They clapped, staring wide-eyed at Harry's scar. "Now, onto the lesson." They spent the rest of the period reviewing the basics of dark creatures, such as Kappas and Hinkypunks, cumulating in a small quiz Remus was going to have Harry correct later. After the day was over, when he was getting into bed that night, he reflected on the lesson. 'That wasn't too bad for a punishment,' he thought as he drifted off to sleep. 


	9. Tryouts and Troubles

A/N: And more 'even more' story!  
  
Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, to David M. Potter; Alex; Jeff; and  
LoonyLoopyLisa!!!!!! And to Lisa, you are still my favorite reviewer, not  
just because you're my only (you aren't this time), but because you  
are....um.....consistent!  
  
Oh, and part of this chapter comes from a popular TV show. 5 points if  
you can tell me where!  
  
CH9: Try-Outs and Troubles  
  
~They spent the rest of the period reviewing the basics of dark creatures, such as Kappas and Hinkypunks, cumulating in a small quiz Remus was going to have Harry correct later. After the day was over, when he was getting into bed that night, he reflected on the lesson. 'That wasn't too bad for a punishment,' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With classes, teaching duties, and even his detentions (if he ever disemboweled something again, it would be too soon), Harry's first week flew by. And now, it was Saturday and time for the Quidditch try-outs.  
  
But first..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
The night before, September 6th, 1995  
  
"Wormtail!" a familiar high cold voice called. Voldemort was standing, Harry recognized, in the room from which he escaped.  
  
Wormtail walked in. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"How are the preparations for the attack coming?"  
  
"Very well, my lord. Lucius has managed to strike a deal with them."  
  
"Perfect. I'll wanting to talk to him soon."  
  
"Of course, my lord."  
  
"That's all, Wormtail. Go." He left and Voldemort turned to the fire.  
  
"You'll hear me soon, Harry Potter. The whole world will."  
  
And Harry woke up with a gasp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time he had gotten back to sleep, it was already time to wake-up.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Get a move on," urged Ron.  
  
"I going. How come you're not trying out?"  
  
"I'm no good at Keeper. I'll try out next year - Chaser. See ya!" He called as Harry bolted out the door.  
  
And now he was running late. Harry scrambled down to the Quidditch pitch, throwing a robe on over some Muggle clothes, clutching his Firebolt in one hand and a piece of toast in the other.  
  
He managed to get down to the field with three minutes to spare, skidding to a halt in front of the already assembled team.  
  
"About time," said Katie, holding onto a clipboard.  
  
"Sorry," Harry panted. "Overslept."  
  
Fred leaned over to George and whispered, "He's definitely not Wood incarnated. Looks like we won't have to be up at the crack of dawn this year."  
  
"I heard that," Harry mock-glared.  
  
"Alright, alright," Angelina grinned. "Anyway, we have already taken down the names of the hopefuls." Katie handed over the clipboard.  
  
"So what next, coach?" asked George.  
  
"I guess we'll start each one off by having the girls take some shots against them. Then, the people who make it through the first round will do the same again, only this time with Bludgers. Sound good?" There was a general mummer of assent.  
  
The first round went pretty well. Both Colin and Dennis did well. A fourth year girl named Natalie McDonald, a sixth named Tracy Goldbloom, a third year boy, Ken Fenner, all made it through as well. And, surprisingly, Neville Longbottom.  
  
The next was met with startling results. Again, the Creevy brothers were good, but most faltered under the presence of great, globs of metal flying near them. But, the best by far, was Neville. They didn't even need to wait a whole day to decide, he was the one they picked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While the rest were giving a grand celebration in the common room for their new Keeper, Harry was heading to Dumbledore's office to tell him about last nights vision.  
  
As Harry wound his way up the moving staircase, he heard voices coming from within the office, the door slightly ajar. He slowly got off, but paused when his name was said. Hesitantly, he peered through the crack.  
  
Albus was sitting at his desk, talking to dark-haired man. He looked distraught.  
  
"Some prophecies are a bit dodgy. They're mutable. But this is The Book of Merlin. There is nothing in it that does not come to pass."  
  
"Then you're reading it wrong." Harry recognized the man as Sirius. But, he sounded concerned about something. This didn't bode well.  
  
"I wish to God I were," Albus went on. "But it's very plain. During the final battle between good and evil, between Harry and Voldemort, Voldemort will be defeated. But Harry will fall as well."  
  
Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he felt himself walk into the room. "So that's it then." Both men jumped up. "My time is up. I remember the drill, it's my destiny, right? The fine print of being the Boy Who Lived. Kind of an ironic name, isn't it?"  
  
Albus spoke again. "Harry, I...."  
  
"Does it say how he's going to kill me?" he went on, voice trembling. "Do you think it'll hurt?" Sirius reached out a comforting hand, but Harry pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" He looked from face to face of his mentors. "Were you even going to tell me?"  
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to. That there was some way around it."  
  
"Oh, I've got away around it. I quit."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "It's not that simple."  
  
"I'm making it that simple! I quit! I resign! I'm fired! You can find someone else to stop the Dark Lord from taking over."  
  
Albus held the Book out to Harry. "I'm not sure anyone else can. The signs all indicate - "  
  
"The signs? Read me the signs! Tell me my fortune!" He took the Book and threw it at the wall. "You are so useful, sitting up here with your Book. You're really a lot of help!"  
  
"I don't suppose I am," Albus said quietly.  
  
Sirius moved forward again. "I know this is hard...."  
  
"What do you know," Harry snapped. "You're not the one who's destined to die."  
  
Sirius put both his hands on his godson's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "You think I want anything to happen to you? Do you think I can stand it? I already lost your parents, I'm not going to lose you, too. We just have to figure out a way - "  
  
Harry shrugged him off. "I already did. I quit, remember? Pay attention."  
  
"Harry," Albus said, " if Voldemort wins...."  
  
"I don't care! I don't care." He looked at his feet and said whispered, "I'm fifteen years old. I don't want to die." He made a bolt from the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten minutes later found Harry sitting on top of one of the many towers of the castle, deep in thought.  
  
He looked up to the stars and said to himself, "Why me? Why is it always me? I could live with being famous. Hell, I was getting use to it. And I could survive being the Heir of Gryffindor. But why this? This is my life. It's the one thing I can't gamble away.  
  
"I've faced things every year that could kill me. And I never thought about what I'd be losing before. What will happen to my friends, my family? Sirius, Hermione, the Weasley's, Lisa, Dumbledore, everyone? I don't want to hurt them. I remember how they reacted when they thought I had died this summer. I can't put them through that again.  
  
"And when will this happen? Will I last through the year? Or will I be old and have a family? I know what it's like to grow up without a father - I promise I'll never leave my child like that. And I can't fall in love - what will happen to her when I'm gone? I'm never going to have a normal life.  
  
"But, if I don't die, Voldemort won't be defeated. And how many others will die in my place?  
  
"Ugggg, I guess I don't have much time. I won't - no, can't - let this rule my life. Voldemort won't control my life. What's that Muggle saying - Carpe Diem? I've got to seize the day, live my life to the fullest."  
  
And when Harry climbed down from the tower that day, he took one step closer to fulfilling his destiny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry pushed his way back into Dumbledore's office. Sirius stood up as soon as he entered.  
  
"Thank God, Harry. I was worried about you." He gave his godson a big hug.  
  
"I'm fine, Padfoot. Really," he added at Sirius's disbelieving expression. "I thought things through. If we can't find away around this, then I'm prepared to do what I have to."  
  
"We're going to fight this," Dumbledore said. "We won't let you go without a fight."  
  
"I know, Professor. I know." He sat down. "What prophecy is this anyway?"  
  
Dumbledore went over to where the Book was laying on the ground and flipped open to a page near the middle. He handed it to Harry.  
  
During a time of deep night,  
  
Before the break of day,  
  
A friend will hold a secret,  
  
But to the Snake betray  
  
Of a Flower and the Stag  
  
Came the Child of the Storm,  
  
A Curse of Death cast  
  
Makes Evil turn to primal form  
  
For the Child shall live,  
  
Alone in this world,  
  
Until the Giant doth come  
  
And his past is unfurled  
  
The Child clashes with the Man,  
  
Every year, Every hour,  
  
Till the Day of Rebirth  
  
When He recovers power  
  
Then the Darkness will march  
  
To the Castle of Light  
  
On the Day of the Duel  
  
The End of the Fight  
  
The Battle is fierce,  
  
And the Hero shall fall,  
  
But he will still conquer,  
  
With the pain of them all.  
  
"Well, that sounds pleasant," Harry joked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Harry arrived at the Gryffindor Common room and everyone gave a big cheer. It looked like the party was still going strong.  
  
"And here's the Captain who will lead us to the Cup this year!" Fred yelled, riling up the crowd. A few people started chanting 'Speech, speech!" Harry held up his hand for silence.  
  
"Okay, I'm terrible at this so I won't make you listen for long." A few people laughed. "This team is the best Hogwarts has seen for many years." Cheers. "And with our new Keeper I'm sure we'll be even better. But, it's not just about flying abilities and strategy. It's about heart." There was total silence now. Many realized he wasn't just talking about Quidditch anymore. "If you want something bad enough - if you wish so hard you can almost taste it - then it will come to you. It will let you live on." He picked up a Butterbeer from a nearby table and lifted it to the sky. "So Carpe Diem everybody, and let us win."  
  
The corrugation broke into cheers once more and Harry went to sit next to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Everything alright, Harry?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine," Harry replied as he looked over his happy friends. "I'll make sure everything turns out fine." 


	10. I Think We've Created a Monster

A/N: Sorry for the delay! With rehearsals, shows, final exams, the book coming out, vacation....I've been swamped!  
  
On another note, as for the death in book 5, I am completely upset! So I started the SSSSG: Seriously Sad Sirius Support Group! Go to the link (it's in my profile) to join. And, just to let you know, I will not be killing Padfoot of in my stories. I think.  
  
Thanks to LoonyLoopyLisa: All rules are meant to be broken (if there are rules like that anyway); jul; Queen of Redwall; David M. Potter; potter- man; and Jeanne!  
  
5 points each to jeff and Alex for spotting the Buffy reference last chapter! And don't worry, Alex, there is no danger of that happening.  
  
CH10: I Think We've Created A Monster  
  
~The corrugation broke into cheers once more and Harry went to sit next to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Everything alright, Harry?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine," Harry replied as he looked over his happy friends. "I'll make sure everything turns out fine."~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wednesday, September 10th, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry started with a bang.  
  
Literally.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU FOR THAT ONE!"  
  
Harry Potter, who 5 minutes before had been pleasantly dreaming of flying, was bounding down the stairs, ready to pound his best friend's brothers in to a bloody pulp.  
  
Why? That's very simple. Because 1 minute after Harry was sleeping, he was being jolted awake by a dozen fireworks going off around his bed. And when he managed to extricate himself from a tangle of bed sheets, he saw that his hair had turned green over night. Bright Green. Or 'as green as a fresh pickled toad' to quote the Twins in their note. It also said it was Harry's own fault because he gave them the money.  
  
Let's just say, Harry was not a happy camper.  
  
He reached the bottom of the stairs to find the whole house had awaken from the noise and Fred and George were laying on a couch, convulsed in laughter. They weren't the only ones when everyone saw Harry's hair.  
  
Harry was seething, but, before he launched into a verbal tirade, he got a better idea. "Guys," he asked calmly. "What did you do to my hair?"  
  
"Just a small charm, Harry," Fred responded.  
  
"Yeah," George added. "It'll be gone by tomorrow. Maybe."  
  
Harry sighed dramatically. "Oh well."  
  
George looked confused. "That's it?"  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"Aren't you going to at least shout a bit more?" asked Fred.  
  
"What's done is done," Harry said. "But you shouldn't have 'done' that."  
  
"Why?" The Twins' grins were faltering a bit.  
  
"'Cause now I'll have to retaliate."  
  
"Oh," said George.  
  
"You've got to learn a lesson, right?" Harry leaned in close to them and smile mischievously. "Never prank the son of a Marauder."  
  
That caught their attention. "You're Dad was a Marauder?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Prongs."  
  
"But, the pranking gene skipped a generation in your case, right?" George asked nervously. "I mean, you aren't playing tricks on people most of the time."  
  
"That's just because I haven't had the time. But, I think I'll clear a spot in my schedule for this."  
  
"Come on, Harry. We're old friends," said Fred.  
  
Harry ignored him. "Maybe I'll ask Moony and Padfoot for some ideas."  
  
"You're bringing in them?"  
  
"Can't deny them all the fun this brings." Harry gave them a wave. "Have a good day!" And he went back upstairs to try and fix his hair. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Harry walked into the library after classes that day. He managed to get by with only a few comments about how his hair 'looked like fungus' from Malfoy, so it wasn't all bad.  
  
When he dropped his books on a table in the corner, Harry was immediately called over by Fiona.  
  
"Hey, Harry. How are you?"  
  
Harry chatted with the young girl about the beginning of her school time there. And he felt bad. He had been neglecting to look after her like he had promised Amy - he could only vaguely remember congratulating her when she was sorted into Hufflepuff. He vowed to spend more time with her. And write a letter to Amy soon.  
  
"Fiona?" Harry asked. She looked up. "I may need you're help with something." He relayed what had happened that morning and the two immediately began plotting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, at dinner.....  
  
"Hey, Ron!," Fred called out from down the table. "Could you pass the humbugs down here?"  
  
"Yeah, I want some, too," added George. Ron handed an untouched (the Twins were the only two brave enough to eat them, even in Gryffindor) bowl to his brothers, who indulged greedily. Harry smirked into his plate.  
  
"Could I have the salt, Fred?" George asked. His brother handed over the shaker.......  
  
........but promptly discovered that it was stuck to his hand.  
  
"Hey let go!" George said.  
  
"I can't!" said Fred. "Girls, could you give us a hand?" Angelina and Katie, who were sitting next to the Twins, got up and started tugging on the boys' arms to no avail.  
  
It was Angelina who discovered their newest problem.  
  
"What the - ? I'm stuck!" And so she was. Both girls were now in the same predicament as the salt shakers.  
  
A few of the teachers and some students (the ones who managed to contain their laughter) joined into the fray, all become attached to the Twins as well. It was quite an amusing sight to see Snape with his foot stuck to the small of George's back.  
  
"I don't understand how - " Fred began before a look of understanding crossed his face. "Harry!" The human-lump all looked at him.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked calmly, but with a glint in his eyes no one had seen before.  
  
"What? Huh? Why?" George babbled.  
  
"How do we get out of this?" Fred finished.  
  
"What makes you think I had anything to do with this?" Harry stood up. "I got to go, still haven't figured a way to get my hair back to normal. 'Night." And he left the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was heading up towards the Gryffindor tower when he heard someone call him. Turning around, he was promptly hailed by Remus (a big black dog at his heels) and pulled into an empty classroom.  
  
Sirius transformed and patted his godson on the back. "Brilliant, Harry! Marauder-worthy even!"  
  
"Now, as I'm a teacher," Remus said, trying to look stern. "I should be scolding you for this." But then he added grinning, "But, if you don't mention this to anyone, 5 points to Gryffindor for your excellent spell work."  
  
Sirius was ecstatic, almost bouncing around the room. "This is great, a new student to wreak havoc, a whole school to corrupt. You'll need a nickname!"  
  
"I don't have an Animagus form," Harry pointed out, laughing at his godfather's antics.  
  
"So? I'll just have to dig up a name from the deep intelligence that is Sirius Black," he said, with an air of importance. Remus snorted.  
  
"Watch, you'll end up being something like 'Fido'." Sirius glared at him and began pacing around the room, muttering to himself.  
  
After about the tenth time he stopped, and started saying Harry's name out loud to him self and mutilating it. "Harry James David Albus William Godric Gryffindor Stanton Renault Taylor Evans Potter. Harry James Potter. Harry Potter. Ha-Ha-Po. Hatter. The Mad Hatter. Ry-ter. Raptor. Rytor. Rider. RIDER! That's it!"  
  
"Rider?" Harry asked dubiously.  
  
"Well, you do ride broomsticks," Remus pointed out.  
  
"Yup, and you can't get out of it, now," said Sirius gleefully.  
  
Harry sighed. "Sometimes you scare me, Sirius." He looked at his watch. "I've got to go, have some Arithmacy homework to do."  
  
"See you later, Harry," Sirius waved.  
  
"Hold on a moment." Remus stopped him at the door. "Congratulations." At Harry's questioning look, Remus elaborated. "The Professors are all talking about how much you've improved in their classes this year. Even Snape. Any explanation behind your sudden learning increase?"  
  
Harry look Remus straight in the eye and the teacher was surprised by the determination he saw there. "I'm not going without a fight. I need to learn everything I can first. I won't run from him anymore."  
  
Remus gave an understanding nod. 


	11. Of Giants and Orders

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I just got back from a week-long trip to a place with (dun-dun-DUN) no computer!!! Oh, the agony!!! The horror!!! The BOREDOM!!!  
  
In other news.....  
  
Thanks to Tara; Babydoll; jen; Authoress; and Sunrunner of Summer: Ahhh! Too many 'S's in your name!!! Lol.  
  
Okay, this chapter is kind of short (mostly full of information), but I promise I'll have the next one up within the next 24 hours. And more drama is soon to come.  
  
CH11: Of Giants and Orders  
  
~"Hold on a moment." Remus stopped him at the door. "Congratulations." At Harry's questioning look, Remus elaborated. "The Professors are all talking about how much you've improved in their classes this year. Even Snape. Any explanation behind your sudden learning increase?"  
  
Harry look Remus straight in the eye and the teacher was surprised by the determination he saw there. "I'm not going without a fight. I need to learn everything I can first. I won't run from him anymore."  
  
Remus gave an understanding nod.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There you guys are! I was wonderin' when you'd come ter see me." Hagrid shuffled the trio into his Hut. "Tea? Rock Cake?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione politely accepted the tea and just as politely declined the cakes (they wanted to keep their teeth, thank you very much!).  
  
After they were all settled in, Hagrid started talking again. "How has yer year been so far? I heard 'bout yer run-in with Snape, Harry."  
  
Harry sighed. "That man is horrible."  
  
"Pure evil," Ron agreed.  
  
"But, so far, everything else had been okay."  
  
As Hermione launched into a deep, detailed account of what they had been learning for the past month, Harry got an idea.  
  
"And in Charms, - ." Hermione looked affronted when Harry cut her off.  
  
"So, Hagrid, how are the giants?"  
  
"Okay, they...." Hagrid turned to the innocently smiling Harry. "Yer not suppose ter know 'bout 'em. Ferget I said anything."  
  
"Please tell us, Hagrid. We obviously already know." He gave the half-giant his best puppy dog eyes. "And if you don't, we'll have to do something that's against the rules to find out and lose a lot of points and maybe even get expel - "  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll tell yer." He sighed. "As you somehow found out, Dumbledore sent me ter visit the giants." He took a deep breath. "They won' help us."  
  
"WHAT!!!" The students said simultaneously.  
  
"But," Hagrid continued. "They won' help You-Know-Who either."  
  
"Well, that's okay, I guess," said Hermione.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, yer three," Hagrid said, brightening. "The Orders are takin' care of it."  
  
"Er - who?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Orders, Harry!" said Ron in exasperation. "Everyone knows who they are!"  
  
"I guess I'm not everyone then. Who are they?"  
  
"The Orders: The Order of the Phoenix and the Light Order."  
  
"Oh. That still doesn't answer my question."  
  
"Honestly, Harry," interjected Hermione. "You really need to read more." She continued on in a way that sounded like she memorized a text book. "The Orders are government groups dedicated to maintaining order in the wizarding world. There usually the most active in times of war, but with all the Dark going-ons lately....Anyway, the Order of the Phoenix is the higher-up body: it's comprised by the twenty most powerful witches and wizards in the world, according to the Orb of Tenus."  
  
"And what's the 'Orb of Tenus'?"  
  
"The Orb is an ancient artifact that suppose to reveal who has the most power. But, it only chooses people on the side of light, so no Death Eaters or even You-Know-Who could ever be in the Order."  
  
"I hate ter interrupt yer, but you got to get going," said Hagrid, looking at his watch. "It'll be dinner soon." 


	12. Once You Become Famous There Is Nothing ...

A/N: Here's the chapter I promised. And, again, I'm sorry for the length of the last chapter, but I wanted this part to have it's own.  
  
Thanks to Tara; crystal, lily, james, and sirius; Joss: Ahh! Too much writing! The pain! The agony! The hand cramps!; and bAbu grL!  
  
Chapter title is a quote by Don Johnson.  
  
Oh, the next chapter will be longer and should be up really soon, maybe even tomorrow. It's already partially typed so it shouldn't take long.  
  
CH12: Once You Become Famous There Is Nothing Left To Become But Infamous  
  
~"And what's the 'Orb of Tenus'?"  
  
"The Orb is an ancient artifact that suppose to reveal who has the most power. But, it only chooses people on the side of light, so no Death Eaters or even You-Know-Who could ever be in the Order."  
  
"I hate ter interrupt yer, but you got to get going," said Hagrid, looking at his watch. "It'll be dinner soon."~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next week and a half past by quickly with not much action, something Harry was entirely thankful for. He was finally getting to act like a normal teenager - with Quidditch, detention, classes, and hanging out with his friends. Although he was still reading and researching more defense tactics than a normal teenager, he managed to push the prophesy to the back of his mind. But it couldn't last forever.  
  
The day started normal enough. Harry woke and shuffled off to the library to return the books he bought, before going to breakfast. He never made it there however.  
  
"Hiya, Harry." Hermione was waiting in the Entrance Hall and greeted him too brightly.  
  
"Hello," Harry said suspiciously."What's going on?"  
  
"Now, Harry, I want you to know, no matter what, I'm behind you." She looked nervous. "And so are Ron and Lisa and Professor Lupin and the Prefects and most of Gryffindor House...."  
  
Harry sighed. "What's happened now?" When Hermione hesitated in answering, he pushed past her and entered the Great Hall.  
  
The room, that was filled with whispering before, fell silent as Harry came in. He went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Ron. His best friend refused to meet his eyes.  
  
"What's going on," he repeated.  
  
Meekly, Ron held out a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
September 21, 1995  
  
The Boy Who Lived-Not All There?  
  
By: Sarah Endivia  
  
Recent events have been brought to our attention that suggest Mr. Harry Potter is slightly insane. Potter, most known for his defeat of the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, has been reported to be the source of the rumors circulating the Third Triwizard Task last June. According to several anonymous subjects, Potter claims that the Triwizard cup was a portkey and that it took him and the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, to an unknown site. It has then be said that a Death Eater proceeded to kill Diggory and resurrect the Dark Lord. But how can we be so sure this is exactly what happened?  
  
A source at the Ministry of Magic, who wishes to remain nameless, states that 'Potter has been spreading cock-and-bull stories for several years now. At the end of his third year, he even claimed that Sirius Black, the mass murderer, was innocent.'  
  
Rita Skeeter, a well-known journalist for this newspaper, unearthed facts about Potter last year that do not put him in a good light. Several eye witnesses reported to her that Potter set a conjured-snake on a fellow student during the dueling club in his second year, thus, revealing himself to be a Parselmouth. Since the publishing of her controversial articles, Skeeter has mysteriously disappeared. Is there a coincidence?  
  
This reported wonders why Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, would let such a student attend his school. Could Potter have some sort of control of Dumbledore?  
  
The Ministry is looking into these allegations.  
  
"Oh." 


	13. Revolutionary Lyrics

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer, hope that makes everyone happy!  
  
Thanks Lady Phoenix Gryffindor; Sunrunner of Summer: There will be more pranks soon, I promise!; crystal,lily,james, and sirius; and athenakitty!  
  
Remember, *****...........***** = journal entries.  
  
CH13: A Revolutionary Lyric  
  
{Why should we idly waste our prime  
  
Repeating our oppression?  
  
Come, rouse to arms, 'tis now the time  
  
To punish past transgressions.  
  
'Tis said that Kings can do no wrong ---  
  
Their murderous deeds deny it;  
  
And, since from us their power sprung,  
  
We have a right to try it.  
  
Now each true patriot's song shall be,  
  
"Welcome Death or Liberty!"  
  
A Revolutionary Lyric by Robert Burns}  
  
~This reported wonders why Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, would let such a student attend his school. Could Potter have some sort of control of Dumbledore?  
  
The Ministry is looking into these allegations.  
  
"Oh."~  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked tentatively.  
  
Harry looked up from the article. "Yeah, yeah. I just...I....I have to think for a while." He got up from the table, aware of the eyes of the hall on him, and left.  
  
His feet traced the path to his abandoned tower without him even thinking about it. 'Why can't they just leave me alone? Seriously, is there a sign on my back that proclaims "Insult Me!" Voldemort is back. Why can't they just admit that? He's going to take over everything and no one is doing anything to stop him! What are we suppose to do if the people in charge won't even admit the problem?'  
  
Harry flashed back to the day after Hermione had told him about the Orders. He had spent the next afternoon researching them. As it turned out, Dumbledore himself was in charge of the Order of the Phoenix. In other words, the most powerful 'light' wizard in the world, something Harry had no doubt about. While the fact that Dumbledore would be acting in the wizarding world's defense was reassuring, the rest of the information wasn't. The Light Order is made of mostly ministry personel and probably wouldn't be defying Fudge.  
  
He reached his normal spot on the tower and laid down to muddle things over. 'This isn't right! How did we fall so far that we'd be in this situation? And how come it seems nobody is fighting anymore?' Harry sighed and rolled over. 'Not even me. There's got to be something I can do.'  
  
It was at that moment that Destiny stepped in.  
  
The newspaper lay on the floor in front of him, though he didn't remember carrying it up. And in the table of contents squashed at the bottom of the page were the words:  
  
MISSING MINISTRY OFFICIALS FOUND  
  
With shaking hands, he turned the pages until he came across the relevant article. He didn't even have to read the words, it was the picture that said it all.  
  
Harry Potter found his way to take a stand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Marigold and John,  
  
I hope this owl finds you in good health after your incarceration. It must have been terrible and I offer condolences from someone who understands.  
  
Which is exactly what I want to talk to you about.  
  
As you have probably heard, the Ministry has decided not to divulge the rebirth of Voldemort to the general public. And while they are busy with cover-ups, the Dark Lord is slowly taking over! So I have decided that if no one else will do anything about it, I will.  
  
This letter is an invitation to join the Order of Fire. It is a secret organization dedicated to eradication of Dark Forces in the world.  
  
I need someone at the Ministry to keep an eye on things and maybe even recruit some more members. I would understand if you do not want these positions. I wish to warn you the if you do take them that it may cost you your jobs. That may not be a risk you want to take.  
  
All I ask you is to consider my offer.  
  
Hoping to hear from you soon either way,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
************************************************************************  
  
September 27, 1995  
  
I think I'm having a flashback to 2nd year with the Chamber of Secrets paranoia. Only worse, much worse.  
  
Most of the school refuses to talk to me. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are glaring at me all of the time, while the Slytherins (mostly Malfoy) seem to want to make my life miserable. That last part is nothing new though.  
  
Luckily, the Gryffindors and all of the fifth years are behind me. Or so they say. I can tell most are suspicious and they trade rumors when they think I can't hear them.  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore keep saying just to let this all blow over. I guess their right. And if anyone knows what it's like to have people out there who are trying to discredit them, it's definitely those three.  
  
Everything is working according to plan with the Order. Both John and Marigold have written back with their full support. Apparently, they had their own run-in with Voldemort while being prisoners. They won't tell me what happened though.  
  
Anyway, they each have several associates who are willingly to help. I'm hoping to get some more agents soon.  
  
I still haven't told Ron and Hermione about the Order of Fire yet. Do you think I should. Maybe - Wait a minute, why am I asking you, your just a book! Moving on....I know my friends too well. They're going to be really mad at me when they find out I have been keeping this from them, but...I want to do this on my own for once. Ron would just treat this like some big joke and Hermione would worry and say I'm going through some sort of 'Knight in Shining Armor' Phase.  
  
I've got to get to Transfiguration. I'll write more later.  
  
Harry  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Just as Harry had written, the week past slowly, full of accusing and loathing looks. He tried to bury himself in work, studying curses, charms, and hexes he could use against Death Eaters, but it was near impossible to forget how quickly the world turned on him.  
  
Soon October first rolled around - the day of the first Hogsmeade weekend. Harry was all for not going, worried about the feelings of the townsfolk, but Lisa would have none of that.  
  
"You can't stay locked up in the library on such a beautiful day. Your coming and that's final!" she shouted, stamping her foot, as Fred and George physically carried him down the hall towards the Entrance.  
  
"Fine, fine. Just put me down!"  
  
"As you command, Oh Great One." Fred smirked and he and George dropped him onto the hard floor.  
  
Hogsmeade was indeed lovely, though Harry wasn't sure he could enjoy it. As he had feared, suspicion followed him everywhere. The only comfort came from his friends, who promptly glared at whoever said anything against the Boy Who Lived. "Don't let them get to you," Hermione kept whispering in his ear.  
  
"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks. Drinks on us!" George suggested.  
  
Ron glanced at them as the group went though the doors of the restaurant - it was the first suspicious look of the day that was not directed at Harry. "Where did you get the money for this? Come to think of it, you've spent an awful lot this summer as well. And those dress robes......"  
  
Harry smiled to himself. So they did remember what they promised to do.  
  
He had given the Twins his Triwizard winnings to start up their joke shop, on the one condition that they would buy Ron new robes. The lacy ones he wore before were just embarrassing.  
  
"Oh, someone donated some money to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes fund," said Fred.  
  
"Really?" Ron looked surprised. "What kind of nutter would give you two money?"  
  
"The biggest one there is," George said nonchalantly. Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, thanks to him, we have a bid on a shop in Diagon Alley. And several new products. See, look at this one....."  
  
Harry stood up as Ron's fingers started growing at alarming rates, eliciting laughs from the rest of the table. "I'm going up to the bar to order. Everyone wants Butterbeer, right?" He left after the nods from his friends and pretended not to notice the looks he was getting as he made his way towards Madame Rosmerta.  
  
Unfortunately, he never got to order. Standing by the bar was Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"Hello, Minister," Harry said wearily.  
  
"Good to see you, Harry," he said stiffly. But then he leaned in closer to Harry. "Are you sure you should be here with the 'Dark Lord' running around?" Harry's blood began to boil at the sarcasm, but he remembered what Hermione said. 'Don't let them get to you.'  
  
"I'm sure that rash'll clear up soon, Fudge," he said loudly. "Just keep taking you're potion." There were snickers from the patrons.  
  
Fudge was seething. "One of these days, everyone will see you for what you really are. A conniving, lying - "  
  
"I've never lied to you about anything. Contrary to what you may believe."  
  
"Oh, give it up. You Know Who is not - " He was cut of when the doors to the Three Broomsticks flung open. The restaurant was filled with screams as they recognized who had come in - Lord Voldemort was walking up to the bar. "-back?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked coldly. Minister Fudge just stood there stunned, doing a remarkably lifelike impression of a goldfish.  
  
"Now, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" said Voldemort.  
  
Harry smiled sweetly. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Much better! I missed your witty banter." Voldemort grinned. "I just came to ask if you thought over my proposition some more. You left so suddenly last time...."  
  
"My answer is the same, Tom."  
  
A bottle exploded behind the bar and the watching crowd broke into screams once more. "Don't call me that!" snarled Voldemort.  
  
"Whyever not?"  
  
The Dark Lord took a deep breath and regained his composure. "Harry, Harry, Harry. You're making a big mistake. Many people would die at the chance to serve me. You'd be making your way right to the top, too, second only to me. Why wouldn't you want that?"  
  
"Let me think. Why wouldn't I want to serve a psychopath, who killed my parents, along with thousands of others, and ruined my life? Not to mention, who is the embodiment of all that I hate? Hmmm, that's a real head- scratcher."  
  
Voldemort settled back into open hostility. "That was the wrong thing to say. If you're not on my side, you're against me."  
  
"Duh."  
  
Voldemort ignored him. "And if you think what I did before was bad, you really don't know who you are dealing with." His face was only inches from Harry's now and Harry's scar was burning fiercely. "I won't kill you just yet. First, I'll hurt every single one of your friends and family. I'll make sure you watch and know it's happening because of you. And I won't stop until you are begging me to put you out of your misery." He moved away and scanned the room. "You haven't heard the last of me."  
  
Voldemort glanced at the Minister and strode off to the door. Before he reached it, however, he turned back and looked straight at Harry. "I'll be seeing you, Potter."  
  
Harry met his gaze evenly and replied, "Let the games begin." And Voldemort left.  
  
Harry sighed. "Well, that was pleasant," he mumbled to himself. A couple of the teachers were rounding up the students and trying to placate the shocked townspeople. Harry turned towards the Minister.  
  
"Cornelius?" Harry waved his hand in front of Fudge's face, but he was still staring at the spot Voldemort had just been.  
  
"Someone has to take him back to the Ministry. I think he's in shock." Harry turned around and saw the speaker was Albus Dumbledore. "Do you mind, Harry?"  
  
"Not at all." Dumbledore handed Harry a Portkey and a few small bottles of something before going to help with the chaos. Harry pushed the sock-shaped (no surprise there) Portkey into the Minister's hand, grabbed on himself, and muttered 'Transportio!" They disappeared with a pop.  
  
The Ministry was in an uproar when they arrived. And the reason was revealed when a group of workers rushed towards them.  
  
"Minister, someone placed very strong containment wards over the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. The alarms are going cra-" The woman stopped when realized Fudge wasn't responding. "Mr. Minister?"  
  
"He's not exactly all there right now. You might want to wait until his motor skills are back," Harry said, trying to steer Fudge to somewhere he could sit down. "Alright, Fudge-y, one foot in front of the other." He plopped, very undignified, into a nearby chair and was shaking.  
  
"What happened?" an Auror asked him.  
  
"Well," Harry began, "he was going on and on like he normally does, something about how Voldemort" everyone flinched, "wasn't back, and then, said Dark Lord decided to stop by for a cup of tea and a gossip at Three Broomsticks." There was an eerie silence in the room as what Harry had just said sunk in. Meanwhile, Harry was examining the bottles Albus gave him. He grinned as he started mixing together a drink - a relaxing potion and some whiskey. After all, it's not everyday you got to get the Minister of Magic himself drunk.  
  
When Harry handed Fudge his concoction, there were several noises of alarm from the spectators. Harry smirked at them. "Please, if I was going to poison him, I wouldn't be stupid enough to do it in front of so many witnesses."  
  
Fudge brought a robot-like hand up to his mouth, took a sip, and sputtered. He looked up at Harry. "You Know Who is back."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
Fudge dropped his head to the table. "Why do these things always happen when you're around?"  
  
"Hey!" Harry said indigently. "You can't blame this one on me! I told you he was back, but you were to stubborn to listen."  
  
With a sigh, Fudge lifted his head back up. "Potter," He seemed to be struggling for words. "How?"  
  
"How did he come back?"  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
"Well, it's a long story - "  
  
"Actually, I want to see it." At Harry's puzzled look, Fudge elaborated. "There is a machine called a Pensieve Projector. It's a way to let a whole group of people view your memories. Only problem, it needs a keyword to activate it. Like if you wanted to show someone a dog memory, you would keep thinking the word dog over and over again while the spell was preformed. But, it would show every dog you've ever seen. And the word would have to be very specific, if it's going to work."  
  
"A keyword like 'Voldemort and his servants?'" Everyone flinched at the name, but Fudge nodded. Harry contemplated this. There were a lot of things he wouldn't want shown, the Order of Fire first and foremost on his mind, but....A smile spread across Harry's face. And servants. It would show his third year, with Pettigrew alive....  
  
"Yes, Minister," Harry said. "I think that would work quite nicely." 


	14. 14A For Every Action

A/N: Okay, here's the next part of the chapter you all demanded. This is just a teaser of sorts until I put up the next chapter. It should be done tom - well, really later today or tomorrow. Hopefully.  
  
I've been having computer problems, so it's taking longer than I thought it would.  
  
Thanks to.......whoever reviewed, I don't have all the names written down and it's two a.m. here - I'm too lazy to look right now.  
  
Oh, and if you have anything that you want to happen in this story, send the ideas to me. I have a few places that need some extra help.  
  
"......" = talking  
  
'.....' = thinking  
  
CH14 PartA: For Every Action There Is An Equal And Opposite Criticism  
  
~"A keyword like 'Voldemort and his servants?'" Everyone flinched at the name, but Fudge nodded. Harry contemplated this. There were a lot of things he wouldn't want shown, the Order of Fire first and foremost on his mind, but....A smile spread across Harry's face. And servants. It would show his third year, with Pettigrew alive....  
  
"Yes, Minister," Harry said. "I think that would work quite nicely."~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you ready for this?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be, Rem."  
  
Hundreds of people were gathered in the Great Hall, waiting in anticipation for the most intriguing event of the 1990s: The Questioning of Harry Potter.  
  
..........Of course, the questionee wasn't all too eager.  
  
"Sure you want to do this?" Ron asked. Remus, Hermione, and him had spent the past quarter hour asking that same question over and over and over.....  
  
Well, you get the picture.  
  
"For the last time, I'm sure," Harry bit out, impatiently. 'I think. Deep breath, this is for the best. Everyone will know Voldemort's back and they'll know most of the intimate details of my life....No! Don't think like that. Think....think....Sirius will be free!'  
  
'Oh, and that's a fair trade-off,' a voice in his head spoke up. It sounded like a cross between Malfoy and Snape - his inner Slytherin. 'What has Sirius ever done for you?'  
  
'He's my godfather,' Harry argued back. 'He cares for me - '  
  
'And look at how he shows it. Instead of taking care of you, he goes off and gets himself thrown in Azkaban for twelve years.'  
  
'That was Pettigrew's fault. And what am I doing? The newspapers are right - I am crazy. Arguing with myself......"  
  
Harry shook his head and watched as the Minister got up to speak to the assembled crowds.  
  
"Thank you all for coming today. Well, we are here to address the concerns about the apparent reappearance of You-Know-Who in a Hogsmeade restaurant."  
  
'Oh please, let him shut up soon.'  
  
'This speech is extremely bad. Did he write it himself?' the voice said sarcastically.  
  
'For once I agree with you.'  
  
"Mr. Potter has kindly conceded to using a Pensieve Projector to provide knowledge on the Dark Lord's rebirth."  
  
'He forgot to mention that it could go horribly wrong and it's possible that they won't see anything or nothing having to do with Voldemort. And even if it does work, there's a chance that they'll see all of your deepest secrets as well - '  
  
'SHUT UP!' Harry mentally screamed.  
  
'Someone is touchy today.'  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. 'Urggg.....and since when do I have a voice in my head anyways?"  
  
'Since you started listening to me.'  
  
"Harry, could you come up here?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and stepped up to the podium. All the eyes of the room were on him - some admiring, some mistrustful. He looked down at the Projector - a small, round disk that shone a deep silver - and placed his hand on it.  
  
'It's Showtime.' 


	15. 14B All The World's A Stage

A/N: Sorry for the wait people! I started school on Tuesday and have had a ton of homework already. I have three books for my World Civ class and a test in that next week, a biology lab report, and a french essay all due Monday. Good news is that I have tomorrow off, so I can write this chapter now and probably another one tomorrow.  
  
This isn't a real chapter, it's the next part of a four part chapter.  
  
Most of this is from the HP books.  
  
It's suppose to be confusing, by the way. If you've read the Harry Potter Series (if you haven't, why are you on this site?), it shouldn't be that hard to follow.  
  
Thanks to Double L and candleflame  
  
CH14 PartB: All The World's A Stage  
  
~He looked down at the Projector - a small, round disk that shone a deep silver - and placed his hand on it.  
  
'It's Showtime.'~  
  
Harry felt dizzy. He fell into a chair as memories washed over him.  
  
'Come on, Voldemort and his supporters. Nothing else. Just Voldemort and his supporters. The Death Eaters.'  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! Run, I'll hold him off."  
  
"Please not Harry, not Harry! Take me, kill me instead!"  
  
"Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"He remembers that?" Harry heard Fudge say. The murmuring of the crowd grew.  
  
Green light, screams, laughter, crying.  
  
"There's no such thing as magic!"  
  
Darkness.  
  
"In the car crash when your parents died. And don't ask questions."  
  
"Car crash?!?"  
  
'No not this!'  
  
"I swear I don't know how I got up there! I was just running and then I was on the roof!"  
  
"Accidental magic," said Dumbledore. "He Apperated to a roof top when he was seven"  
  
"It's not like I could have just grown it back. I don't know how!"  
  
"Bad haircut."  
  
A spoiled brat.  
  
"I ... don't ... want ... him ... t-t-to come! He always spoils everything!"  
  
Nasty grin.  
  
"I'm warning you now boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."  
  
"Cupboard!?!" came Hermione's outraged shriek. "They locked him in a cupboard!"  
  
Snake at the zoo.  
  
"I get that all the time."  
  
"Parseltounge."  
  
"I know. It must be really annoying."  
  
"Where do you come from anyway?"  
  
Boa Constrictor, Brazil.  
  
"Was it nice there?"  
  
This specimen was bred in the zoo.  
  
"Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"  
  
"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"  
  
"Out of the way, you."  
  
"Grrrr."  
  
"Calm down, Hermione."  
  
"Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo."  
  
"Serves him right!"  
  
"Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"  
  
"Go - cupboard - stay - no meals."  
  
"Bloody Dursleys."  
  
Mr. H. Potter.....The Cupboard under the Stairs.....4 Privet Drive......Little Whinging......Surrey  
  
"Dad! Dad, Harry's got something!"  
  
"That's mine!"  
  
"Who'd be writing to you?"  
  
"Hogwarts' Letter."  
  
"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want - "  
  
"No. No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer ... yes, that's best ... we won't do anything ... "  
  
"But - "  
  
"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"  
  
"They tried to hide it from him?"  
  
"Who's writing to me?"  
  
"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake. I have burned it."  
  
"It was not a mistake. It had my cupboard on it."  
  
"Er - yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking ... you're really getting a bit big for it ... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask questions! Take this stuff upstairs, now."  
  
Letter after Letter after Letter.  
  
"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?"  
  
"No post on Sundays. No damn letters today - "  
  
Letters whizzed down the chimney.  
  
"I want you all back here in five minutes. We're going away. Just pack some clothes No arguments!"  
  
Hotel.  
  
"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about a 'undred of these at the front desk."  
  
The hut.  
  
"Anyway - Harry, a very happy birthday to yeh."  
  
"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."  
  
"You never told him. You kept it from him all these years."  
  
"Kept what from me?"  
  
"STOP! I FORBID YOU!"  
  
"Ah go boil yer heads, both of yeh. Harry - yer a wizard."  
  
"I'm a what?"  
  
"I knew you'd be just the same, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"  
  
"Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"  
  
"I'll kill them. I swear I'll kill them."  
  
"It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"  
  
"But why? What happened?"  
  
"See, there was a wizard who went ... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was ... "  
  
"Could you write it down?"  
  
"Nah - can't spell it. All right - Voldemort."  
  
You could practically feel the hall flinch.  
  
"All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Hallowe'en ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' - Sorry, But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway - You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tired to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."  
  
"But what happened to Vol - sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."  
  
"But what does a Ministry of Magic do?"  
  
"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wanting magical solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone."  
  
"Crikey, I'd like a dragon."  
  
"Famous last words."  
  
"This is it. The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."  
  
"Good Lord. Is this - can this be - ?"  
  
"Harry Potter ... what an honor."  
  
"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore. It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."  
  
"Hullo. Hogwarts, too?"  
  
"Oh, no, it's Malfoy."  
  
"... I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"  
  
"I say, look at that man!"  
  
"That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, I've heard of him. He's sort of a servant, isn't he?"  
  
"He's the gamekeeper."  
  
"Yes, exactly. I heard he's sort of a savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."  
  
"I think he's brilliant."  
  
"Do you? Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"  
  
"They're dead."  
  
"Oh, sorry. But they were our kind, weren't they?"  
  
"They were a witch and a wizard, if that's what you mean?"  
  
"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families."  
  
"- and he said that people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in - "  
  
"Yer not from a Muggle family ... Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only one with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"  
  
"So what is Quidditch?"  
  
"It's our sport. Wizard sport."  
  
"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-now-Who was one."  
  
"-unusual combination - holly an phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."  
  
"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well ... how curious ... how very curious ..."  
  
"Sorry, but what is curious?"  
  
"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother - why, it's brother gave you that scar."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember ... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter ... After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."  
  
"Everyone thinks I'm special. All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander ... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol - sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."  
  
"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they? Have a good term."  
  
"They are awful. I can see why Harry hates summer break so much."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Hey, it's us," said one of the Twins.  
  
"Hullo, dear. First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."  
  
"Yes. The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how to - "  
  
"How to get on to the platform? All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Blimey. Are you - ?"  
  
"He is. Aren't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Oh, him. I mean, yes, I am."  
  
"We were so charming, weren't we?'  
  
"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train? You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
"He saw his? Uggg."  
  
"Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"  
  
"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."  
  
"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone. I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on to the platform."  
  
"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-who looks like?"  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day of school."  
  
"Are you really Harry Potter?"  
  
"Oh - well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes. And have you really got - you know ... "  
  
The scar. Everyone always wants to see the scar.  
  
"So that's where You-Know-Who - ?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't remember it."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."  
  
"I heard you went to live with the Muggles. What are they like?"  
  
"Horrible - well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."  
  
"Five. I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts ... You never get anything new either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat. His name is Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up."  
  
"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort."  
  
Flinch.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said You-Know-Who's name! I'd have thought you, of all people - "  
  
"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name. I just never knew you shouldn't."  
  
"So this is Dumbledore!"  
  
"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore!"  
  
"'Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of the modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flammel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.'"  
  
"...I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Look, the trio is all together."  
  
"Are you really? I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and your in 'Modern Magical History' and 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts' and 'Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'."  
  
"I talked a lot, didn't I?"  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me."  
  
"Did you hear about Gringotts......"  
  
Slowly, Harry slipped into absolute darkness. 


	16. 14C Into The Mind Of Mr Potter

A/N: Thanks to Authoress and Samantha for reviewing!  
  
Oh, and my review alert isn't sending all my reviews to me, so thanks to anyone who may have reviewed and I didn't get it.  
  
This chapter is extremely confusing. Most of the time, you can't tell who is speaking. It's supposed to be this way.  
  
The next part will probably be up tomorrow. Sunday at the latest.  
  
CH14 PartC: Into The Mind Of Mr. Potter  
  
Although Harry was no longer conscious, the Projector went on.  
  
Images flashed for the room to see.  
  
Malfoy's offer.  
  
"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."  
  
"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."  
  
"Go Harry!"  
  
The boat ride across the lake.  
  
The Sorting where he was almost put in Slytherin.  
  
"You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"He was almost put into my house?"  
  
The Gryffindor Common room.  
  
His first prophetic dream.  
  
"That's really creepy."  
  
His first Potions class.  
  
"Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."  
  
Visiting Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid! That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"  
  
Catching Neville's Remembrall.  
  
"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker."  
  
Meeting Fluffy.  
  
"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school? If any dog needs exercise, that one does."  
  
"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"  
  
"The floor."  
  
The Twins snorted.  
  
"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."  
  
"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something.  
  
Learning about Quidditch.  
  
"That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year. I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons."  
  
Hermione and the troll.  
  
"I've just thought - Hermione."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She doesn't know about the troll."  
  
"Oh, all right. But Percy'd better not see us."  
  
"You didn't want to save me?!?"  
  
His first Quidditch match.  
  
"I've got the Snitch!"  
  
"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it."  
  
Hagrid's slip.  
  
"You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel - "  
  
"Aha! So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"  
  
The Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"If that's what I think it is - they're really rare, and really valuable."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's an Invisibility Cloak.  
  
Visits to the Mirror of Erised.  
  
"Mum? Dad?"  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"No - I'm alone - but I'm different - I look older - and I'm Head Boy!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am - I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to - and I'm holding the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup - I'm Quidditch captain, too!"  
  
"It shows us what we want .... whatever we want ...."  
  
"Yes and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts."  
  
"Socks, Professor?"  
  
Finding Nicolas Flamel.  
  
"I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here - listen to this: 'Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"  
  
"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"  
  
Quirrel and Snape in the Forest.  
  
"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"  
  
"B-b-but Severus, I - "  
  
"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell."  
  
"I knew Snape was evil!"  
  
Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback.  
  
"An' see here - how ter recognize different eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." "I - I know I can't keep him for ever, but I can't just dump him, I can't."  
  
"Charlie."  
  
"You're losing it, too. I'm Ron, remember?"  
  
"No - Charlie - your brother Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. we could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back into the wild!"  
  
"We've got the Invisibility Cloak. It shouldn't be too difficult - I think the Cloak's big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."  
  
"They really had a dragon."  
  
"Well, well, well, we are in trouble."  
  
Getting caught by McGonagall.  
  
"I would never have believe it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves."  
  
"....fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."  
  
"Fifty?"  
  
"Fifty points each."  
  
"He was only trying to help out a friend? I feel bad now. Do you remember how we treated him after that?"  
  
Firenze's warning.  
  
"....it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn. Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime."  
  
"But who'd be that desperate."  
  
".... all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else .... do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"  
  
"The Philosopher's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who - "  
  
"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"  
  
"Do you mean that was Vol - "  
  
Finding out Fluffy's secret.  
  
"So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep - "  
  
"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."  
  
"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."  
  
"You're mad!"  
  
"You can't! After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"  
  
"SO WHAT? Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be a Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter any more, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the House Cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there. It's only dying a bit later than I would have done, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"He's really good at speech making when he's angry."  
  
Neville's bravery.  
  
"I won't let you do it. I'll - I'll fight you!"  
  
"Go Neville!"  
  
"I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"  
  
Going down the trap door.  
  
"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."  
  
Devil's Snare.  
  
"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare ... What did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp - "  
  
"So light a fire!"  
  
"Yes - of course - but there's no wood!"  
  
"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"  
  
"Oh, right!"  
  
"I feel like an idiot."  
  
"I feel like an idiot all the time."  
  
"That's not very comforting, Ron."  
  
"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis - 'there's no wood', honestly."  
  
Flying keys.  
  
"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one - probably silver, like the handle."  
  
"That one! That big one - there - no, there - with bright blue wings - the feathers are all crumpled on one side."  
  
Chess game.  
  
"Yes ... it's the only way ... I've got to be taken."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"That's chess! You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me - that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"  
  
"That was so brave, Ron."  
  
The troll.  
  
"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one."  
  
Snape's riddle.  
  
"Brilliant. This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck here forever."  
  
"But Harry - what if You-Know-Who's with him?"  
  
"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I? I might get lucky again."  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know."  
  
"I'm not as good as you."  
  
"Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things - friendship and bravery and - oh Harry - be careful!"  
  
Quirrell.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Quirrell?"  
  
The images started coming faster, they were harder to decipher.  
  
The mirror.  
  
"A stroke of genius."  
  
"You flatter me, Minerva."  
  
Getting the stone.  
  
"Where's that voice coming from?"  
  
Meeting Voldemort.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Refusing.  
  
The hospital wing.  
  
"A toilet seat?"  
  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
Why he lived.  
  
"Lily died to save him?"  
  
The photo album.  
  
"That was so sweet of you, Hagrid."  
  
The leaving feast.  
  
"We should have won the Cup that year."  
  
"Shut up, Parkinson."  
  
12th Birthday.  
  
"He was all alone."  
  
The warning.  
  
"Of course he couldn't stay with the Dursleys!"  
  
Dobby's magic.  
  
"He didn't cast that spell?"  
  
The flying car.  
  
"DundunDUN! Weasleys to the rescue!"  
  
Burrow.  
  
"He finally had a family."  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Asshole."  
  
Flying to Hogwarts.  
  
"You two were morons, you know that?"  
  
"I don't need reminding, thanks."  
  
The Whomping Willow.  
  
"Ouch. That must've hurt."  
  
Lockhart.  
  
"He really was full of himself."  
  
Mudbloods.  
  
"She deserved it."  
  
"Again, shut up, Parkinson!"  
  
"Where is Malfoy, by the way?"  
  
Detention.  
  
"He's hearing voices?"  
  
Mrs. Norris's attack.  
  
"What's with all the water on the floor?"  
  
"It's was near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Making the potion.  
  
"They brewed Polyjuice Potion in second year?"  
  
The Bludger.  
  
"Hermione, for the first time ever you are wrong. Harry and Ron aren't morons, Dobby is."  
  
Colin Creevy.  
  
"I looked cool!"  
  
"I fear you."  
  
Dueling Club.  
  
"He chased the snake off? I thought ..."  
  
"You were wrong, Macmillian."  
  
Justin Flinch-Fletchley.  
  
"Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
The hat.  
  
"He is not a Slytherin!"  
  
Talking to Malfoy.  
  
"Okay, we were wrong. Everyone is allowed to make mistakes now and then."  
  
Hermione's mistake.  
  
"I just made two that day."  
  
Seeing Riddle's memories.  
  
"That's why Hagrid was expelled?"  
  
Losing the diary.  
  
"Gryffindor's don't steal!"  
  
"When they are possessed they do."  
  
"Huh?!?"  
  
Hermione.  
  
"I had just figured it out, too."  
  
Hagrid's arrest.  
  
"They were there?"  
  
Dumbledore leaving.  
  
"You can be really eerie sometimes, Albus."  
  
Aragog.  
  
"I HATE spiders."  
  
Basilisk.  
  
"You two aren't as dense as I thought."  
  
Ginny.  
  
"Poor kid."  
  
Lockhart faking it.  
  
"Oh my God! And I had a crush on him!"  
  
Chamber.  
  
"They really need to redecorate."  
  
The Young Dark Lord.  
  
"Riddle is You-Know-Who!?!"  
  
Fawkes.  
  
"He had a bird fight his battle for him?"  
  
"SHUT UP, PARKINSON!"  
  
Sword.  
  
"The Sorting Hat never dropped anything on my head."  
  
Explanations.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"What? I was young, naive."  
  
"But still - "  
  
"Leave Miss Weasley alone."  
  
Talking with Dumbledore.  
  
"Godric Gryffindor's sword? Does anything normal ever happen to Harry?"  
  
Freeing Dobby.  
  
"He freed the insane houself! We're all doomed to a world of pink socks!"  
  
"Sometimes you scare even me, Fred."  
  
"Thanks, George."  
  
Aunt Marge.  
  
"She's lucky Harry only inflated her. If I was him, I would have made her explode!"  
  
The Knight Bus.  
  
"He stole my name!"  
  
The Daily prophet.  
  
"I remember that article. The picture was awful. No wonder he was creeped out."  
  
Fudge.  
  
"Does it seem like he was hiding anything?"  
  
"I most certainly wasn't!"  
  
"Actually, you were."  
  
Overheard conversations.  
  
"Black was after Harry?"  
  
Dementors.  
  
"But, nobody screamed."  
  
Predicted death.  
  
"Doesn't that mean he should be dead by now?"  
  
Hippogriffs.  
  
"That is so fake."  
  
"Where is Malfoy?"  
  
DADA.  
  
"He was afraid of a crystal ball?"  
  
"It's the moon!"  
  
"George, add another person to your list of morons."  
  
Tea with Lupin.  
  
"You've got nothing to fear, but fear itself."  
  
Fat Lady.  
  
"I always wondered why he didn't just attack the Great Hall. I mean, the whole school was in there."  
  
"Maybe what ever he wanted wasn't in the Hall."  
  
"But he was after Harry, right?"  
  
The Quidditch match.  
  
"There's that screaming again."  
  
Asking for help.  
  
"He hears his mum's death?!?"  
  
"Poor thing."  
  
The Map.  
  
"You gave one of the biggest rule breakers in Hogwarts a way to get into more trouble?"  
  
Three Broomsticks.  
  
"I'm surprised Harry didn't go out and kill the bastard himself."  
  
"Oh, he wanted to."  
  
Visiting Hagrid.  
  
"That was nice of them."  
  
The Firebolt.  
  
"You took away a Firebolt?!?"  
  
Patronus lessons.  
  
"That's so sad!"  
  
Scabber's death.  
  
Knives.  
  
"What was that like, Ron?"  
  
Losing the map.  
  
"Every kid should have a paper that insults their teachers!"  
  
Buckbeak's execution.  
  
"They can't kill him!"  
  
Quidditch cup.  
  
"Go Gryffindor!"  
  
Trelawney's Prediction.  
  
"But she's supposed to be a fake."  
  
Finding Scabbers.  
  
"Wait, I though that rat was dead."  
  
The grim.  
  
"Snuffles?"  
  
Sirius.  
  
"What? Professor Lupin, why are you helping him?!?"  
  
The truth.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Pettigrew.  
  
"You can change back now, Sirius."  
  
"Black?"  
  
"Minister."  
  
More Dementors.  
  
"Why did they leave?"  
  
Confunded?  
  
"They are not confunded!"  
  
Time turner.  
  
"Prongs?"  
  
The escape.  
  
"Yay, Sirius got away!"  
  
"Obviously, he's sitting right there."  
  
Letter.  
  
Frank Bryce.  
  
"So he really does get dreams that make his scar hurt."  
  
The Weasley's coming to four Privet Drive.  
  
Going to the Burrow.  
  
The Quidditch Cup.  
  
"The top box! Lucky."  
  
The Dark Mark.  
  
"They used his wand? What are the chances of that?"  
  
The train ride to school.  
  
The feast.  
  
Ferrets.  
  
"I loved that day!"  
  
The Unforgivables.  
  
"Well, that was kind of heartless."  
  
The delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.  
  
The Goblet.  
  
"So he really didn't put his name in?"  
  
Ron's anger.  
  
"You were such a prat, Ron."  
  
"I know."  
  
The wand weighing.  
  
"Rita Skeeter is a vulture."  
  
Rita's article.  
  
"We seem to have made a whole lot of mistakes.'  
  
The first task.  
  
"It sure looks different from this perspective."  
  
Dobby and Winky.  
  
"No! The insane houself is here! Run for your life!"  
  
The Yule Ball.  
  
"A room full of chamber pots?"  
  
"I found it quite odd as well."  
  
The article on Hagrid.  
  
"Bloody Skeeter."  
  
The bath with the egg.  
  
"Myrtle?!?"  
  
"I'm never taking another bath in the Prefect's bathroom again."  
  
Getting stuck in the stairs.  
  
"Snape in pajamas? Excuse me while I scoop my brain out with a fork."  
  
The Second task.  
  
"See, Harry wanted to save me. Again."  
  
"Would you forget about the troll, Hermione."  
  
The article on Hermione.  
  
"A scarlet woman, Ron?"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
Sirius in the cave.  
  
"What do rats taste like, Mr. Black?"  
  
"Chicken."  
  
Finding out about the maze.  
  
"Aw, Vicky was protective of his Hermy."  
  
"Shut up, Ron."  
  
Mr. Crouch.  
  
"Stupid Snape."  
  
Practicing for the last task.  
  
"I aches for weeks after that."  
  
The vision in Divination.  
  
"How did Skeeter find out about that?"  
  
The Pensieve  
  
"Neville?"  
  
Harry's madness  
  
"I also hate reporters."  
  
The Third task  
  
"Wait a second, Krum used the Cruciatus?!?"  
  
Voldemort's resurrection.  
  
"Now you have your proof, Minister."  
  
The Death Eaters  
  
"I knew Macnair was a Death Eater!"  
  
Dueling  
  
"He dueled with You-Know-Who and is still alive?"  
  
Prior Incantatem  
  
"Wow."  
  
Interrogating Barty Crouch, Jr.  
  
"He wore Moody's eye. Eewww!"  
  
Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Fawkes!"  
  
Fudge's disbelief.  
  
"Another moron."  
  
Dumbledore's speech  
  
"We'll always remember him. You can count on that."  
  
Rita Skeeter's secret  
  
"A beetle? Who would want to become a beetle?"  
  
Amy and Fiona  
  
Trips to the Leaky Cauldron  
  
Getting captured.  
  
Torture  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Marigold and John  
  
Escaping  
  
Getting back to school  
  
The article  
  
Voldemort in Three Broomsticks  
  
The Projector gave one last flash before the images faded away. Harry sat straight up, startling the shocked hall.  
  
"That was wicked."  
  
Then he slipped off once more. 


	17. 14D Journal Musings

A/N1: If you want to read my wonderful Author's Notes below it will tell you of the many difficulties I'm having with FF.net not letting me update and my computer in general. I've had this chapter and the next one all ready to update for the past week, but .... it just won't let me!!! I can't figure out why!!! Anyway, I'm having a friend of mine post these up for me (Thank's Mav!!!).  
  
###############################################################  
  
A/N2: Okay, I've been trying to post this for a few days now, but FanFiction.net hasn't let me. I'm not sure when it will be up. But when it is updated, disregard the part of the Author's Note below that says chapter 15 will be up tomorrow. They'll be up at the same time!  
  
################################################################  
  
A/N3: Sorry! I'm so very sorry! *looks back at last author's note* When I said it be up by Sunday, I meant ... um ... the first Sunday in 2004! Okay,  
  
actually I went over the outline for this story and realized there were a lot of things that needed to be fixed, so I revamped the entire thing. Don't worry, the wait won't be as long this time. This is just an ending to the chapter 14 series, chapter 15 will be up tomorrow. And it will be long!  
  
Thanks to Authoress; Xirleb70; Mysterygirlco10; shdurrani; crystalheart81; Samantha; sunlight; chickadee21: Don't mind at all; stayblue; GinnylovesHarry; and Serpent of Light!!!!!!  
  
******** = journal enteries  
  
Oh, and I apologise for any spelling mistakes in this chapter: my spellcheck is not working. I'll reload it when it's working again.  
  
Enjoy the story!!!  
  
CH14 Part D: Journal Musings  
  
~The Projector gave one last flash before the images faded away. Harry sat straight up, startling the shocked hall.  
  
"That was wicked."  
  
Then he slipped off once more.~  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
October 17th, 1995  
  
Have you ever heard of Murphy's Law? That 'if something bad can happen, it will happen'?  
  
Guess what? Murphy can go screw himself.  
  
Things are finally going my way!  
  
Sirius' trial was yesterday. It was 14 years too late, but it finally has happened. He's free! And I get to go live with him! No more Dursleys!  
  
Apparently, the Ministry is 'deeply sorry for their mistakes and hopes that  
  
Sirius can build back the life he lost'. And to help in that 'building', the Ministry gave him 100,000 Galleons.  
  
That's a lot of building.  
  
Of course, this is all according to Hermione. I was still unconscious.  
  
That's right: I've been out for over two weeks. That's a personal record. Ron says they should give me my own bed here.  
  
I'm still in the Hospital Wing, by the way. And it looks like I'll be stuck  
  
here for a very long time.  
  
Madame Pomphrey is a bit overprotective.  
  
Note to self: make sure matron is not reading over your shoulder when you are insulting her.  
  
I'm never getting out of here!  
  
And now my book is being confiscated. Madame P. says it's making me too agitated.  
  
I'm not agitated!  
  
I'll write more later.  
  
Harry  
  
PS - ask Dumbledore if we can paint the Hospital Wing a different color. All this white is bound to make the patients go insane. I'll have to beg Hermione to bring me something to read to stop the process. Or at least, slow it down before I break out of here. Wait, Madmae P. is coming back over, I don't have much time before she takes 


	18. 15 Now and Later

A/N: ^......^ = letter  
  
--------- = memory  
  
CH15: Now and Later  
  
"Happy Halloween, Harry!" Ron yelled, jumping on the end of his best friends bed.  
  
"Ron, you better have a damn good explanation for waking me up," grumbled Harry into his pillow. "Or I'll hex you from here to China."  
  
"Of course I do." There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Classes start in twenty-five minutes and if you want breakfast .... " But Harry was already halfway to the bathroom, cursing himself.  
  
"Told you I had a good reason," laughed Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning, Harry, Ron," greeted Hermione when they finally came down. "What took you so long?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the arrival of the post owls.  
  
An unfamiliar gray one dropped a letter on Harry's plate before taking off again.  
  
"Another letter from Sirius, mate?" asked Ron.  
  
Sirius had left for a very secret 'business trip' a week ago and had sent Harry a letter every morning. Most of them contained jokes or riddles or quotes or just random ramblings, but Sirius couldn't get enough of being able to send letters without being in hiding.  
  
"Nope, not his handwriting," Harry replied. He started to rip it open and ....  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Neville called from down the table. "Did you finish the reading for Snape?"  
  
"Yes, but ..... Shit. I forgot my Potions book." He got up from the table. "See you guys in class."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry grabbed his book from the windowsill. He continued to tear open the letter on his way out the door, but then stopped cold.  
  
^Harry,  
  
Happy Aniversary.^  
  
'What?' Harry shook his head and looked over the letter again. The edge was  
  
torn: like it had been pulled out of a book. He flipped it over and scanned the back.  
  
^Some say the world will end it fire  
  
Some say in ice  
  
From what I've tasted of desire  
  
I hold with those who favor fire  
  
But if it had to perish twice  
  
I think I know enough of hate  
  
To say that for destruction, ice  
  
Is also great  
  
And would suffice.^  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he scrambled over to his trunk, rumaging around for ......  
  
He pulled out a book entitled 'Great Poets' an flipped to the section on Robert Frost. His breath caught in his throat.  
  
There was a page missing.  
  
'What is going -' Then it clicked. 'That handwriting. It's ...... '  
  
He jumped up and ran out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry called, bursting into the Headmaster's office.  
  
Dumbledore emerged from between the bookcases. "What's the matter, Harry?"  
  
"We have to go to the Ministry. Now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andrew Newmon sighed. Something was wrong. He could feel it.  
  
And he could remember clearly the last time he had one of these feelings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- -------------  
  
October 31, 1981  
  
"Mr. Newmon? An owl just came for you," his assistant anounced.  
  
"Thank you, Jenny." He was hoping for the maps of Bristol he had sent for. They had been getting reports all week of dark activity in the area.  
  
Newmon was part of the Department of Magical Law enforcement: the Strategy Department. Which basically meant that it was his job to try and figure out  
  
You-Know-Who's next move. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world.  
  
He frowned at the letter before him. 'Too small to be my package.' He tore open the letter and read:  
  
^Paris in Flames  
  
Now its time to wrap our fears in the night  
  
Discard this message  
  
Throw this bottle back in the ocean  
  
Rip this page from the history books  
  
Smash all the street signs  
  
Erase all the maps  
  
Forget my name  
  
Forget my face  
  
Because it's going to rain  
  
And it never ends*^  
  
The Dark Mark was drawn proudly below it.  
  
"What the - " This didn't bode well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- -----------------  
  
And he had been right. Later that night, Godric's Hollow (a small town with  
  
half-wizard/half-miggle population) had been attacked. Luckily, the battle didn't last long: the Death Eaters had all run scared when the Dark Lord had fallen.  
  
But still .... Andrew couldn't shake that feeling.  
  
He glanced around the room at the others attending the Ministry-wide monthly meeting. Nobody else seemed to think something was amiss: they were all listening intently to Fudge as he droned on about .... something. 'I really should be listening to him.'  
  
As he thought this, Albus Dumbledore strode into the room.  
  
"Albus, how can I help you," the Minister asked with a fake smile.  
  
"This actually wasn't my idea, Cornelius," said Dumbldore. "And I have no more of an idea about what is going on then you do." A teenage boy with black hair entered the room. Harry Potter.  
  
"Mr. Potter." The Minister's smile became more forced. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"  
  
"I just need to speak with one of your employees," Harry said.  
  
"You're interrupting our meeting because of that?"  
  
"I assure you - it's incrediably urgent. Five minutes. Please."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Mr. Newmon?" Harry called out.  
  
"Me?" Andrew asked. Harry headed up to his seat and held out .... a letter. A very familiar looking letter.  
  
"Is this .... ?" Harry nodded slowly.  
  
Andrew's eyes widened as he scanned the parchment. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"It came in the post this morning."  
  
"And you opened it? I thought you, of all people, wouldn't open anything if  
  
you didn't recognize where it came from."  
  
"I know, it was foolish. But I recognize the handwriting now." He pulled out another envelope. "It came on birthday this past summer."  
  
'This is You-Know-Who's handwriting?' Andrew thought wildly. 'The Dark Lord  
  
himself wrote this?'  
  
"We have to start researching this poem. Find out who wrote it - "  
  
Harry cut him off. "Robert Frost. He's a Muggle poet."  
  
"You've read it before?"  
  
"Actually, this page came out of a book my friend Amy gave me this summer."  
  
"What?!? When was the last time you read this book."  
  
"About a week and a half ago in the Hospital Wing. And I'm sure the page was there then."  
  
"Then the question is, how the hell did the Dark Lord manage to get the page to send to you?" He started at the gasps around the room: he hadn't realized that everyone was listening in.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to know."  
  
"What does the letter say?" Fudge demanded. Andrew read it out to the corregation. A few people around the room, Dumbledore included, paled when they realized what was going on, but most just looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Don't you know your history, Minister?" Harry asked. Fudge scowled a bit at the subtle insult.  
  
"Why don't you enlighten us."  
  
"The last time a letter like this was delivered, a town was almost decimated." Fudge sat down hard.  
  
"We need to figure out where they are going to attack - " Andrew began, but  
  
Harry interrupted him again.  
  
"Unfortunately, I know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It says 'Happy Aniversary', Mr. Newmon," he whispered.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what happened fourteen years ago today? When you got the first letter?"  
  
"You don't think - "  
  
"Last time, it was with Death Eaters. They 'fired' out spells. And it didn't work. But this time, they'll use ice."  
  
"What do you mean?" someone questioned.  
  
"He's going to attack Godric's Hollow. With an army of Dementors."  
  
=============================================================  
  
* is by Thursday 


	19. 16 It's My Life And It's Now Or Never

CH16: It's My Life And It's Now Or Never  
  
~"Last time, it was with Death Eaters. They 'fired' out spells. And it didn't work. But this time, they'll use ice."  
  
"What do you mean?" someone questioned.  
  
"He's going to attack Godric's Hollow. With an army of Dementors."~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
July 17, 1973  
  
In a whir of the fireplace, a thirteen year old red head fell to the floor.  
  
"Lily!" James Potter exclaimed, bounding over to the fire place to help his friend up. "You're here!"  
  
"As usual, you have a remarkable talent for stating the obvious, James," Lily Evans replied wryly. "Happy Birthday."  
  
"How was your trip?"  
  
"Dizzy."  
  
James just grinned. "That's good. You're the first one here, so - " He was interrupted when Mrs. Potter came into the room.  
  
"Hello, dear. I'm James' mother and you are ....?"  
  
"Don't you remember Lily from King's Cross, Mum?"  
  
"Oh, of course. It's nice to see you again, Lily."  
  
"You too, Mrs. Potter," she said.  
  
"Call me Marie." Mrs. Potter turned to her son. "Why don't you show Lily around while we wait for the other guests."  
  
"Okay." He led Lily out into the entrance hall.  
  
"Wow," she said, gazing up at the ceiling. "You're house is huge! And really old .... "  
  
"I know. It's been in the family ages." They went outside.  
  
Lily's breath caught in her throat at the view before them. The house was set up on a hillside, looking down on the town below.  
  
"Welcome to Godric's Hollow, Lils."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
July 23, 1976  
  
Lily shriek as her boyfriend poured cold water in her lap. The letter she was writing disintegrated and she chucked it away half-heartedly.  
  
"You're never going to let me finish that are you," she sighed.  
  
"Nope," James answered, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Well then, you'd better run Potter."  
  
The pair chased each other through the streets of the town, earning amused glances and chuckles from the passer-byes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
December 22, 1977  
  
Mr, Mrs, and James Potter all gathered in the living room, ready for this year's tree decorating.  
  
"Hold on, Lily, I've got something for you," said James.  
  
Lily entered the room, carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and grinned playfully. "What is it?"  
  
"Well ....." He pulled out a small box. "It's a Potter tradition that, the first Potter Christmas you have, you get an ornament to put on the tree. So, open it."  
  
Lily took the small box and pulled back the cover. Inside, was a tiny model of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.  
  
"I know that's your favorite Christmas story - " He was cut off by Lily throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love it!" she squealed. "Thank you!"  
  
The adults just smiled at the pair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
June 28, 1978  
  
"Can you believe we're out of Hogwarts for good?" asked James.  
  
Remus sighed. "Nope."  
  
"It still seems like yesterday that we terrorizing the Slytherins," Sirius mused.  
  
"That was yesterday, Sirius," came Lily's amused reply.  
  
Peter chuckled. "She's got you there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
December 25, 1978  
  
"Lily, we've been dating awhile now ... " James began.  
  
Lily smiled. "Since the end of fifth year."  
  
"Almost three years now. And in those three years, I've come to love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I need you, Lils. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around. Everyday, I wake up and thank God that I have you and ask myself what I did to deserve you. I love you with all of my heart."  
  
"James, what - "  
  
"Look at your ornament."  
  
Clearly visible from their spot by the fire, was a diamond rind perched on top of the reindeer's nose.  
  
"Oh, James, .... "  
  
"Lily, will you marry me?"  
  
Lily gazed into her lover's hopeful brown eyes.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I love you, James Potter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
February 27, 1979  
  
An unfamiliar brown owl flew into the room, dropping a letter into James' coffee cup. He grumbled to himself while he opened it, but soon enough, his face paled.  
  
"Morning," Lily stopped short at the sight of her fiancé. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's - it's my parents. They .... " He trailed off, unable to say anymore.  
  
Lily glanced at the letter and recognized the black seal - it was a Ministry Death notification letter - and she broke down.  
  
What neither realized was that, in a few months time, they would go through a similar scene for the Evans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 16, 1979  
  
James kicked the door open with his foot, while carrying Lily in his arms.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" he called out, his voice echoing in the empty house. Lily giggled.  
  
"You can put me down now, we're already over the threshold."  
  
James smirked. "Not until we get to the bed."  
  
Lily swatted him on the head, but didn't protest as he bounded towards the stairs. "Then onward, oh valiant Mr. Potter."  
  
"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Potter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
December 16, 1979  
  
"I'm back!" James poked his head into the kitchen. "Did you miss me - " He stopped when he saw Lily sitting silently at the kitchen table. "Did something happen?"  
  
"I'm - I'm -," she struggled for the right words. "I'm going to have a baby."  
  
"I'm going to be a father?" James' asked, clearly shocked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We'll have a little baby?"  
  
"Mmmhmm," said Lily happily.  
  
James just kissed his wife.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
August 3, 1980  
  
"And here's your room, my little Pronglet," James said happily, taking his son on a tour of the house. "See the Quidditch things? You're going to be a great player some day, just like your daddy."  
  
"Training him already," Lily smiled as she entered the doorway.  
  
"It can never be too early."  
  
"Let me see him." Lily took the baby from her husband's arms and gently rocked it. "Welcome home, Harry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
December 25, 1980  
  
"Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh .... " Harry gurgled happily as the group in the Potter mansion sang carols, forgetting for a moment that they were in the middle of a war.  
  
Sirius was in front of his godson, marching Harry's first ornament in front of him. It was a smaller version of Lily's Rudolph and Harry was attached to it already.  
  
"How's my little angel," Lily asked as she and James came into the room.  
  
Harry smiled and pointed at the reindeer. "Rudof!"  
  
"Did he say 'Rudolph'?" James asked.  
  
"It's his first words!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
July 31, 1981  
  
"Padfoo up!" Harry ordered, pointing at the broomstick near Remus' feet.  
  
"No, Harry, you're still too small to fly," said Remus.  
  
"That and Lily won't let him near one of those things," chuckled Sirius.  
  
"What Lily doesn't know won't hurt her," James said and he scooped Harry up in his arms. "I'll fly low, a couple feet off the ground. He'll be fine."  
  
Unfortunately, Lily caught him before he could take off. James gulped as he tried to quell his wife's wrath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
October 20, 1981  
  
"Are you sure about this, James?" Lily asked, her voice betraying the anxiety she felt.  
  
"It's the safest place I can think off." They entered the cabin on the opposite edge of town. "Besides, we have the Charm, too."  
  
"I know, it's just .... " She started crying. "That monster is after my baby!"  
  
"I won't let anything happen to Harry. Or you," James promised. "There is no way Voldemort will take Harry from us without a fight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
October 31, 1995  
  
The Department of Magical Law Enforcment was in a frenzy. The news of an attack came sudden and their was no way to know if they'd even be ready for it.  
  
Harry watched this scurrying nervously, but a little more hopeful than he had been when he got the poem. 'The Death Eaters are in for a real surprise if they think they'll take Godric's Hollow without a fight,' he thought.  
  
He was sitting at a table with Dumbledore, the Minister, and a few other high ranking officials when it happened.  
  
The gray owl was back.  
  
A wave of silence spread through they room as the occupants realized Harry Potter had gotten another letter.  
  
He remained calm and collect of the outside as he reached for the envelope, but inside, he was panicking. 'What now?'  
  
'The only way to find out is to open it.' The voice was back, but this time, it sounded just as curious as Harry himself was.  
  
So with slightly trembling hands, he opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I assume by the fact you are at the Ministry that you figured out my note this morning. A bit quicker to listen to you now aren't they?  
  
Yes, I do plan on attacking Godric's Hollow. I know you've figured that out by now - you always were a clever one.  
  
But, I want to tell you now, whatever defenses you are planning won't work. I've been preparing for this attack for months. What better place to destroy than the place that destroyed me? Don't you agree?  
  
Of course you don't. You're still stuck in your perfect little delusional world, where I'm the evil bad guy that you, the Gryffindor do-gooder, must destroy.  
  
But I hear you were almost sorted into Slytherin.  
  
That pleases me greatly, child. I'm sure you knew it would. There is still hope for you yet.  
  
But until you let those morals go, until you feel the power of real magic course through you, you won't know what real life is.  
  
You thirst for revenge, Harry. Don't deny that you have it. I know how you long to repay those Muggles for how they treated you, for the years of abuse they put you through.  
  
You and I are similar in that. Both were forced the suffer the anguish of an unloved childhood.  
  
I understand you there, Harry. But they cannot. Do you honestly believe that your "friends" understand what you've been through? Weasley and Granger lived their whole lives with a family, basking in the affection. They don't know what it's like to be a child, begging the world for something they can't have, lying in the darkness alone.  
  
I do.  
  
Dumbledore says he cares for you and will protect you, but he's the one who left you with those Dursleys in the first place. Great protection, throwing you to the wolves.  
  
And your godfather, the "loving" Sirius Black, was more concerned with Pettigrew than he was with you. He went after Pettigrew the day your parents died, he didn't stay with the child who just lost everything. And why do you think he escaped prison. He could have broken out many times over the years, but he didn't leave until he knew where Pettigrew was.  
  
You want a family, Harry. I know you do. Your first year, with the mirror .... do you remember that? I can give you that. I can make you feel like you finally belong.  
  
Join me. Become one of my Death Eaters. And we'll be your family. I'll be your family.  
  
But I'm warning you now. If you do not willingly come to me, you will do so under force. I do not like being denied what I want.  
  
As I have mentioned, I've been planning this attack for months. Ever since you escaped from me. It is foolproof.  
  
So now we find ourselves with the perfect hostage situation.  
  
That's right, Harry my boy, I already have control of Godric's Hollow. They citizens don't know it yet, but my Death Eaters have been slowly building an impregnable wall of containment spells around the town. And there are surveillance points on all edges. No one goes in or out without me knowing.  
  
But I know you, Harry. I know you better than anyone else. You will come to try and save them.  
  
I'll offer you a way to save them now.  
  
Come to the place where I fell all those years ago. If you want to save a town, join me. If not .....  
  
You should receive this letter at 3 o'clock.  
  
Harry glanced up at the wall clock. It was 3:06.  
  
I will give you until 7 p.m. to get here. If not, starting at 7, I will kill one person every 15 minutes. You have my word on that.  
  
I told you, my Harry, I always get what I want.  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry stared at the letter, eyes widening as realization of what was to happen sunk in.  
  
Dumbledore was watching him, a worried expression on his face. "Harry, what is it?"  
  
Wordlessly, Harry handed him the letter. Dumbledore appeared to age while he read each line carefully.  
  
"Harry, you can't think .... " He trailed off, for this first time in a long while unable to find the right words.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked quietly. "How many people live in Godric's Hollow?"  
  
"There is no way you are going to - "  
  
"How many?"  
  
"No, Harry, I won't let you - "  
  
"Minister, Newmon, someone? Anyone know?"  
  
"About 30,000," Andrew answered hesitantly.  
  
Harry turned to look the Headmaster right in the eyes, a resigned look on his face. "Then you know what I have to do." 


	20. 17 Choices

CH17: Choices  
  
~"How many people live in Godric's Hollow?"  
  
"There is no way you are going to - "  
  
"How many?"  
  
"No, Harry, I won't let you - "  
  
"Minister, Newmon, someone? Anyone know?"  
  
"About 30,000," Andrew answered hesitantly.  
  
Harry turned to look the Headmaster right in the eyes, a resigned look on his face. "Then you know what I have to do."~  
  
You don't have to do this, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I do." He sighed. "Does anyone have a quill and some parchment I could use?"  
  
"Right here." Fudge handed the items over. "What for? What's going on?"  
  
Harry ignored him. "Can I have a couple minutes please?"  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"I just have a few things I need to write."  
  
"What is going on!" Fudge demanded.  
  
"Their hostages, Fudge. Voldemort already controls the town." The occupants of the room gasped.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"He's going to kill them if I don't .... "  
  
"He won't touch them," Dumbledore said firmly.  
  
"Professor, - "  
  
"No. We'll get in somehow."  
  
"Do you know that for certain?" asked Harry, a pleading look in his eyes. "Can you honestly tell me that you will save each and every one of those people." Their was silence. "I thought not."  
  
"But what's this have to do with you?" Andrew asked.  
  
"A trade," replied Harry. "He's offering them for me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, Harry emerged from Andrew's office, letters clutched in one hand. He walked up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Can you make sure these letters get to who they're written for?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, unable to make a sound.  
  
"There are a few things I need to get from Hogwarts."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry packed up his bag: some clothes, a few books, his photo album, letters people had sent him, and his journal. On the way back out of the Gryffindor portrait hole, he bumped straight into Hermione.  
  
"Harry, where have you been?!? I've been so worried!" Hermione threw her arms around his neck and Harry felt tears come to his eyes. She pulled back. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I - I - I'm going to be gone for awhile," he replied quietly.  
  
"What? Where are you going?"  
  
"It doesn't matter right now. Just - I'm going to miss you."  
  
"What aren't you telling me?  
  
"I'll see you when I can, Hermione." And with that, he left.  
  
"Harry!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat silently back in Andrew's office, thinking about what he was going to do. The department was silent - nobody dared to make noise. Nobody had anything to say.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore entered the small room.  
  
The pair sat staring at each other for a long time before the professor broke the silence.  
  
"You don't have to go."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"There are other ways - "  
  
"You know I can't sit around while he ..... "  
  
Dumbledore opened his mouth again, but Harry cut him off.  
  
"Why me, Professor? Why does he want me?"  
  
He was silent for a minute, collecting his thoughts. "Harry, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. Even when you were a child, it was clear you would grow to be powerful, but .... it's not just that. You have a determination and strength that I have never seen before. Voldemort sees this, too.  
  
"You're meant for great things. Being Gryffindor's heir, Voldemort studied you closely. And he saw what I see now. He knew that you must be eliminated.  
  
"But, as you know, it didn't work. And it hasn't worked. Voldemort is an intelligent wizard - he knows when to give up. So he stopped trying to kill you. And now he wants your power.  
  
"You're a good person, Harry. You won't join him. You won't willingly surrender. It's making him insane. He can't destroy you and he can't use you. You're the one thing he can't have."  
  
"And he always gets what he wants," said Harry bitterly.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Voldemort uses his power to instill fear and pain. He likes to control people. So he hits them where it will hurt the most - their hearts. Everything he sets his mind out to do, he accomplishes. Except for this.  
  
"You're stopping him, Harry. And he hates that."  
  
Fudge stuck his head into the office. "Another letter just arrived."  
  
Harry went out and picked up the note from the table, aware that everyone's eyes were on him.  
  
Harry,  
  
Floo to "Rictorman's Pub, Godric's Hollow".  
  
L.V.  
  
"It's time to go."  
  
"Are you sure you have to do this?" Harry turned around to face the speaker ... and was shocked to find it was Fudge.  
  
"Yes." Harry threw the powder into the fireplace, eyed it warily, and shrugged. "Oh well, you only live once."  
  
"He's not going to kill you, Harry," Dumbledore pointed out.  
  
"That's where you're wrong." He turned to look Dumbledore straight in the eyes. "If I ever join Voldemort, willingly or not, Harry Potter will be dead." He gave a feeble smile as he step towards the emerald flames. "See ya, Professor. If I can."  
  
"Wait, Harry." He turned back to the old wizard. "Call me Albus."  
  
Harry nodded. "Rictorman's Pub, Godric's Hollow!" 


	21. 18 Pretty Soon They'll Come To Get Me

CH18: Pretty Soon They'll Come To Get Me  
  
~"Oh well, you only live once."  
  
"He's not going to kill you, Harry," Dumbledore pointed out.  
  
"That's where you're wrong." He turned to look Dumbledore straight in the eyes. "If I ever join Voldemort, willingly or not, Harry Potter will be dead." He gave a feeble smile as he step towards the emerald flames. "See ya, Professor. If I can."  
  
"Wait, Harry." He turned back to the old wizard. "Call me Albus."  
  
Harry nodded. "Rictorman's Pub, Godric's Hollow!"~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry spun through the fire, landing on the cold stone floor of the pub. Two pairs of arms hauled him up.  
  
"Our Lord has you pegged well, Potter," said the Death Eater on the right. Harry recognized the voice - Walden Macnair. "He knew you would come."  
  
"Where is he?" asked Harry quietly.  
  
"This way."  
  
They stepped out of the pub and Harry got his first look at Godric's Hollow ...... that he could remember anyway.  
  
It was a fairly large town. Shops lined the street reminding him distinctly of Hogsmeade. In the distant, he could see forests, hills, and a mountain range. A large mansion sat on top of a near-bye hill and Harry was struck by the familiarity of it.  
  
But, all to soon, the Death Eaters turned a corner .....  
  
..... and Harry was hit with a wave of icy air. Dementors.  
  
They were everywhere. Harry could see them patrolling the borders of the Hollow, obviously enjoying being on the loose. The townsfolk were bound in the middle of a clearing - it looked like a courtyard in the center of town. They were shivering from the effects of the Dementors, but were still far enough away to not be fully effected. Yet.  
  
In front of the corrugation, Voldemort was sitting proudly on a high backed chair, smirking at the scene.  
  
Macnair prodded him forward.  
  
As soon as the Dark Lord spotted Harry, he broke in to a grin that looked very out of place on his snake-like face.  
  
"Harry! I've been expecting you." A few of the prisoners craned their necks to see who arrived and their eyes widened as they recognized Harry.  
  
"So sure I'd come?"  
  
Voldemort smiled indulgently. "When will you learn. I told you - I know you."  
  
"Really?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, then who am I?"  
  
"You're you. A slightly cynical, 15 year old wizard who has been through too much in his life."  
  
"And whose fault was that?" he asked sardonically.  
  
"Ah, I didn't call you here to fight. And I'm sure you didn't come for that either." He conjured up another chair. "Come sit." Harry complied. "Now have you though over my offer?"  
  
"I have."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I thought you knew me. Shouldn't you already know the answer?"  
  
"Yes, but I want to hear you say it."  
  
"It seems like a fair trade," said Harry softly.  
  
Voldemort laughed in glee. "Wonderful, my boy."  
  
Harry swallowed hard. He was disgusted with himself. "So they're free to go?" he asked, motioning to the hostages.  
  
"I won't kill them."  
  
But Harry wasn't satisfied with that answer. "If I join you - " The onlookers gasped, dawning appearing on their faces - he was sacrificing himself. " - then you have to promise me something."  
  
"Anything," Voldemort relied immediately.  
  
"Let them go. Don't harm a hair on their heads. Nothing."  
  
"You don't trust me, Harry?"  
  
"Promise me," he said again.  
  
"Fine, fine," sighed Voldemort. "They won't be hurt."  
  
"And you'll give up this town?"  
  
"Harry - " He stopped at the determined look on the boy's face. "I'll give it back."  
  
"Good."  
  
Voldemort just chuckled. "I just can't say no to you, my Harry."  
  
And Harry grimaced. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.  
  
"Well, we must be going," the Dark Lord said briskly. He pulled out a small red orb. "As soon as you touch this, you'll be transported to Headquarters. It's time to join our world."  
  
Harry hesitated in reaching out his hand. There was no going back from this, nothing would be the same again. But as he scanned the crowd, his eyes locked with a small, nine year old girl, tears streaking down her face. And he knew what he had to do.  
  
He clasped the orb and disappeared. 


	22. 19 A Bravery That Shall Not Be Forgotten

CH19: A Bravery That Shall Not Be Forgotten  
  
Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, anxiously scanning the doorway for any sign of Harry. She'd been worried after her conversation with him the night before, but the fact that no one had seen hide or hair of him since then was putting her into a full blown panic.  
  
"Don't be so nervous, Hermione," said Ron. "I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"You didn't see him, Ron. He was sure something terrible was going to happen - " She paused as a ruffled gray owl swooped into the Hall and landed in front of the two.  
  
"That's weird, it's too early for the post ..... " He reached over and took a bundle of envelopes from the bird. "Look at this."  
  
Everyone in the room's eyes were on them, interested to know what had arrived. "There's one for me, you, Professor Lupin, Sirius, Lisa, Neville, Fiona, and one for Ginny and the Twins." At their names, they came over and collected their letters.  
  
"That's Harry's handwriting," Hermione said quietly.  
  
Each person's face paled as they read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione,  
  
I want to start this off by saying I'm sorry.  
  
I'm sorry for all of the worrying you've done because of me. I'm sorry for all of the trouble and danger I've gotten you in. I'm sorry for all the rules you broke for me. I'm sorry of all the time you've spent waiting for me to wake up from some injury or another. I'm sorry of all of the times I teased you about your studying too much. I'm sorry for all of the Quidditch matches we dragged you to. I'm sorry for all of the times that I took my anger for the world out on you and Ron. I'm sorry for not realizing you were a girl before lest year. I'm sorry for all the times I've made you cry. I'm sorry for when you were Petrified. I'm sorry for taking for granted that you are my best friend. I'm sorry.  
  
And, for all of the above, thank you.  
  
You didn't have to help me or care for me or just be there. But you did.  
  
Hermione, you're my best friend in the world. Even more than Ron. Just because you were always there. And I want to pay you back for all that you've done. I don't think I can - there are not enough time in the world. But I wish I could, at least, always be there for you.  
  
And for that, more than everything else, I'm sorry.  
  
I had to make a difficult decision today. I know that it will change everything. I know that not everyone will agree with what I did, but it was what I thought was best. I don't regret it.  
  
Remember that.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius,  
  
I really don't know what to write.  
  
I know, when you find out what I did, you'll be angry. Please, just know that everything will be alright. I wish that we could have been a family all of these years. I'm sure you do, too. And I know you wanted a chance to make that up to me, to finally be the family that I've always wanted. I don't think that's going to happen now.  
  
Merlin, Padfoot, there are so many things that I should have gone differently. I don't want to leave, but ....  
  
Please understand why I did what I did.  
  
Don't beat yourself up over this. Nothing is your fault. The two of us are a right pair, aren't we? We both have guilt complexes the size of China. Knowing you as I do, I'm sure you're going to find a way to turn this around so it's your fault. It's not.  
  
And, just for the record, you're a great godfather.  
  
I love you.  
  
Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus,  
  
Please take care of Sirius. He's going to beat himself up over all of this and he shouldn't. I know he won't listen to any of us and insist that it's all his fault. But could you just be there for him.  
  
This could be the last time I ever get a chance to talk to you, so I have some advice for you: Teach them.  
  
You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you.  
  
You need to teach your students, Moony. We're headed in to a war right now. They need to know how to protect themselves. And it's not just that. You've experienced the repercussions of war more than most. You have to tell them what happen. Make sure they understand. We can't let this happen again.  
  
Take care, Remus. And be careful.  
  
Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron,  
  
Hey mate.  
  
Look, I'm not good at writing this type of letter. I .... well, I've never had to write on before today, so I'm a bit out of practice.  
  
I should probably just get to the point. You're one of my best friends. I mean, sure, we've been through some rough spots, but all friends do. And I just want to say .....  
  
I don't know what I want to say.  
  
I can't even think of anything that'll explain this. I know, you, of all people, won't understand the choice I've made. But can you try to accept it.  
  
I'll miss you.  
  
Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lisa,  
  
For the past couple months, you've been a great friend to me. I couldn't ask for better. I only wish we had gotten to know each other long ago.  
  
I'm sorry to have to leave. Again. But duty calls.  
  
I know you were upset when I disappeared this summer, but know this: even if you don't know it, I'll always be there.  
  
See you around,  
  
Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fiona,  
  
I don't think I ever told you, but you're like a little sister to me. Please, please try to be careful.  
  
Oh, and make sure you do your homework. I promised Amy that I'd take care of you and I fully intend to do that, even if I can't be there.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neville,  
  
Out of everyone I know, I think only you will understand why I went to him today. I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. He's taken to many people away: my mum and dad, Cedric, your parents. He has to be stopped somehow.  
  
I promise I will avenge them all.  
  
Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny, Fred, and George  
  
Well, first off, tell your mum that I'll be fine. She needs to know that.  
  
Second, Ginny. I heard that you wanted to try-out for Chaser next year. I wish you all the luck in the world. Tell Ron that I said you should train together as soon as possible. We need you both on the team: it won't be the same without two Weasleys on it!  
  
Third, to Messrs. Fred and George Weasley, I bequeath to you the Marauder's Map and fully expect that you wreak havoc on the school of Hogwarts in the name of troublemakers everywhere. And I'm sure Ginny would love to help.  
  
Oh, and guys, now that I'm gone, make Neville the captain of the team. I think you'll be surprised.  
  
Best wishes and happy pranking,  
  
Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group looked at one another, puzzled.  
  
"Does anyone know what he's done?" Sirius asked quietly, only to receive head shakes.  
  
Neville stared at the paper, forehead scrunched up in thought. "What does he mean 'Go to him'?" he mumbled.  
  
The cries and caws overhead signaled the arrival of the post. And the answers to their questions.  
  
'A Bravery That Shall Not Be Forgotten' the Daily Prophet's headlines read.  
  
'By Marila Stenson  
  
Yesterday, our world was sent back in time. Godric's Hollow, a small town in Northern Wales where Muggles and Wizards coexist peacefully, was under siege. The townspeople were under control of Death Eaters. The town was guarded by Dementors. And the Aurors had to no way to get in.  
  
The last attack on Godric's Hollow occurred on October 31, 1981, 14 year ago to the day. It was the Halloween that You-Know-Who, on the knowledge of a traitor, murdered James and Lily Potter, who were hiding on the edge of the village.  
  
Thankfully, the Death Eaters fled when little Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord and the attack was cut short.  
  
But what could stop the attack this time.  
  
Harry Potter, of course.  
  
Through eye witness testimonies, this reported has discovered that Harry Potter, age 15, has made the ultimate sacrifice: he traded himself for the residents of Godric's Hollow.  
  
"He just appeared," said Dana Rictorman, 57. "We were so sure we were going to die."  
  
"It was like an angel came to save us!" added his wife, Holly, 53.  
  
"He was so brave!" exclaimed Deborah Hanover, 9. "He's my hero!"  
  
But what is going to happen to our hero now. As everyone knows, the Dark Lord has been trying to kill Potter since he was only a year old.  
  
An anonymous source inside the Ministry gave this statement. "You-Know-Who will not kill him. He wants Harry to join him. Mr. Potter is a powerful person. Though I don't think he would ever join the Dark Lord willingly, if he did, this war would already be over."  
  
We can only hope that Potter will be back with us soon. And, no matter what, the Boy Who Lived will never be forgotten.'  
  
Hermione Granger ran out of the Great Hall, tears streaming down her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In another part of the castle, an old wizard stared at an envelope, addressed to Miss Marigold Senter and Mr John Backon. His own letter lying unopened on the desk.  
  
"Why is he writing to them," Albus Dumbledore wondered. 


	23. 20 Defiance

CH20: Defiance  
  
~ Harry hesitated in reaching out his hand. There was no going back from this, nothing would be the same again. But as he scanned the crowd, his eyes locked with a small, nine year old girl, tears streaking down her face. And he knew what he had to do.  
  
He clasped the orb and disappeared.~  
  
Harry landed with a jolt on a hard, wooden floor. He sat up and looked around.  
  
'The Riddle House.'  
  
"Welcome, Harry, welcome!" said Voldemort. Harry started a bit. He hadn't heard the Dark Lord Apparate in behind him.  
  
Voldemort smirked as he gracefully sat by the fire. "Come and join me. We have much to discuss."  
  
Harry cautiously went over to the other high-backed chair. "Like what?"  
  
"How do you like being a Death Eater so far?"  
  
"Seriously? I feel like jumping out of a window."  
  
"I assure you that you will be much happier after you officially belong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning, 9 o'clock." He said, standing up and heading for the door.  
  
"Again, what?"  
  
"Your marking ceremony, of course."  
  
Harry's eyes widened as the door closed behind Voldemort.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldemort smiled evilly as he walked down the hallway. Harry Potter was here. The Boy Who Lived was here. And tomorrow, he would be able to control him.  
  
Today was a great day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stared at the door in shock.  
  
"I forgot about that," he mumbled despairingly.  
  
The Dark Mark. The symbol of all the things he hated in the world. The symbol of the people who killed his parents.  
  
........ the people who he was now serving.  
  
Harry shut his eyes tightly, hoping with all his might that this was a bad dream. But, when he opened them, he was still in the Riddle House.  
  
"No. No, no, no, no, no." He slumped down to the floor. "What have I done?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldemort entered his study to find Lucius Malfoy waiting for him.  
  
He ignored his groveling servant and snapped his fingers. A small, shaking house elf appeared, eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Go and take Mr. Potter and his things to his room!" he ordered. The poor creature squeaked and hurried off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat on his new bed after being led there by Tily (she had looked terribly startled when he'd asked her name, being so used to yelled commands). It was a lavishly furnished room. The bed was swathed in a deep silver comforter and the walls were emerald green ('It figures', Harry thought). But, the most helpful thing by far, were the books lining the walls. Harry plucked a random one off and started reading. He had work to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If you don't mind me asking my Lord .... " Lucius said when Tily had left.  
  
"Go on, Lucius."  
  
"Why don't you want to kill Potter?"  
  
There was silence for a moment: Voldemort deep in thought and Lucius twitching, worried about being tortured for his question.  
  
"Have I ever told you about Erana?" Voldemort finally said. Lucius seemed to sag in relief.  
  
"I don't believe so, lord. Who is she?"  
  
"Not who, what. Erana is a small town in Africa. I traveled there just after I graduated. The town is famous for its ancient magic. While there, I met a local sorcerer and .... I suppose you aren't familiar with a Tenporus spell?"  
  
"No, my lord."  
  
"I didn't think so. You really need to brush up on your dark magic, Lucius."  
  
"I will, master," he said quickly.  
  
"A Tenporus spell shows the spirit of a person, their magic. He granted me a with a power similar to that spell. I can see feeling and emotions, all in color. It's the most thrilling sensation in the world."  
  
"What does this have to do with Potter?"  
  
"You must have more patience. I was getting there." He stood up and started pacing. "As I was saying, I can sense the very essence of a person. And Harry's is .... It's hard to describe. The colors ..... the power ..... it plays on the senses." He turned to stare his servant directly in the eyes. "Harry Potter is perfect. And to kill something that wonderful .... that is a crime even I don't dare commit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes, flipping through his third Dark Magic book.  
  
'This isn't working,' he inwardly groaned. He had been looking for a way to prevent Voldemort from marking him, with no luck so far.  
  
'Come on, I know the Marking spell is dark. There has to be something in here ..... ' Then it dawned on him. 'Maybe there isn't a way to stop it, but ...... '  
  
With a new hope in his heart, he set back to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
November 1, 1995, 9:00 am  
  
"Today we welcome a new member into our ranks. Harry," he motioned Harry to the front. "Kneel. Now, as you accept this mark ...... " He stopped as he took in the sight of Harry's arm.  
  
Voldemort's wand was just inches away from Harry's skin ...... but there was already a mark there.  
  
A small phoenix glowed brightly from Harry's left forearm, its eyes glittering as though alive. Its red and gold plumage was like a smack in the face to Voldemort.  
  
"You ..... " His eyes bored into Harry, who glared back unwaveringly. The Death Eaters around them shifted nervously. Nobody had ever defied the Dark Lord like this before.  
  
"I can mark your other arm," Voldemort snarled softly.  
  
Harry just simply replied, "I know."  
  
Voldemort clutched onto his other arm, fingernails cutting into his skin, and pressed down his wand, muttering the spell furiously. Though Harry winced and bit his lip, he didn't break his gaze with Voldemort and he didn't utter a sound.  
  
Harry Potter had taken the Dark Mark that day, but everyone in the room had know who won that battle. 


	24. 21 Burning

CH21: Burning  
  
Harry rolled over in bed, inhaling the sweet scent of his pillow. He could faintly hear a voice calling his name and persuading him to wake up. He buried himself further into the bed, but the voice became more persistent. Finally, he groaned and opened his eyes slowly, fully expecting to see his best friend's grinning face. Instead .......  
  
Harry sat up in shock as he met the cool, gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"It's about time, Potter," Malfoy said impatiently. "Our Lord is expecting you in the dining room in fifteen minutes. Hurry up and don't be late." And, without further ado, he stormed out of the room.  
  
Memories of the past days washed over Harry as he slowly climbed out of bed. He glanced down at his arm, the Dark Mark glittering back at him.  
  
"Today is the first day of the rest of my life," he muttered to himself as he got dressed.  
  
It wasn't until he was halfway down the stairs that it hit him. He had spent copious amounts of time around Voldemort ...... and his scar hadn't hurt at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You rang?" Harry asked wryly as he entered the luxurious dining area.  
  
"Ah, Harry," Voldemort greeted, setting down a copy of the Daily Prophet. "It's so nice of you to join me. Sit, have some breakfast."  
  
Harry cautiously sank into the chair next to the Dark Lord. "What did you do to it?"  
  
Voldemort laughed. "Don't worry, I would never poison your food."  
  
"So there's something in the pumpkin juice then?"  
  
"You don't have to be so suspicious, Harry. No harm can come of you here while you are under my protection." He stood up and started walking towards the door. "I'd look at the Prophet if I were you. There's something of interest in it."  
  
Eyeing the bacon on his plate one last time, Harry picked up the paper and left the room, deciding to forgo breakfast. After all, he'd seen what had happened to other Death Eaters under Voldemort's 'protection'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry reread the headline. "A Bravery That Shall Not Be Forgotten," he whispered. And he sighed in relief.  
  
There was no way Marigold and John could have missed this story. Harry just hoped they had gotten his letters .....  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his musings. A tall man with dark mousy brown hair entered.  
  
"What does his Greatness want now?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Does he need a croquet partner?"  
  
The man looked around nervously. "I have a message to give you. But I'm a bit nervous."  
  
"Nice to meet you, A bit nervous. I'm Harry," he snapped.  
  
The man rolled his eyes. "Actually, Backon sent me, but if you don't want to know ...... "  
  
This caught Harry's attention. "You've been sent by John?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days prior ......  
  
John jumped as the fireplace in his office flared to life and Albus Dumbledore's head appeared.  
  
"Albus," John said as he knelt on the hearth. "How are you?"  
  
Dumbledore looked grave, which immediately put John on alert. "Not well, I'm afraid."  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"Have you heard about Harry Potter yet?"  
  
John's eyes widened slightly. "No, I haven't."  
  
"He's ...... "  
  
"What is it, Albus," he asked anxiously. 'What have you gotten yourself into Harry?'  
  
"He's joined the Dark Lord."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have problems, Marigold," John announced as he burst into his co- worker's office.  
  
"I know." She waved a piece of paper. "Did you get one of these?"  
  
John nodded. "I'm not sure what to make of it." He glanced back down at the letter again.  
  
- Tiger! Tiger! Burning bright  
  
In the forests of the night,  
  
What immortal hand or eye  
  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry? -  
  
"Me either," Marigold confessed. "But that's Harry for you." She mouthed the words over and over again. "Wait .... "  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me see yours." John handed over his letter and Marigold's eyes widened. Without a word, she handed her own message over.  
  
- I shall be telling this with a sigh  
  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,  
  
I took the one less traveled by,  
  
And that has made all the difference. -  
  
"They're different," he finally said, finishing the second poem.  
  
A grin slowly spread across Marigold's face. "We need to talk to Harry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The man nodded. "I've been working for him here for a couple months. I don't know how much you know about John's part in the fight against the Dark Lord - "  
  
"More than you'd think."  
  
"Anyway, all that I know is he wants you to have this message. Said it's urgent."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"He told me to tell you that they will be there. And that the flame will always make a difference, whatever that means."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thank you." 'It's Showtime.' 


	25. 22 Late Night Meetings

**Chapter 22: Late-Night Meetings**  
  
Harry peered around the corner of his doorframe and quickly pulled his head back in the room. He only had one shot, he'd have to do this right. Stealthily, he slid along the wall, pressing up against it at every little noise. It wasn't until he got to the end of the corridor that he smacked himself.

_'Where better to hide than in plain sight_,' he thought, as he realized how suspicious he'd look if he was spotted. He strolled causually down the stairs towards the front door.

Still, Harry mentally grinned to himself and hummed the Pink Panther Theme Song.

* * *

The cool breath of the night air felt like freedom. He hadn't met anyone on the way out the door and was certain he could make it to the -

A dark shape obscured his path. Harry could faintly make out the shillouette of a women. She took out her wand.  
  
"Lumos," Harry heard he whisper before the garden was bathed in light. Now he could see her feautures. Heavy lidded eyes peered at him as she gave him a lazy smile.  
  
"Going somewhere, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Just out for a walk. I can't sleep, Miss ... ?"  
  
"Lestrange. Mrs. Lestrange. But you can call me Bellatrix."  
  
_'Lestrange, Lestrange. Where have I heard -_ ' Then it clicked. Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who had tortured Neville's parents into insanity.  
  
"Ah, yes. I've heard many things about you," he said coldly.

"All good things I hope."  
  
"Now," said Harry, hoping to change the subject. "What brings you out here so late at night?"  
  
"Hunting for innocent victims." At Harry's startled look, she smirked. "I'm kidding. Death Eaters can have a sense of humor you know."  
  
"Yeah, and Malfoy's Santa Clause."  
  
"Well, it does make for an interesting mental image." She laughed. "See, you're funny."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I think you just proved my point."  
  
Harry glared at her. "I'm not one of you."  
  
"That mark on your arm says differently."

"What do you want from me?" he asked abruptly.  
  
"How about I walk you back to your room."  
  
"I can find my way back myself, thanks."  
  
"Maybe, but will the Dark Lord be happy to hear that you were out here, by yourself, in the middle of the night." It wasn't a question.  
  
Harry grudginly followed her back into the house.

* * *

_'Well, one good thing came out of this evening,_' he mused later, after Lestrange had escorted him back to his prison.   
  
He had seen, on the distant horizon, a tower. So, unless he was very much mistaken ....  
  
They were in London. 


	26. 23 Defense Against the Light Arts

**A/N: I really don't have an Author's Note for this chapter. It just seems weird if I don't write something here.**

CH23: Defense Against the Light Arts  
  
Harry sat on his bed, flipping through 'Quidditch Through The Ages', before a knock sounded on his door.  
  
"Come in," he said tiredly. The same thing had been happening every morning for the past week. A Death Eater would come into his room, he would be summoned to eat breakfast with Voldemort, he'd go back up to his room to read, he'd eat lunch, he'd spend the afternoon listening various people drone on about blood purity, then dinner, lather, rinse, and repeat.  
  
It was really getting old.  
  
"Morning, Potter," Malfoy greeted as he pushed open the bedroom door. "Out Lord wants to see you."  
  
"Once more he's sending you to fetch me, Lucius? I guess it's true what they say: you can't teach an old dog new tricks."  
  
"Just hurry up!"

* * *

"Good morning, Tom," said Harry as he plopped down into his usual chair.  
  
"Ah, Harry. As bright and sarcastic as always I see." Voldemort was sitting in his high-back chair, causually sipping an orange juice and reading the paper. And, unless Harry was very much mistaken, he was humming?  
  
"What's put you in such a good mood this morning?"  
  
Voldemort smiled indulgently at him and Harry had to repress a shudder. "Today is the day that you take the next step to becoming a true Death Eater."  
  
"Sounds like fun. So what's first? Some arson, a little larceny, lessons on how to pull off that black cloak and mask look?"  
  
He ignored him. "Today, Harry, you start your training."  
  
"Training for what?"

* * *

"My Lord," Bellatrix said as soon as he and Voldemort arrived in the room. She bowed low.  
  
"I'll leave you two at it then." He left.  
  
"Hello, young Mr. Potter." She grinned and held out her hand. "Ready to begin?"  
  
Harry gave her a wary look. "Exactly what am I supposed to be learning?"  
  
The grin broadened. "The Dark Arts, of course."

* * *

"Come on, Harry! You can do better than that!" Bellatrix said for the one hundredth time that day.  
  
"Maybe my heart's just not in it." Harry eyed the mouse on the table.  
  
"Haven't you ever wanted to cause someone pain? To feel the power of taking a life away?"  
  
"Just your master's."  
  
Bellatrix growled, frustrated by her student. "Let's try something else." She came up behind Harry and put her hands on his shoulders. "Close your eyes." He gave her a suspicious look, but complied. "Alright." Bellatrix's soothing voice penetrated his mind. "Think of the person that you hate most in the world."  
  
_Images flashed before his eyes. Voldemort. Draco Malfoy. Peter Pettigrew. His Uncle. Dudley.  
_  
"Think of all the things they have ever done to you."  
  
_Voldemort killing his parents. Killing Cedric._  
  
_Malfoy tormenting his friends.  
  
Pettigrew's betrayal and framing Sirius.  
  
Being locked in a cupboard for ten years.  
  
Being tormented as a child.  
_  
"Now envision yourself getting revenge. Showing them that you have the power now, that you control their life."  
  
Harry unconsciously raised his wand, his fingers clenched around it.  
  
Bellatrix leaned in next to his ear and whispered. "**Avada Kedavra**."  
  
The green light seeped through his eyelids. The mouse was dead.  
  
Harry fell to the floor, shaking.  
  
"That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

* * *

"I heard about your remarkable progress today," was the first thing Voldemort said as Harry entered the meeting room. "This pleases me, my child."  
  
Harry couldn't even be bothered to come up with a scathing reply to this.  
  
"Don't worry," the Dark Lord said in what Harry assumed was supposed to be a reassuring tone. "It gets easier."  
  
"I think I need some fresh air," Harry interjected abruptly. "May I be excused?"  
  
"Of course. But come back soon. I have some things I wish to discuss with you."  
  
Harry barely looked back as he strode down the hall. He felt disgusted with himself. He had killed another living thing.  
  
'_But wait_,' said that nasty voice in the back of his head. '_You've killed before. Remember Quirrell?'  
_  
'_That was different_,' Harry argued. '_It was an accident._'  
  
_'Whatever makes you sleep more soundly at night.'_  
  
Mindlessly, Harry wandered through the pathways of the garden surrounding his new 'home'. Until a hand clapped him on the shoulder, that is.  
  
Harry jumped, but then relaxed. It was the Death Eater who had brought him John's message last time.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. "The Dark Lord asked me to come and find you out here. He needs to see you in his study."  
  
"Oh, thanks." The Death Eater started to walk away. "Wait. Can you deliver a message for me? Like you did before?"  
  
The Death Eater quickly scanned the area. "Alright."  
  
"Could you tell him that I couldn't make it, but to keep going and that I'll try to talk to them soon?"  
  
He nodded curtly and swiftly left. Harry sighed as he once again entered the mansion.

* * *

"Come in, Harry," Voldemort answered to the knock on the door.  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"I didn't ask anyone else to come."  
  
"You never get surprise visits then?"  
  
"Not when I don't want them."  
  
"It's Crucio first, ask questions later with you, isn't it."  
  
"That's sounding a bit more like you, my Harry. That walked must have agreed with you."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said shortly, then asked, "Why did you want to see me again?"  
  
"You did well in your lessons today. I think it's about time for you to use that knowledge first hand."  
  
Harry paled. "You don't mean ...?"  
  
Voldemort leaned forward in his seat in anticipation. "Yes, Harry. Tomorrow you will come with us and finally stand by my side as my heir." He just smiled at Harry's panic-stricken look. "Tomorrow will be a celebration indeed." 


	27. 24 Darkness

**A/N: Warning - This chapter deals with mature themes.**

CH24: Darkness  
  
Harry was shaking slightly as he stood in the stone room, masked faces looking back at him. Voldemort stood beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Welcome, my Death Eaters," smiled Voldemort. "Tonight will be our biggest stand yet. It's time the world realizes there is nothing to gain from standing against us!" The cloaked figures clapped. Harry saw Bellatrix Lestrange standing near the front, her face uncovered and her eyes glowing with anticipation.  
  
Voldemort looked down at Harry and his smile grew. "It is time."  
  
The air stirred as they Disapparated away.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Harry cautiously when they reappeared.  
  
"Holliston." Voldemort answered. He turned back to his minions. "Go forth. Have fun. He chuckled sardonically. "This town is going to burn."  
  
Bellatrix leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear as she went by. "Don't worry, we'll save some for you."  
  
He closed his eyes against the screams.

* * *

"Having fun yet, Harry?" said Voldemort, basking in the pain and terror around him. Harry was silent. "No? Well, that can be easily fixed." He grabbed Harry's arm and led his into the nearest house.  
  
"What – what are you doing?" stuttered Harry. The entered the living room, where Malfoy, Bellatrix, and Avery were waiting. A blond woman was laying dead at their feet, a man sobbing over her.  
  
"Harry, I'd like you to meet, Kingsley Shacklebolt," Voldemort said pleasantly, ignoring his sobs. "He's an Auror with the Ministry. He was with the unit that put dear Bella here into Azkaban. Now what do you think we do with people who put some of out family members into prison?"  
  
Kingsley looked up, glaring. "Go fuck yourselves."  
  
"Aw, that's not very nice," pouted Bellatrix. "**Crucio**!" Kingsley screamed.  
  
"No! Stop!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I thought you might feel that way," said Voldemort. "So now I give you a choice." He pushed his own wand into Harry's hand. "You can kill him now and put him out of his misery – "  
  
"No! I'd never – "  
  
"Or," he continued, cutting Harry off. "You can watch as he's slowly tortured into insanity. Bella?"  
  
She smirked wildly. "**Crucio**!"  
  
"Wait – "The wand shuddered in Harry's hands.  
  
"What'll it be Harry?" Those pitiless red eyes were staring at him.  
  
Kingsley's voice was growing hoarse.  
  
"Decide now, Harry. He won't last much longer."  
  
"But I can't – "  
  
"Harry," came Kingsley whispered cry. "Just kill me. Please."  
  
Harry turned his head away and raised the wand. "Av – Ava – **Avada Kedavra**!"

* * *

Harry ran blindly into his room, throwing himself down on the bed. "Oh, God! What have I done."  
  
He lifted his head up, tears streaking down his face. He pointed his wand at his wrists. "**Severisio**!" Blood started dripping onto the bedspread. He laid down.  
  
'_Maybe this won't be so bad. I'll miss Sirius and Hermione and the Weasleys, but I'll be with my parents again. And I'll be out of this hellhole ... I don't deserve to live anymore._' The memory of Kingsley's face while he was writhing in pain was too much to bear ...  
  
"Oh no you don't!" said a voice in the doorway. "**Clottus**!" The bleeding abruptly stopped. Harry groggily sat back up.  
  
"Why'd you save me?" he asked croakily.  
  
"Because," Bellatrix wrapped a blanket around him. "You're one of us. Welcome to the family, Harry." 


	28. 25 Reunion

**A/N: I would look put-out if supported astericks. Anyway ... Why is this chapter so short? Please excuse my utter lack of writing talent on this chapter. I know, it sucks. But I needed to have this chapter in here before I got onto the good parts. But, hey! Look on the bright side! The chapter is short, so you only have to suffer through a little bit of suckiness.**

CH25: Reunion

"Good morning, Harry," greeted Voldemort as Harry sluggishly entered the dining room.

"Morning, Tom," he replied glumly. Voldemort frowned. Harry hadn't been this sullen and withdrawn since the Holliston attack, almost a month and a half ago. And it worried him. As much as he hated to admit it, he was becoming quite fond of the boy and it bothered him immensely when he wasn't his usual self.

He watched as Harry began to eat, admiring the subtle changes in him that had occurred over the past weeks. The child was definitely darker – his eyes had dark clouds in their depths at what they had witnessed. And he was more dangerous – the smooth way he moved, like a panther ready to attack. Not to mention the litany of dark curses he now had at his disposal.

Yes, his heir was shaping up quite nicely. There was only one problem left.

Harry's stubborn nature to stay light.

* * *

Harry pushed the last book into his bag. There. That was everything. He quickly donned a cloak, hiding the satchel that was lying by his side. Taking one last glance around, he exited his bedroom.

The journey to the gardens was uneventful. But this was where the real trouble would come. Harry knew that Bella liked to wander the paths at night. Taking a sharp left turn, he meandered down to the edge of the property, eyes and ears open. He stopped flat when he saw her.

Bellatrix was standing ten yards away, smiling – smiling? – up at the sky. Harry held his breath as he tiptoed past her. He vaguely thought he heard her whisper, "Sirius," but was sure his imagination was playing tricks on him. His mind was being influenced by what his thoughts were on.

Sirius and Hermione and Ron and Remus and the rest of the Weasleys and even Snape. He couldn't wait to see them all.

'_And soon I will,'_ he thought, slipping through a hole in the fence. _'Just in time for Christmas.'_

The next day, the only thing found in Harry's bedroom was a small square of parchment.

_Tom,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't stay cooped up like this. I haven't seen my family and friends in months. I miss them and I need to see them._

_I'll be back in two weeks. I promise._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Harry_

_

* * *

_

Sirius sighed. The holidays always depressed him and, now, without Harry around ...

He gazed around the Great Hall. Very few students had chosen to stay over break. With the death toll rising, families wanted to spend as much time together as they could.

Noticing the concerned look Remus was shooting his way, he pushed the potatoes on his plate around. He wasn't hungry, so why was everyone forcing him to eat –

The door to the Great Hall blew open. Sirius head shot up and he looked warily at the entry way.

A cloaked man was standing there. He dropped his bag to the floor by his side.

"Hello," Albus said cautiously. "May we help you?"

The man raised an arm and pushed back the hood to his cloak. Sirius breath caught in his throat as he saw unnaturally green eyes staring straight back at him.

"Hello, Sirius," said Harry. Sirius didn't even realize he had stood up and, before he knew it, he was enveloping the teen into his arms.

"Harry!" He pulled back and held his godson an arm's length away. "If you ever do anything like this again, I will lock you in a room with Snape."

"Duly noted." Harry hugged his godfather back. "I missed you too, Sirius."


	29. 26 Something Old, Something New

**A/N: I know I would usually be updating DDNT today, but I had inspiration for this fic and wanted to post it before the site's log-in could be shut down for a few days. Enjoy!**

CH26: Something Old, Something New

Harry clutched his godfather tighter than he had ever held anyone before. Oblivious to the stares from the other occupants of the Hall, the pair basked in the presence of one another. Until they pulled away from each other, that is.

Harry barely had time to register Hermione stalking up to him before she slapped him squarely across the face. In a second, his wand was out and pointed at her forehead. Relaxing as he realized that it was his best friend, he lowered it.

She paused, shocked, before launching into a tirade. "How dare you! How could you! Leaving like that! Do you have any idea how worried we were about you! You just left! And we had to find out what really happened from a newspaper! You didn't even have the decency to tell us yourself!" Tears were streaming down her face. "You saw me right before you left, Harry. Why didn't you tell me? I didn't even get to say good-bye." She collapsed into her shoulder, crying.

Harry patted her on the back and softly whispered into her ear. "Hey, there, there. It's alright, Hermione. It'll be alright."

"No, it won't!" she sobbed. "I thought I lost you. I – "

"I'm here now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she repeated.

"Hermione." He looked into her eyes and Hermione's sobbing hitched. "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my best friend."

"What?"

"You've been my best friend for five years now," he continued, rubbing her shoulders to try and calm her down. "I knew that, if I told you, you would try to talk me out of doing it. And I would have listened to you."

"But – "

"Shhh. You are the only person who has ever been able to talk me out of doing something that is incredibly stupid. I knew you would ask me to stay and I would have stayed. But I couldn't. I couldn't condemn those people when I had a chance to save them. Do you understand why I did it now?"

Hermione nodded, slowly. "I guess." She reluctantly released him and walked backwards. Ron came up next to her and put a slightly overprotective arm around her waist. A leisurely smirk spread across Harry's face.

"When did this happen?" He motioned to the couple.

Ron smiled proudly, but Hermione looked uncomfortable. "About a three weeks ago," she said, uncertain about how he would react.

But Harry just grinned broadly. "About bloody time." There was a laugh from across the room.

"That's what we've been saying, mate," said Fred.

George lifted a glass in salute. "Good to have you back, Rider dear."

Harry groaned. "You two aren't going to start calling me that, are you?"

"Well, we have to," Fred replied, innocently.

"Your name is just too long for us to pronounce," declared George.

"Just consider it my tribute to melodramatic soap operas." The Twins look puzzled at Harry's statement.

"What?"

"Muggle thing," he chuckled.

"How long will you be with us, Mr. Potter?" inquired Albus Dumbledore, benignly.

He sighed. "Just for the Winter Break."

"You're not staying?" exclaimed Ron.

"I wish I could, but – " Harry winced slightly as a sudden pain shot through his arm. "And Tom just found out I'm gone." Surprised looks met this proclamation.

"You didn't tell him you were leaving?" Sirius questioned. Harry looked sheepish.

"I left him a note."

* * *

Voldemort stared at the parchment in his hands until it burst into flame. Months of plotting and planning and molding Harry into a dark wizard could all go down the drain. With one single visit to _them_.

Oh, yes. He and Harry were going to have a long discussion when he got back.

* * *

"I don't suppose you have any objections to staying in the Gryffindor Tower?" Albus asked.

"If you hadn't suggested it, I may just have had to sneak up there myself."

Albus chuckled. "Then why don't you bring you trunk up there and then join us for dinner." Harry nodded.

"I'll come with you," Sirius, Ron, and Hermione proclaimed.

"No, no, you guys wait here and enjoy your Christmas Eve. I'll be back in ten minutes."

After he left, Sirius clapped a hand to his forehead. "I forgot to warn him about Sam!"

* * *

Harry whistled on his trip up to the portrait and was finally faced with the Fat Lady when he realized he didn't know the password.

"Any chance of you just letting me in?" asked Harry, startling the woman out of sleep.

"Harry!" she gushed. "I'm so glad you're back! Everyone was all a titter when you left!"

He smiled charmingly and she blushed. "I don't know why everyone was so worried about me."

"Well, I was certainly worried."

"Thank you. And, as much as I love talking to you, I really need to get into the Common Room. But I don't know the new password. Is there any way you could let me in?" He gave her puppy-dog eyes and she melted.

"Oh, alright. But just this once." The portrait swung open, admitting Harry into the brightly decorated room. He smirked. It was a well-known Gryffindor fact that all you had to do was flirt with the Fat Lady a bit and she'd cave.

He didn't get far when he noticed a young girl sitting by the fireplace.

"Hello," he greeted. She glanced up from the book she was reading.

"Hello. Are you one of the Gryffindors staying over break? I don't recognize you." She frowned.

"I actually don't go to school here anymore. Just visiting."

"Oh." She looked at him suspiciously. "Visiting who?"

"Some old friends. What are you doing up here?" he said, changing the subject. "How come you're not downstairs with everyone else?" He set down his bag.

Before she could answer, the sleeve of Harry's robe slid up, revealing the edge of his Dark Mark. She grasped her wand and shouted out a hex.

"**Stupefy!"**

Harry ducked and pulled his own wand out.

"**Expelliarmus!"** Her wand flew out of her hand and Harry caught it. He pointed his own weapon at her.

"What was that for?" he bit out impatiently.

"Whatever it is you are here for, I'm not helping you, Death Eater," she spat back at him. Harry's eyes widened. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the boys' dormitory stairs. Neville entered the room, stopping dead at the sight before him.

"Stay back, Longbottom," the girl said, clearly trying to sound intimidating and failing miserably. "We've got a Death Eater in our midst."

Neville squinted at the supposed Death Eater. "Harry?"

"Hey, Nev," he responded, not taking his eyes off the hostile girl. Neville came forward and hugged him. The girl blanched.

"You're in cahoots with him, Longbottom!" she shrieked. "I thought you had more sense than that!"

Neville threw her a withering glance. "He's not a Death Eater."

"He has the Dark Mark on his arm! Ergo, he's a Death Eater."

Harry looked down and swore, pulling his sleeve over the tattoo. "Okay, technically, I am a Death Eater, but I'm not really one."

"What???"

The portrait hole opened and an out-of-breath Sirius ran in. He took in the scene before him.

"I see you've met my niece, Harry."

* * *

**A/N: Three things I have to talk about for this chapter -**

****

**1) The Soap Opera bit is just to explain away Harry having a really long name. Consider it a parody of the shows that I hate, but watch anyway. I gave Harry a long name at the beginning of my fanfiction career and ... well, it seemed like a good idea then.**

****

**2) Yes, Sirius has a niece. If you're a self-proclaimed hater of OCs, don't worry. I could lead that fan club (maybe I'll start one ... ) She's not going to be Mary-Sueish. Trust me.**

****

**3) I wrote the last line and then realized how much it sounds like Harry seeing Sirius in Grimmauld place. ;-)**


	30. 27 The Past

CH27: The Past

_Previous Chapter: _"_He has the Dark Mark on his arm! Ergo, he's a Death Eater."_

_Harry looked down and swore, pulling his sleeve over the tattoo. "Okay, technically, I am a Death Eater, but I'm not really one."_

"_What???"_

_The portrait hole opened and an out-of-breath Sirius ran in. He took in the scene before him._

"_I see you've met my niece, Harry."_

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a niece," he commented.

"Wait, _he's_ Harry?" she said incredulously, almost immediately after Harry finished talking.

"Apparently, my reputation precedes me."

She eyed him warily. "I thought he'd be taller."

They both turned to look at Sirius. "Can you please explain what's going on?"

Sirius chuckled. "I knew you two would get along."

Harry flopped into a chair. "Oh, yes, we get along smashingly. Literally." He looked up at his godfather expectantly.

"Harry, this is Sam. Samantha McAlister. She's my sister's daughter."

"Again, I didn't know you had a sister."

"You wouldn't," Sam answered. "We moved to America years ago."

Sirius sighed. "I never had a great family life. My parents were highly into the Dark Arts. They didn't openly support Voldemort," Sam and Neville flinched. "But some other members of the family did. The name Black really fit the description."

A look of dawning appeared on Harry's face. "Bellatrix."

He looked surprised. "You two know each other, then." Harry nodded slowly, absentmindedly rubbing his wrist. "Yes, Bella is my cousin. We were ... very close growing up. I never would have thought that she would have turned," he said the last bit almost to himself, before shaking his head slightly. "Anyway, like me, my sister, Amanda, didn't follow the family tradition. But after I was sent to Azkaban, she was put under suspicion for being associated with Death Eaters. So she and her husband left the country. They have been living in the United States ever since." He glanced over to Sam, fondly. "I hadn't seen them in over fourteen years. After my innocence was announced, I went to visit Amanda."

"So that's where you were."

"Yes. They decided to come up and visit for the holidays to catch up."

"Where's everyone else?"

"In Diagon Alley for the day," said Sam. "I wasn't feeling to well, so I stayed behind." She looked at Harry apologetically. "Sorry, for trying to hex you."

"No harm done." He gave her a strain smile, still a bit miffed at her reaction.

"Well, Harry, we have some things to talk about, so ... "He stood up, motioning for Harry to follow him.

"I'll talk to you later, Nev," he grinned at Neville and followed Sirius out of the room. They walked in silence for a few minutes. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"How's Bella?" he asked abruptly.

"She's fine." Harry shrugged noncommittally. "Why?"

"How did you meet her?"

"I was trying to escape. Oh, and she taught me the Unforgivables."

Sirius stopped dead. "Wha – what?"

"What did you think I spent the last couple months doing? Playing charades?" he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he snapped himself out of his trance. "It's just, the way I remember Bella ... she was an innocent teenager."

"You really were close, weren't you."

"I loved my sister, I really did, but she was a few years older than me. Bella and I were the same age. Both of our parents had us tutored by private teachers before we started Hogwarts and we'd always have lessons together. She was my best friend growing up. The sister I never had." Sirius cleared his throat. "But when we got to Hogwarts, we were separated into different houses – she in Slytherin, and me in Gryffindor. We still tried to find time for each other, but we started growing apart. I'll never forget the day I found out she joined Voldemort. I – I blamed myself for not being there for her more. If only I had protected her from ... from I don't know, maybe she wouldn't have turned."

Harry put an arm around his shoulders. "There was nothing you could do, Siri. It was her decision. It's not your fault."

"It doesn't mean that I don't feel like it's my fault."

"I know, I know."

* * *

**A/N: I'm feeling very proud right now. Well, I've felt proud about this since I read the 5th book, but now I can actually tell you. I was so happy to read about the dark Black family and to see that Sirius was related to Bellatrix Lestrange, something that I had been planning in my own story. I had originally wanted her as Sirius' other sister, but ... oh, well.**


	31. 28 Family Matters

CH28: Family Matters

Harry awoke to sunlight streaming through the windows, birds chirping, a pair of blue eyes staring down at him, the strong smell of breakfast in the air -

Hold on, back that up a bit.

He sat straight up in bed, nearly colliding with the head of brown hair leaning over him.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry yelled, rubbing his eyes. Samantha jumped backwards.

"I – I just wanted to see if you were awake," she stuttered. Harry glared at her.

"Now I am."

"I'm sorry." She stood taller and seemed to gain a bit of confidence. "It's just, we got off on the wrong foot yesterday – "

"You could say that again. I didn't mean that literally," he added when she opened her mouth again.

"Look." She sat down on the bed next to him. "We're family ... sort of, at least, and we'll be seeing a lot of each other, so I figured we should try to get to know each other."

"Fine. Whatever." He brushed past her and headed for the bathroom. He knew he was being a little childish, holding her attack on him yesterday over her, but he couldn't help it. He was fifteen. He was allowed to be childish sometimes.

As he left the room, he heard Sam sigh slightly. "Well that went well."

* * *

"What's going on?" Harry entered the Great Hall to an excited furor. He slid into a seat next to Sirius and joined the chatter.

"They are selecting a new Order of the Phoenix!" Hermione crowed excitedly. "It was in the Prophet this morning!" Harry raised a slightly disinterested eyebrow.

"That's it?"

Hermione glared at him. "This isn't something that happens everyday. The last one was fifty years ago."

Harry shrugged and started up a debate of good Defense Curses with Remus. This didn't concern him, why should he make such a fuss about it? There was no way this could affect his life.

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

Harry reclined back in a seat in the Library, absorbing a good book, when he felt a slight tug on his pant leg. He glanced down and met, for the second time that day, a pair of innocent blue eyes.

"Why hello there," Harry greeted, putting down his book. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Alex," the child said shyly. Harry grinned at him. He was a cute one, with his floppy brown hair and rosy cheeks.

"I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you, Alex." The boy climbed up into a chair and sucked his thumb. "How old are you?"

"Five."

"Now what are you doing wandering around all by yourself?" The question was answered a moment later by the arrival of an older teenage girl and two smaller boys.

"I can't believe you lost him!" she screeched. Harry winced, making sure that Madame Pince was really out of the Library. "You two are so irresponsible! Wait until Mum finds out!" Her cheeks were blotchy and she looked on the verge of panic as she pushed a strand of long hair out of her face. It was then Harry realized why they looked so familiar: they all had the same eyes of his beloved godfather.

"It wasn't our fault," one of the boys stated calmly. "He ran away. How were we supposed to control his leg muscles?"

"Ever heard of the Leg-Locker Charm?"

"We aren't old enough to do magic yet. You know that, Carmine," the calm one explained. "We don't start school until next year."

"Plus, Vinny here wouldn't let me," said the other boy pouting. Harry blinked, momentarily confused, before he smiled. They were identical. Fred and George were going to love this. Vinny elbowed his brother in the arm, fighting back a smile.

"One of us has to be responsible, Davie."

"That's all well and good," Carmine interrupted. "But we still have to find Alex."

"Over here," Harry called out and the group turned around to look at them.

* * *

Carmine's Point-of-View

Carmine immediately ran over and scooped her brother into a big hug.

"There you are! Don't ever disappear like that again!" Alex gave her an angelic look.

"I was just spending time with Harry." Carmine looked over at the student who had waved them over. He wore a comfortable sweater and a worn pair of jeans that perfectly matched his relaxed expression. Smirking slightly, he looked her over with his mischievous green eyes.

"How many of you are there?" he asked bluntly. Davie giggled.

"Five. I know, it takes some getting used to."

"The more, the better," the boy mumbled and stood up, extending a hand. "I'm Harry, by the way." Vinny and Davie's smiles grew.

"The Harry? The one Uncle Siri talks about non-stop?"

"Only about good things I hope."

"Oh, of course."

Carmine examined the infamous Harry Potter. "Hmmm, from what my sister told me, I thought you would be more intimidating."

He looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry about that, sometimes my temper gets the better of me."

"Children!" a sudden yell came from the entrance of the library. A tall woman with curly brown hair stuck her head in. "Lunch in twenty minutes!" She quickly left, but then peered back around the corner again. "Harry! I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You grew up so handsome. Come down and get some good home cooked food. That can't have been feeding you very well over in those Death Eater Headquarters." She said this all very fast before speeding off back down the hall. Harry cocked his head to one side and gave the group a questioning look.

"That would be Mum," Davie said briefly. "Don't worry, you get used to her, too." Carmine smacked him on the arm.

"Dad's flying in tonight," added Vinny. "You'll like him, I'm sure of it."

Considering the family members he had met so far, Harry was sure of it too.


	32. 29 Spies

**CH29: Spies**

The next morning found Harry sitting at a table in the Great Hall, reading through the Daily Prophet. Apparently it wasn't only his friends who were making a big deal out of the new Order of the Phoenix – the entire world was in a tizzy over it. Harry guessed it wasn't a bad thing. The people who were in charge now didn't seem to be doing such a good job; a change in leadership couldn't hurt.

"Daddy!"

Sam jumped out of her seat at the end of the table and ran up to embrace a tall man waiting in the entrance. Harry turned around in his chair to get his first look at the famous Mr. McAlister. As soon as he did, his eyes widened.

"You!" he gasped. It was the Death Eater who worked for John and Marigold.

"Hello again, Mr. Potter," said Anthony McAlister calmly. His family gave him strange looks.

"You two know each other?" Amanda asked, confused.

"We've met," Harry answered shortly.

Anthony gave his wife a smile. "I met Harry while doing some work for my new job."

Amanda shot him a look that plainly said they would talk about this later.

So would he and Harry.

* * *

"What's going on?" Harry hissed as soon as he got Anthony alone.

"As I told you before, I work for John Bakon as a spy. I'm part of the ... well, it's not very big yet, nor well-known, so you have probably never heard of it – "

"The Order of Fire," Harry cut him off.

Anthony's eyes widened. "How do you – Never mind, I'm not sure I want to know. Anyway, John approached me several weeks ago and asked me if I'd be willing to take this position. We had worked together in the Magical Law Enforcement Department during the previous war."

"And you decided to take it." Harry was aware that his Order was working on setting up intelligence rings in the wizarding world – he'd approved the plan himself – but he didn't like that his godfather's brother-in-law was involved.

"Only temporarily."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You are going to temporarily take the Dark Mark?"

"I haven't taken it yet, Harry. I'm due to next week, but I'm not going back. John doesn't need me anymore; he has got several more permanent spies set up now."

* * *

October 19, 1996

Harry checked to make sure his hood was pulled up over his face before entering the Hogshead. It was the shadiest bars in all of Hogsmeade, but no one would care if he walked around in a black cloak, so it was ideal to do business. He spotted his companions seated at a shadowed bar in the corner of the room and walked over to them.

"Hello," he greeted, sliding into his seat. His friends briefly inclined their heads. "We've got to make it quick, I only have an hour."

"We've managed to set-up spies within the Ministry and the Order of Light, who report any news directly back to us." John's voice came from underneath his own raised hood. You've already read the briefs on them, right?" Harry nodded. "Good."

"Any luck with infiltrating Voldemort's circle?" They flinched and shook their heads.

"Not yet," said Marigold. "But we are working on it. It should be easier now that the Ministry has admitted the Dark Lord is really back."

"Good."

"Now," she changed the subject. "We are working on our Headquarters ... "

* * *

_Dear John and Marigold,_

_I am back in Hogwarts for now. Please contact me as soon as you can._

_The world is on fire,_

_Harry_

_

* * *

_

__

"You wanted to talk to me, Headmaster?" Harry asked when he entered the office.

"Yes, yes, hello, Harry." Dumbledore looked up from his work and smiled at his former student. "But I thought I told you to call me Albus?"

"Old habits die hard. You wanted to something?" He need to rush this meeting along, he was supposed to be meeting John and Marigold at the Three Broomsticks in one hour.

"Right, right. I just had a small question about – "The fireplace in the corner of the room flared to life and Cornelius Fudge stepped out.

"Albus! I need your – "He stopped abruptly, staring at Harry in shock. Another figure emerged from the fireplace behind him, ramming the unmoving Minister in the back.

"Oomph!" The new arrival said, but Fudge didn't hear him.

"Hello, Mr. Minister. How delightful it is to see you." Harry picked up a small jar from Dumbledore's desk. "Lemon drop?"


	33. 30 Orbs and Orbitals

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with the real world sadly and just got a new job, so my writing got pushed off a bit. The next chapter of this story should be up soon, but no promises.**

**This is the beta-ed version. I just got a new beta, Xirleb70, who will be beta-ing when she has time. Thanks, Xirblet!**

**CH30: Orbs and Orbitals**

_Previous Chapter: "Albus! I need your-" He stopped abruptly, staring at Harry in shock. Another figure emerged from the fireplace behind him, ramming the unmoving Minister in the back._

"_Oomph!" The new arrival said, but Fudge didn't hear him._

"_Hello, Mr. Minister. How delightful it is to see you." Harry picked up a small jar from Dumbledore's desk. "Lemon drop?"_

"Mr. P–Potter?" the Minister stuttered out, eyes widened in disbelief.

There was a gasp as two more people emerged from the fireplace, the arrivals collapsing into a heap on the floor.

"A _very_ graceful entry," Harry noted, snorting derisively. "I commend you." Harry applauded politely, the expression on his face claiming it as anything _but_ polite.

Fudge glared up at him from the floor, eyes wild. "Arrest him!" Fudge bellowed, his face turning an unattractive shade of purple.

"Arrest me... why?" He sounded bored.

A final person fell from the fireplace before the fire died back down.

"What is going on in here?" said the man on the top of the pile. Smiling in recognition, Harry extended a hand to help him up.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Newmon."

Andrew grinned and accepted the help. "Mr. Potter! What a lovely surprise!"

There was a skeptical grunt from the floor. Harry didn't even bother to look down.

"That isn't very dignified, Cornelius."

"GET OFF ME!" the Minister shouted and there was a scramble around the small office.

"Sorry, sir, so sorry," a young man squeaked and jumped away from the crumpled so-called-leader. He was wearing a neatly pressed Auror's robe that was now covered with soot and as he jumped back, he collided with a similarly dressed man, causing them to tumble over again. _'And this is who the safety of the world is dependent on.'_

Fudge brushed himself off and fixed Harry with an angry stare.

"What do you think you are doing here?"

"Well, I was enjoying a fairly pleasant conversation until you barged in."

"That is not what I meant," he growled. "You know you are not welcome here any more."

"I'm not?" He glanced over at Albus inquiringly.

"I will never turn away young minds in need of learning, Cornelius," he replied benignly. He appeared to be enjoying the situation immensely.

"But – but-"Fudge fumbled for words, scanning the faces of the room. "He is a _Death_ _Eater_!"

Harry calmly rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark and paused for the intake of breath to go around the room. He raised an eyebrow. "And your point would be...?"

"For Merlin's sake! Am I the only one who remembers what he is?" He turned his attention back to Harry. "I know you were involved in the attack on Holliston." Dumbledore shot Harry a concerned look, but Fudge plowed on. "Well, do you deny it?"

"No," Harry replied quietly. "I was there. And not a day goes by that I don't regret what happened there."

"So, you admit it, you-"

"Cornelius, stop."

Harry's eyes widened slightly as he saw who had interrupted the Minister: Marvin Thirstin, the Deputy Minister of Magic.

"What?"

"No. Leave him alone. You know why he did it, just ... _stop_." The man looked weary and for the first time Harry felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"Very – very well." He took a stiff breath and looked over at Albus. "We need to talk."

Harry was slightly startled by the sudden change in topic, but it seemed Albus was, as always, unflappable.

"I know we do," was all he answered.

"So..." The Minister shot a not-so-subtle glance over at Harry.

"Harry should stay. This may concern him as well."

Fudge's forehead scrunched up. "I don't see how it could."

"The reason will become obvious in the coming days, I should think."

"Stop talking in riddles, Albus!"

"I think Mr. Potter needs to leave, Headmaster," said Thirstin reasonably. "This is classified information, after all."

"Very well then. Harry? I will see you at dinner tonight."

"But-" Harry glanced between the men, feeling very confused.

"Harry." There seemed to be no room for discussion and Harry quietly slid out of the office.

As the door slid shut, Harry distinctly heard:

"There is a problem with the Orb."

* * *

Harry stormed down the path into the town of Hogsmeade. He _hated_ the feeling of being treated like a child. He was not a child. He had never been a child. No one had ever given him the chance.

He shook those thoughts out of his head as he neared the civilization. No need to scare the townspeople like that. He could just imagine the headlines of the Daily Prophet the next day if anyone saw him in his pissed off state:

_Dangerous Boy-Who-Lived Terrorizes Small Children and Puppies_! _(Pictures included on page...)_

He chuckled ruefully to himself. Oh, well. It didn't really matter anyway; he had a more important place to be. And, plus, as soon as he got back he would be included again. Everyone would listen to what he had to say.

'_At least my opinions matter somewhere-' _

Harry stopped abruptly. Had he just been thinking fondly of going back to the Death Eater Headquarters?

Yeah, there will be snowball fights in Hell tomorrow.

* * *

"Close your eyes, Harry."

"Why does that sound so foreboding to me?" he asked as he walked blindly down a corridor, led by Marigold. John stood behind him, snickering.

"Just trust me, okay?" She pulled him through a door on the end and slowly inched him forwards. "Open them ... now."

Harry cautiously opened his eyes and gasped. It was wonderful. They were standing on a ledge, overlooking a large round room filled with bustling people. They rushed back and forth, shouting to each other, solving problems. Maps were tacked up all along the walls, as well as news articles from around the world.

Here it was. _His_ brain child. The Order of Fire.

"Well, what do you think?" Marigold crossed her fingers behind her back. She and John had put a lot of work into this the past couple months, ironing out all the details so it would be ready when Harry got back.

And now was the moment of truth.

"It's absolutely... _perfect_."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Great. And you were worried he wouldn't like it," she said, nudging John in the ribs with her elbow.

"I know. What was I thinking?" he said wryly.

"Oh!" Marigold clapped her hands together, delighted. "You haven't even seen my favorite part yet!" She grabbed his arm and yanked him into a small room to the left. Inside was a beautiful mahogany desk, covered with quills and parchment. A bay window in the front overlooked everything and a smaller one in the back was currently showing a mild snowstorm. Harry looked at her, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"It's charmed to show whatever you want it to show," she shrugged.

"What is this place?" he asked curiously, looking around.

"Your office, of course!"

"I have ... I have an _office_?" He sat down in the chair and spun around. "Wow. This – this is too much. You didn't have to – "

"But we did. Now say thank you, shut up, and let's move on."

"Thank you, shut up, and let's move on," he repeated.

She smacked him. "Twit."

"Seriously, thank you," he said sincerely. "All of this ... it seems so real now."

"It is real," said John. "Now, what's your first command as the official Head of the Order of Fire?"

Harry thought for a moment, his face twisting into a wicked smirk. "What do you know about the Orb of Tenus?"

* * *

**Beta note: Devonny did a nasty thing, bless her cunning widdle heart, and stole my be-damned lemon drop line.  - glares accusingly at Dev - Anywho. Yeah. So. Bow down! - smirk -**

**A/N: Yes, yes, I am a horrible person who forgot to thank you once again. Please, don't flay me alive. - cowers -**


	34. 31 Time To Live

**Beta note: Making everything readable? One helluva tough job. On that note: e gads, bow down to me. –Xirleb70**

**Ok, ok, so I was sick and this chapter didn't turn out great. I'll allowed to have an off day!**

**CH31: Time To Live**

"Happy Christmas!"

"Oomph! _Owwww_…"

"Hurry up! Everyone else is already awake!"

"Fine, _fine_, I'm up."

Harry allowed Alex to tug him down to the Common Room …

…which looked somewhat like a Christmas Elf had thrown up on it. Red and gold streamers hung from every inch of the ceiling, raining impossible amounts of glitter onto the now-sparkling floor. A tall tree stood next to the fireplace, bedecked in tinsel, ornaments, and ribbon, all so sparkly that it made Harry's head spin. And the _presents_ … a great, towering wall of brightly wrapped packages encircled the McAlister family who were loudly belting out some nauseatingly cheerful carols. Harry was surprised he hadn't woken up long before Alex gave in to the desire to pounce on him.

Sirius grinned and waved when they entered. "Hey, Sleepyhead, like what I've done with the place?"

Harry returned the smile and plopped down next to him. "This is amazing! Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Of course I did. Father Christmas wouldn't have come if all of us weren't in bed," he answered impishly. Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Present time!" Alex crowed happily and everyone attacked the pile merrily.

Harry couldn't stop beaming as he tore through the wrapping paper of his many presents. Sirius had given him some more pictures of his parents to add to the photo album and a note that said there would be another present later (which Harry thought was unnecessary because pictures of his parents were more than enough); Remus, a book on defensive curses with amazing illustrations; Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, a new dark green sweater and some homemade cookies; Ron, a book on Quidditch tactics; Hermione, notes from every class he had missed this year; Lisa, a biography the Hogwarts Founders; Amy and Fiona, some chocolate frogs; Ginny, Fred, and George, some dung bombs, a book on inventive prank ideas, and the Marauders Map (we couldn't take this away from you, Harry!); Neville, a plant whose leaves were supposed to have healing properties; and a book on Transfiguration from the McAlisters, along with a hand-made card from Alex.

"Thanks everyone," he said, re-reading the card as he bent down to ruffle the boy's hair. "Really, I-"

"Wow!" Carmine screeched, pulling the soft, pretty light blue sweater out of the box. Harry watched curiously: that was his gift to her. "This is beautiful! Thank you so much, Harry!"

Harry looked pleased. He hadn't been sure what to get for any of them and he was, as such, extremely glad that they liked his presents so much. Harry gazed around at all the happy faces and felt something he hadn't felt in months.

He felt like he was part of a family. A _real _family.

"There is still one more box over here for you, Harry," Sirius called, pulling out a green-wrapped package from behind the tree. Harry gave him a warm smile and reached for it. The smile faded as he recognized the handwriting on it.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Sirius asked, concerned.

Harry put the present down on the floor in front of him carefully. "It can wait until later."

"Harry-"

"It's _nothing_. I'll open it later." Harry repeated solidly.

Sirius looked like he wanted to continue, but Amanda cut in. "I'm sure there is a nice warm breakfast waiting for us downstairs. Let's get going."

As the group piled out through the portrait hole, Harry cast his eyes back to the package lying inconspicuously at the foot of the couch and shook his head. Whatever He wanted would have to wait. Harry was going to spend time with his real family now.

Hours later, Harry entered his dorm with all intents of crashing into his bed and not waking up for a week. It had been a day packed with excitement. Remus and the Weasleys had shown up right after the breakfast and it had been a Christmas of snowballs, laughter, and good food: the best Christmas he had ever experienced.

Of course there was one thing that could ruin it.

That package was waiting for him on his bed. The package from Tom.

Harry cautiously reached for it and with wary eyes, he began to unwrap it.

_December 22, 1995_

Voldemort ran his fingers over the shiny blade, wiping off the blood coating it from his latest Muggle raid. He smiled as he felt the warm liquid drip onto his hands.

The blade had been his family for years and it was rumored to have belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. Voldemort had found it in with his mother's things years before, when he had just been coming into his "own". He couldn't remember how many lives he had ended with this knife.

He smirked. What a perfect gift to pass on to his heir.

_(end flashback) Present day: Christmas._

Harry gasped as a beautiful knife spilled out of the paper and on to his bed.

"Wow," he breathed. "This is amazing, Tom."

The handle was a deep black, inlayed with the design of a silver snake. Shining emeralds became its eyes and it seemed to be watching his every move. As Harry examined the sharp edge of the dagger, he could feel the danger that this weapon held, the destruction he could cause with it.

A knock echoed through the door and Harry abruptly dropped knife. Quickly he pulled the blanket up to cover it and called out, "Come in!"

Sirius entered, grinning brightly. "I wondered where you go to." He closed the door behind him. "Don't forget, I still have one present left to give you."

Harry motioned for his godfather to sit down. "What is it?" he asked as Sirius pulled out a slightly flat present.

"Just open it." Harry complied, pulling off the blue paper impatiently. Inside was …

"A mirror?" he asked, puzzled. "Are you trying to tell me something, Siri?"

Sirius laughed. "No, no. It's a two-way mirror. I've got the other one. If you look into and say my name, I'll be able to hear you and we can talk."

"Like walkie-talkies?" Sirius looked confused, so Harry elaborated. "Muggle thing."

"But do you like it?" his godfather asked anxiously. "I thought it would be good for when you go back … _you know_… and if you needed someone to talk to-"

"Padfoot," Harry cut his godfather off, meeting the other man's eyes openly. "I love it."

The following few days flew by and soon it was the morning of December 31 and vacation was almost over. Harry, Sirius, and the McAlisters were eating breakfast with the Hogwarts professors.

"So Amanda," Remus asked conversationally, biting into a warm scone. "When are you and your family heading home?"

"Wednesday," she replied. "I know it is a few days after classes start back up, but Headmaster Dumbledore said it would be alright."

"That's when I'm leaving, too," said Harry quietly and the mood at the table turned dark.

"Do you really have to go back there?" Hermione asked desperately. "There is no way you can just stay with us, just a little bit longer…"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I-" He was interrupted by the arrival of the post. A thick newspaper landed in front of Hermione's plate. She scanned the front page.

"The Orb isn't ready still," she said dejectedly.

Harry perked up a bit, his mind distracted from his upcoming return to the Death Eater ranks. "Hmmm, what's going on? I thought you said the new Order was going to be picked soon?"

"It's supposed to be," Hermione sighed. "But the Orb seems to be unable to decide on something. The announcement keeps getting pushed back. I wanted it to happen over vacation. It would be amazing to be able to go and see that. Imagine the history we'd be a part off!"

"It may be possible to arrange a small trip, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall interjected from her end of the table. "For educational purposes."

Hermione squealed excitedly and Harry grinned. Ron's face darkened as he noticed this exchange.

Harry climbed into bed sleepily that night. It was wonderful being back among his friends. How he wished he never had to return to…

But he had promised. And Harry Potter never broke his promises.

As Harry went to sleep that night, three amazing things happened that Harry was unaware of.

A brilliant glow emanated from Harry, swirling lights dancing on the curtain of his bed, and a phoenix song echoed around the room. Harry slept on, peaceful and safe for the first time in months.

In another part of England, Voldemort awoke with a start, eyes wide open in horror.

And deep within the bowels of the Ministry, a small silvery orb began to shine a deep, lustrous red. The guards on duty watched with wide-eyes as it floated above its pedestal, spinning in the air.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office, smiling out the window as the sun slowly illuminated the grounds.

"It is time," he whispered. "It is time."


	35. 32 And The Winner Is

**A/N: This is the un-betaed version as my beta's father is in the hospital and she will not be able to beta for awhile. I'm sure I speak for all of us when we wish in a fast recovery.**

**_CH32: And The Winner Is …_**

A light feathery sensation tickled Harry's nose. He twitched it and sneezed, reluctantly opening his eyes. Perching insistently on his chest was Tom's dark brown owl. Harry sat up in bed, causing the owl to flutter off him for a moment before setting back down on the bed, hooting crossly.

"Quiet down, Poe," Harry said in annoyance. "I'm up, I'm up."

Poe shifted from one leg to another, the parchment of the letter tied there rustling with the movement. Harry reached out and relieved him of his burden, briefly petting his head. Despite belonging to the most evil Dark Wizard around, Poe was a gentle owl and Harry had taken an immediate liking to him.

Harry broke open the seal of the letter while Poe settled on Hedwig's vacant perch. She had yet to return from her hunting trip the night before.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Harry began to read the letter.

_Harry,_

_I request your presents back at home immediately. Recent events make it impossible for me to allow you to remain at Hogwarts any longer._

_LV_

Puzzled, he read through the letter again, before picking up a quill and a scrap of parchment to write a response.

_Dear Tom,_

_Whatever it is that is happening can wait three more days. I am enjoying visiting Hogwarts and will not cut my stay any shorter than it already has to be. _

_I'll see you Wednesday._

_Harry_

Harry tied the letter onto Poe's leg and watched as the owl flew out the window towards the horizon. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater, and walked over to the mirror to attempt to fix his hair. What he saw made him drop the comb in shock.

His hair was a vibrant blue!

Growling, Harry stalked down the stairs to confront his godfather.

"Sirius Black!" Harry yelled, walking menacingly up to his laughing godfather. "What did you do to my hair?" he asked through clenched teeth. Sirius abruptly tried to quell his amusement.

"Don't look at me," Sirius said, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Have the Twins been by at all today?" he asked, beginning to be confused.

"No …"

"But then how did my hair end up blue?"

"Blue?" Sirius stood up, staring at his godson. "Harry, you're hair is red."

"_What!_"

* * *

"You are a Metamorphmagus," Professor McGonagall explained, amazement dancing in her eyes. "It's a very rare talent. I haven't taught one in over twenty years."

"I'm a Meta-what?" Harry asked, biting his lip.

McGonagall sighed in frustration. "A Metamorphmagus and it would have done you well if you paid attention in my class."

"Sorry."

"A Metamorphmagus is, simply put, a shape shifter. He or she is a wizard who can alter their appearance on command. They usually come into their full powers in their sixteenth year, so it is unsurprising that you would not be aware of this talent until now. You probably displayed several signs of this ability when you were younger, but your Muggle relatives would doubtless have not recognized the signs. Can you think of any times as a child that you alter your appearance?"

Harry considered it for a moment. "Once," he said finally. "Aunt Petunia had given me a really bad hair-cut and I grew it back out overnight."

"That is exactly the type of instance I am referring to."

Harry chuckled ruefully. "What are the chance that I would end up with two rare wizarding talents, both this and Parseltongue?"

McGonagall took a measured breath and paused before responding. "Not surprising in the least, Mr. Potter. I remember Tom Riddle from when he was a student here. I was working as an apprentice, training to take over Dumbledore's position as Transfiguration professor when he became Headmaster. Riddle always showed an uncanny aptitude for Transfiguration and, if I recall correctly, showed the beginning signs of Metamorphmagic ability in his Seventh Year here. Same as your father. If James passed his Metamorphmagus gene to you and, as with your Parseltongue talent, you received the Dark Lord's capacity for it, then it would not surprise me if you grow to be a powerful Metamorphmagus indeed."

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the morning in McGonagall's office, working on being able to change his hair at will. Around lunchtime, he finally managed to gain control of his fluctuating hair colors. McGonagall explained that, until he achieved full control over all of his powers, his appearance would vary with his moods.

Exhausted after the practice, Harry shuffled down to the Great Hall for lunch. He was met by a cheery Hermione, waving the Daily Prophet excitedly.

"It's ready!" she gushed, showing him the article elatedly. "They are picking the new Order tomorrow! Isn't it exciting? And Professor Dumbledore said that we could all go and see it! This is a historical event and we're going to be there! I can't wait!" Harry smiled to himself as she bubbled on. "Oh!" she said suddenly. "You are going come, right? Right, Harry? Please tell me you will, it wouldn't be the same with out you."

He glanced over to where Albus was seated with a questioning look on his face. The Headmaster nodded.

"Yes, Hermione," said Harry, grinning. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She squealed exuberantly. "There is just somebody I have to see first."

* * *

"He wanted you to go back today?" Marigold asked in bewilderment. Harry had Flooed directly to Headquarters as soon as he left the Great Hall and was now seated in his office with his second in commands. "What could be so urgent that he would call you back immediately?"

"I'm not sure," Harry confessed with a sigh. "All I can assume is that it has something to do with the Orb finally being ready."

John cleared his throat. "Are you attending the ceremony tomorrow?" he asked, a worried glint in his eye. At Harry's nod, he drummed his fingers on the desk. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Harry. After this letter … you don't know what You-Know-Who might have planned."

"I know. But I promised my friends I would go and I can't back out now."

Marigold put a hand on John's arm. "We could always send a few guards to keep an eye on things," she suggested.

"Alright," he said grudgingly. "You may go."

* * *

Harry arrived back at the school just in time for dinner. He began to open to door, only to stop hastily. The Hall was filled with students. He could have smacked himself; he forgot that the rest student body would be returning from the holidays that day.

Albus stood at the front of the room with the McAlisters.

"… will be staying with us until Wednesday," he was saying, motioning to the family with his hand. "Please, treat them with respect and welcoming."

Coughing slightly to gain the Headmaster's attention, Harry fully stepped into the room. Absolute silence met his arrival.

Unbeknownst to Harry, his eyes were a deep amethyst color.

"Ah, yes," said Albus, smiling. "I almost forgot. Mr. Potter will be visiting the school for the next few days as well." He waved Harry into the room, ignoring the shocked looks on his student's faces.

As Harry slid into the seat Ron and Hermione had saved for him at the Gryffindor table, he was suddenly very aware that his t-shirt clearly displayed both his phoenix and Dark marks.

"Er … hi, guys," he greeted hesitantly. Neville smiled widely.

"Welcome back, Harry." He stuck out his hand and Harry shook it. "How've you been?"

"Good. And you?"

"The same." The table lapsed into silence again until Fred snorted loudly.

"What are you all staring at?" he asked. "He's the same Harry as he was before."

"Stop looking at him like he's grown an extra head," added George. "And let's eat."

Slowly, chatter at the Gryffindor table resumed and Harry found himself being filled in about what had happened in his absence, laughing loudly at the Weasley Twins antics and cheering when he found out how well the Quidditch team was doing.

And, for the next few hours, things had gone back to the way they had been.

* * *

"Wake up Harry!"

Harry blearily opened his eyes, finding the McAlister twins standing before him, identical grins on their faces.

"You're going to be late," warned David, pulling Harry out of bed by the arm. "Sirius sent us to wake you up."

"Late?"

Vince rolled his eyes. "For the ceremony."

Harry jumped up, noticing belatedly that it was already nine a.m. The ceremony started in less than thirty minutes. He quickly pulled on some pants and a shirt, and followed the twins down the stairs, struggling to push his arms through the sleeves of his robe. Hermione and Sirius were waiting downstairs.

"You know, you're new trick might come in handy today," Sirius remarked as he took in his godson's appearance. "I'd even have trouble recognizing you."

Hermione conjured up a mirror and showed Harry his reflection. He ran a hand through his short copper locks while examining his bright gold eyes. It was true; he looked like a different person.

"Perfect," he said, relieved. "I really don't want to answer any questions from nosy reporters today." He looked around, brow furrowed. "Where's Ron?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He decided not to come. Something about homework he put off that he had to finish. I told him that he should have – "

"Hermione," Harry interrupted. "We're going to be late." Waving good-bye to the twins, the three of them stepped into the fireplace and were off.

"Oomph!" Harry exclaimed when they arrived. Hermione landed hard on his left leg. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, Harry," she apologized, scrambling to get back on her feet. Sirius laughed at them from where he was, still standing a few feet away.

"You'd better move," he advised. "If you don't want to be trampled." They scurried quickly out of the way, barely missing the next arrivals. Sirius took them by their arms and directed them across the room. "This way."

Harry looked around, recognizing his surroundings as the Ministry of Magic that he visited during the past summer. A platform had been erected on one end of the large room and there were hundreds of chairs assembled in front of it, almost completely filled with anxious witches and wizards.

The three slid into chairs towards the back of the room, just as a hush descended over the room. The Minister stood in front of the crowd. Waving his wand, the lights of the room dimmed and the Orb of Tenus shined brightly in the darkness.

"Would Albus Dumbledore please approach the Orb," the Minister announced, soft voice permeating across the silence. Albus stood and walked up to the platform, the light of the Orb reflecting against his white beard.

"No surprise there," Sirius whispered.

Harry was puzzled. "What?"

"The most powerful wizard in the Order makes the announcements of the other members," he explained. "The Orb would have decided who that was and revealed it to the Minister a few days ago. No one thought that Albus had lost his spot as the Head of the Order, but it has happened before." Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Now, the Orb will start listing the members, starting with the least powerful and building up to Albus' second chair, or the second most powerful wizard in the order."

At the front, Albus cleared his throat, quieting anymore explanations Sirius could offer. "Mark Thornton," he said loudly and, next to Harry, Hermione gasped.

"What's wrong?" he hissed to her.

"Nothing," she said hurriedly, a twinge of excitement in her voice. "It's just … Mark Thornton used to be number 24 on the Order's roster. If he was bumped down into last place, it usually means that someone else has joined the Order! That would explain why it took the Orb so long to make its decision."

Hermione sat on the edge of her chair, eagerness dancing in her eyes as the Headmaster read of the list of names.

"Abigail Johnston."

"Frederick Stone."

"Gene Herring."

As each name was read off, Hermione got closer to falling off her chair and the crowd's muttering grew. Most seemed to think Hermione's theory was right, that there was a new member in the Order.

Albus quickly reached the last five names.

"Thomas Arrigot."

"Charles Hanson."

"Susan Rivers."

"Amelia Bones."

Dumbledore paused, eyes twinkling and his lips quirked upwards in a small smirk.

"And the new Second Chair of the Order of the Phoenix is …"

Everyone held their breath.

"Harry Potter."

Hermione fell out of her chair.


	36. 33 Return to Order

**A/N: I will be attempting to update each of my stories at least once before HP6 comes out. Promise. And I give you full permission to lynch me if I break that promise.**

_**CH33: Return to Order**_

_Previous Chapter: Dumbledore paused, eyes twinkling and his lips quirked upwards in a small smirk._

"_And the new Second Chair of the Order of the Phoenix is …"_

_Everyone held their breath._

"_Harry Potter."_

_Hermione fell out of her chair._

The hush in the room grew stronger before everyone broke into loud, anxious noise.

"Potter?"

"Did he say _Potter_?"

"But he's just a child!"

"There must be a mistake!"

"He's a Death Eater!"

Harry squeezed his amber eyes shut tight. _This can't be happening. It can't. It can't. No way. It can't it can't it can't can't can't! When I open my eyes, this will all be gone._ He slowly peered through half-lidded eyes. The commotion of the room still stood before him. _Oh, fuck. I can't be here. I've got to get out of here!_

Hermione looked up from where she lay dazed on the floor. "Did – did he just say …" She gulped. "Did he just say 'Harry Potter'?"

"Attention!" Fudge cried out. "Attention! We must have order now!" He looked as pale and nervous as Hermione supposed she did right then. A calm fell momentarily over the room as everyone turned to hear him speak. "Oh dear. Now, uh, I guess the first thing we do is contact Mr. Potter. I'm not sure how to go about that," he further mumbled to himself, "As he is currently in a Death Eater camp–"

"Actually," Hermione found herself speaking up, "he is right–" She looked at Harry's chair and blinked. "Where did he go?"

* * *

Harry felt the world dissolve around him and he landed on the thankfully soft surface with a thud. He took a deep breath and slowly sat up. Opening his eyes, he found the chaos of the room had been replaced by …

Riddle Manor?

Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway, looking bored. "Our Master would like to see you now."

"He knew I'd be here?" Harry asked, confused.

"Our Master knows all, Potter," he said in a pointed tone. "You should have realized that by now." He gave Harry's blue hair a distasteful look. "And do try to clean up a bit before seeing him." With a sharp turn, he left the room.

Harry gritted his teeth and left the room, tracing the all too familiar root to Tom's private study.

* * *

"I didn't see anything," Hermione protested. She was seated in high-backed chair in front of the Minister's desk. The Minister himself was looming down on here, a frown on his lips. Dumbledore stood behind him, looking concerned. "I swear. One second he was there and the next … I don't even know **when** he left. I didn't pay much attention to him after the beginning of the proceedings. With everything going on, I was focused on the ceremony instead of Harry."

"Are you sure, Miss Granger?" Fudge asked again, disappointed by the girl's testimony.

"Yes!" she said emphatically.

Fudge rounded on Albus. "Now what do you suppose we do, Albus? We need Potter here. And soon. We can't open the door without him."

"I know," Dumbledore replied wearily. Hermione bit her lip. The famous meeting room of the Order of the Phoenix. No one but a Phoenix member knew what happened in that room, but everyone was aware of the importance of it. Traditionally, the room was sealed when the Order was inactive, but reopened at midnight after the ceremony. It fully sealed the fate of each wizard or witch chosen to be part of the Order. However, every member needed to be present to open the door and if Harry was missing…

Fudge glanced at his watch. "Four hours, Albus. Where should we start looking for him?"

Dumbledore rubbed his forehead. "I'll send Fawkes to him with a message. If Fawkes can't find him, then we can't."

"There is a way to open the door without the boy, isn't there?" wheedled Fudge.

Sighing, Dumbledore gave him a grave look. "There is. However, it will not be a full Order, nowhere near as stable as it should be. The power of the Order has always been distributed among its members, adding on to the person's own power source and fueling it with knowledge and secrets that the members are supposed to protect. Without Harry, that power will be unevenly distributed and some of the knowledge could potentially be lost, or worse, fall into the wrong hands."

Hermione spoke up first to this news. "Isn't there a way that Harry could be found later and then take his rightful place?"

"Yes, there is Miss Granger. But Harry will have to face a task, chosen by the Orb of Tenus, to prove his loyalty to the cause of Light." He looked out the window. "If he is not found before midnight, we will open the door as planned. And we will pray."

* * *

"Ah, I see your Metamorphmagus powers finally manifested, Harry," Voldemort said as his young protégé entered the room. "That makes me proud. Please, have a seat."

Harry didn't budge from his spot in the doorway. "How did I get here, Tom?"

"Portkey," he answered simply, motioning to Harry's neck. Harry glanced down, eyes landing on the small chain laying there. Charlie Weasley had given it to him for his birthday. As he fingered the thin dragon's fang hanging there, he turned his gaze on Voldemort.

"How long has it been there?"

"Since you were you marked. I couldn't have you wandering too far away, my Harry."

"Bastard," Harry muttered.

"However," Voldemort continued blithely, as if oblivious to the insult, "I need not have worried."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"That Portkey is designed in a very special way. It can be activated in two different ways: by me manually activating it and calling you home–"

"I'd never call this place home," Harry spat out.

"– or if you wished to be here," Voldemort finished, a smirk on his face. "It seems, my Harry, subconsciously or not, you felt safe enough here to come back when you felt threatened. Now come sit down, Harry." He pulled out a chair and Harry reluctantly sat down in it. "And tell me why you came back."

"You already know."

"I do," he agreed. "But I want to hear it from you."

"I was chosen for the Order of the Phoenix," Harry said quietly.

Voldemort raised his eyebrows. "But that's a high honor, Harry. Why ever would you run from that?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do, my Harry." He slowly stood, walking behind Harry, and putting his arms on the boy's shoulders. "I think you were afraid. Afraid that joining them meant that you would never be able to come back here. Afraid that you would lose the one place that you ever truly belonged."

"No," he protested weakly, staring at his lap. "I don't belong here."

"Yes, you do. You always have. You may wear the mark of the Phoenix on your arm, but you were never one of them." He knelt in front of the sitting teen and looked straight into his eyes. "It's time you finally leave that world and join us. This is your world, Harry, its time you accepted that."

Harry stared deep into Voldemort's eyes, unknowingly reflecting the same red back in his own eyes. "Tom? I–I–"

"Say it, Harry. Join us."

"No!" he finally shouted, leaping from his chair. "No, I can't! I am not one of you and I never will be!"

Voldemort straightened up and gave Harry a disdainful look. "You are not one of them either."

"I can be," he growled.

Somewhere far off in the mansion, a clock chimed the hour. Twelve times and Voldemort smiled.

"It's too late now."

* * *

Dumbledore stood in front of the gathered Order of the Phoenix, who all stared eagerly back at him. "Fawkes came back with the message still attached to his leg. Although the Aurors found traces of Portkey use from this room at the time of Mr. Potter's disappearance, there isn't enough time to track them to their destination. I'm afraid we shall have to proceed without Harry."

Amelia Bones stood up. "But, Albus, you know what that could–"

Dumbledore held up his hand, silencing her protests. "I know. But we don't have a choice." He nodded grimly and motioned the rest of the Order to stand. "We must now begin."

* * *

Harry rushed down the corridor, knocking over two black-cloaked figures emerging from a side room. He burst out of the manor, racing across the lawn. He barely made it to the fence.

A sharp pain shot through his side, forcing him to halt. He fell to his knees, breathing gaspingly as the pain traveled, shot up closer and closer to his heart. With one last heave, he fell to the grass, eyes rolled back into his head.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore took in a rough breath, magic coursing through his finger tips. He focused, as the rest of the Order was doing, on the door in front of him, the Orb of Tenus firmly mounted into the center of it. Power spilled from the cloudy sphere, swirling around the group. The ritual was near done and the Phoenix power was pouring through every member, cleansing them, enhancing them –

Albus' eyes shot open. The power coming out was too strong, too untamed to managed. It was overtaking them, pulling them under. He struggled to hold on to it. If he could only tame the magic, he could –

A great wind swept through the hall and the torches went out in a burst of last, desperate light. Ahead of them, a door slowly creaked open.


End file.
